The Voyager's Aide
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: VA Story 1: Bogg and Jeffrey rescue a little girl and meet an eccentric old man who both hold the answers to bringing down an evil Voyager faction. Jeffrey gets abducted to a time from Bogg's past and Bogg receives a very special assignment.
1. Seaport Rescue

**The Voyager's Aide**

**Story I  
**

**Chapter 1: Seaport Rescue  
**

* * *

_SPLAT...SPLAT!_

_"Yuck! Gross!_ Bogg, what did we land in now? Nothing could have been worse than that dung heap!"

"Well, like the dung it's soft, squishy, and stinks! _Blech!_ Fish guts!"

Phineas Bogg and Jeffrey Jones slid off the pile to observe their current surroundings. The air was damp and chilly and the sky hung low with threatening gray clouds. Giant stacks of crates surrounded them, creating the illusion of a maze. Loud boat horns blared from across the harbor.

"Looks like a dock of some sort kid, hey, are those what they call skyscrapers? Like your building, the one that could've killed me?"

Jeffrey's eyes lit up and he grabbed Phineas' arm.

"You bet! Bogg, look, it's the Statue of Liberty! This is South Street Seaport, and we're in New York again. But…where is everybody? Where are all the tourists and gift shops?" Jeffrey paced around; He was familiar with this particular spot. "Hey, you know right here is where they put a huge sailing ship that you could walk on and tour. You should have seen it! It was so fun, Bogg."

Jeffrey's excitement dimmed and he lowered his head as memories of his family outings came flooding back to him. By now Phineas could read Jeffrey like a book, and in moments like these the boy always needed reassurance. Phineas put an arm over his shoulders and hugged him to his side.

"I'm sure it was, going on ships is always fun. Let's see what the omni says, Jeff."

To their pleasant surprise, it rang on the green light.

"New York City, February 17th 1941. Date mean anything to you?"

"Nothing I know of in New York, but that explains why South Street Seaport is missing, it hasn't been designed yet. My dad said they opened for business in the nineteen sixties or something."

_"W_ell, there's no sense hanging around here and freezing our tubas off. Let's head for warmer pastures."

Phineas tried re-setting the omni dials, but found that they wouldn't turn in either direction. He pulled harder and banged it against his palm annoyed. Phineas caught Jeffrey's eye and gave him his trademark sheepish laugh.

_"Heh! All right!_ Darn thing must be stuck in automatic again, dirty gears is my guess. There's no need for us to be…"

Phineas' excuses were cut off by the piercing screams of a frightened child. Jeffrey pointed to a loading area nearby and they saw a small figure running for their life. Two churlish looking men hopped out of a black automobile and made chase. Before Jeffrey could say anything, Phineas sprinted towards them.

"We gotta help that kid!"

"Right behind you, Bogg!"

The child skidded to a halt and crawled among a tower of crates, keeping low.

"We're going to find you, you little rat! We want that omni!"

Phineas overheard them and nearly stopped short. They had to be Voyagers. The child could have stolen the omni from them. There was no time to ponder. If they were Voyagers, they weren't good ones. He waved at Jeffrey to find the child and took a flying leap into the taller of the two men. They tumbled to the ground and the man rolled over and grabbed Phineas' vest, shaking him.

_"So!_ They sent you to protect the child? Stay out of this, Voyager! You have no business here!"

The would-be captor was solidly built, wearing a long nineteenth-century mustache and had half-moon shaped scars across his pointy chin. He and his bald partner looked twenty years out of place in ill-fitting, black zoot suits. Phineas was not intimidated and yelled back at him.

"It became my business when you decided to attack an innocent child! Who are you? What kind of Voyagers are you?"

The man didn't reply, he jumped up and grabbed a crate to fling in his direction. Phineas leaped to his right, and it smashed against drum canisters. The man grew more enraged and ran at him waving his fists. Phineas clutched his arms and swung him around, tossing him into a large pile of broken crates and hay.

"And stay down!"

Jeffrey found the child trembling in a dark corner behind a large crate marked _Singapore._ The child had a brown news-cap pulled low over his face, a shabby wool gray coat, and patched blue corduroys. When he saw Jeffrey he curled further into a ball.

"Hey, it's okay! I'm one of the good guys! My name is Jeffrey, but there's no time to chat. We gotta get you out of here."

Jeffrey spotted the other attacker shifting his stout, bull-like body through the crate maze.

"Come out child, you cannot hide forever! Just give us what we want!"

Jeffrey pulled the child to his feet. "Quick! Start climbing this!"

The child obeyed and Jeffrey followed up the stacks. The brute spotted them and narrowly missed yanking Jeffrey's ankle. After a few daring moments they were on the top, but their safety was short-lived. From his vantage point, Jeffrey saw Phineas resume his battle with the other attacker. It was only a matter of seconds for Phineas to give him the knock out punch with his _licensed weapons_, otherwise known as his fists. The man spun and landed on the fish guts unconscious.

_"Bogg!_ Help! Up here!" Jeffrey waved.

The brute laughed. He hoisted himself on the Singapore crate and shook the whole mass. Jeffrey grabbed the child's hand and they both gripped the sides. The wood splintered into his skin.

"Hold on tight!" Jeffrey cried, wincing.

Phineas seized the brute by his hefty shoulders just as he was about to use all his force to knock the scared children down.

"You get away from those kids!"

The brute turned and shoved him backwards. He flung Phineas over his back. Phineas landed on the dock so hard, it knocked the wind out of him. Jeffrey tried to help the child climb down the other side, but it was too late for escape. The brute turned back to the crates and pushed harder. Jeffrey was caught unaware and staggered.

Phineas groaned and pulled himself up. He rubbed his head and lower back, and gasped at the scene. It was too late to get to Jeffrey.

"Jeff!"

_"Ahhh!_ Help me! Bogg!"

The child reacted quickly and tugged on Jeffrey's shirt. Jeffrey toppled forward to safety, but the child lost his footing. With a shriek, he plunged into the rough, dark waters. The bearded Voyager awoke and staggered from the fish pile. He turned bright red in anger. He grabbed his partner's jacket and opened his omni.

"We will be back for the child, Voyager! You can't stop us forever!" The two disappeared.

Phineas sprinted to the edge of the dock and dove into the freezing water. Jeffrey ran to the edge as he surfaced, but he was empty handed.

"I don't see him!" Phineas shouted.

Jeffrey was near tears, if anything happened to the child, he would blame himself. "Please Bogg! You gotta try!"

Phineas took a deep breath and plunged under again. The Voyager Training Unit at Headquarters had taught recruits various swimming and breath-holding techniques, which he had mastered. If absolutely necessary, he could hold his breath upwards to five minutes. Phineas noticed a floating piece of dark fabric and recognized it as a hat. He swam down further and was able to take hold of the child's arms. He was still conscious. Phineas swam up gently, but fast. The child sobbed between breaths and clung to him for dear life.

Phineas took a closer look at him. Long blondish-brown hair hung soaked around her tiny shoulders, Phineas felt his heart give way as she looked at him imploringly with wide set turquoise eyes. Her full lips were tinged purple from cold and her teeth chattered. She whimpered and Phineas hugged her close.

"It's gonna be okay, sweetheart. They're gone. I have you. Hold on tight." He whispered.

They waded to the pier. Jeffrey helped her onto the dock and Phineas climbed up and wrung out his clothing. A tiny fish popped out of his shirt and floundered until he threw it back in. He pulled off the seaweed stuck to his shoulders and shivered.

_"Bat's breath!_ It's as cold as the ocean on Shackleton's voyage!"

"Alright, Bogg! You got…her? Wow, I thought he looked a little small…and screamed like a girl."

Phineas crouched alongside her, and grasped her hands. "Quick, we have to warm her up! She'll freeze."

Phineas removed her soaking coat, sweater and boots, leaving her chilled in a white undershirt. He decided to remove her pants because she could easily catch hypothermia. Jeffrey found a large torn canvas covering and raced to get it. He dragged it to Phineas with some struggling.

"This should help for now, boy it weighs a ton!"

"Just get it over here fast, kid."

Phineas vigorously rubbed her hands and feet to keep her from losing more body heat. He grabbed the canvas and tore off a section to wrap her in. Jeffrey stood at a distance with his back to them. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable as Phineas figured out a way to cover her. All the while the child kept silent, but she never removed her eyes from Phineas. After being covered warmed, she spoke up in a sweet voice.

"My…My name is Kayla Sheppard. Who are _you? _Where did you come from?"

"My name is Phineas Bogg, you already met Jeffrey Jones. We…_ahh_…we were taking in the sights of New York and saw that you needed our help."

"Yeah, Bogg's a tourist, he's my uncle! I was showing him around the City." Jeffrey chimed in. He often knew just what to say to keep suspicions at a minimum.

Kayla tilted her head in disbelief, and then she noticed the round brass object on Phineas' belt. She gazed at it startled and her entire face lit up with a sincere, beautiful smile. She jumped up and hugged them both. Phineas and Jeffrey laughed. They were very relieved she wasn't traumatized.

"Did you fall from the sky? I know who you are! You're Voyagers! Did you come to help me?"

They glanced at each other; both realizing that despite the green light on the omni, they would be sticking around for a while. Phineas also knew it would be a killer to field strip the instrument. He needed a few hours time and full concentration for the task…he also didn't want to tell Jeffrey he just plain forgot how to do it. The instructions were in the Guidebook.

Kayla looked on earnestly, so Phineas kept hold of her tiny hands and winked. "Yes, we _are_ here to help you. But you have to do something for us. Can you tell us how you know about Voyagers? And, maybe you can help us find someplace to get clothes and warm up?"

Kayla agreed happily. Phineas picked her up and the trio headed out of the loading area. As they approached the entrance he saw the black Ford the cruel Voyagers left behind, with the doors opened. He grinned at the kids.

_"Hey!_ We have a ride. Those two bullies left their car."

Jeffrey ran ahead and hopped in the front. "This sure beats walking. I don't think you wanna in those soggy pants, Bogg."

"No way! I also hate wet boots…and _underwear! _It just get so itch_…"_

Kayla giggled and Phineas turned red and dropped his sentence. "_Err_, it's just uncomfortable."

Phineas put Kayla in the back seat and sat behind the wheel. He peeked at Kayla. She looked adorable all bundled up inside the canvas and just stared at him full of curiosity. Phineas crossed his eyes and made silly faces at her in the mirror. She laughed cheerfully.

"I need you to tell me where to go, Kayla. I'm the driver, you're the navigator."

Kayla leaned forward excited. She rested her arms on their seat between him and Jeffrey. Phineas thought she was a real trooper, bouncing back from near death quickly and in good spirits.

"Please, you hafta take me to Artie! He would want to meet you too, he's always meeting people like you. They come in with the little compass and he fixes them and puts in new parts. He has all kinds of stuff in his pawnshop. Just go to 34th St. and Sixth Ave. He's down a side street in a basement. Not many people know he's there. They bring him jewelry and furniture and trinkets, and he has a story for everything and everybody! He's so kind, I wish he could take care of me, but he's a little old now and real busy. I told him I could help him. I'm eight years old. I could do it! I want to, I really do."

Jeffrey sighed. "First things, first, Kayla. It takes time to learn all that stuff, you don't just fall into these things."

Phineas glanced at him and smirked. "I seem to recall someone _literally falling_ into the job of being a Voyager not too long ago."

Jeffrey sank into the seat. "Alright ya got me there! I guess everyone's gotta start somewhere."


	2. Little girl lost

**The Voyager's Aide**

**Story I  
**

**Chapter 2: Little girl lost**

After her curious explanations, Kayla was sullen most of the ride. They passed the rest of the driving time with Jeffrey pointing out landmarks. Phineas pulled up near the street and parked. They followed her to an old, but charming brownstone. Kayla led them through a narrow alley, finally stopping in front of a rusted door with dark blue pillow curtains and yellowed newspaper clippings that covered the window.

"The guy must live like a troll." Jeffrey said.

Kayla laughed, but then grew hushed. "Artie doesn't go out too much, he says it's too dangerous, his work is a big secret. I have a secret knock, only he and I know it, I guess it's okay if you do too."

Kayla proceeded to knock once, pause, knock three more times, pause, knock twice, pause, knock once more then tap her fingers repeatedly up and down. Bogg rolled his eyes and sighed.

"_Kids_. Remember that, Jeff."

"Why only me?"

"Its _way_ too long."

The curtains flung open and Jeffrey jumped against Phineas. A bald head peeked out with large coke-bottle glasses, rosy cheeks and a bushy white mustache. He looked at Phineas and Jeffrey suspicious, and then looked down at Kayla's smiling face. He smiled back and closed the curtains. They heard about four locks turned before the door finally opened. He shooed them in quickly. He first re-locked the door behind them and then spoke up with a lilting Irish accent.

"Kayla! What are you doing here? You're _soaked!_ What happened? How did you get out of the orphanage this time? And who are these two? _Aha! _Just the Voyagers I was looking for! You're soaked too, man! Kayla, you know where to go, draw yourself a bath and get warmed up, sweetie. You two Voyagers, come here a moment."

Phineas and Jeffrey looked at each other surprised. The day was growing stranger by the minute. Artie fumbled around a messy brown desk and pulled out a tape measure. He stepped up to Phineas.

"Arms out and chin up."

Phineas complied and Artie took his measurements. Then he went to Jeffrey. "Now you son."

When he was finished, he motioned for them to follow. They wandered through his tiny, cluttered office and into an immense, dark room. When he flicked on the light switch, they both gasped. The entire room was filled with antiques, furniture, and baubles amassed from every century. Artie led them to a long, camouflaged wall and pushed a red button. The wall slid open to reveal a closet that hosted rows of clothing in fashions through the ages. They were all categorized by decade. Artie pushed a green button and the clothing rotated.

"Wow, this is so cool, it's just like a dry cleaners, even better!" Jeffrey exclaimed.

The clothing rack came to a halt and a robotic voice sounded over a small speaker from the top.

"**MEN'S CLOTHING CIRCA 1940-1949 STATE YOUR YEAR AND SIZE."**

Artie spoke into the air. "1941…give me a Medium polo shirt and 34" waist slacks."

The clothing rack separated and pushed one outfit forward – charcoal slacks and a navy blue polo shirt. Artie pulled them out and handed them to Phineas.

"This should hold you for now; push that little button on the right."

When Phineas did so, the small door above it opened and inside was a set of undergarments and socks. The robotic voice spoke again.

**"STATE SHOE SIZE"**

"Size 11."

The door closed and buzzed, then opened to reveal a shiny pair of black and white spats.

"Cool, does it cook too? We don't even have this stuff in eighty-two! Can I try my own?" Jeffrey asked.

"Sure son, and you, Mr. Bogg, go into that room to your left to shower and change. When you're both finished meet me back in the office, I have dinner cooking."

Phineas shrugged and smiled. "Great! We're starving. These clothes look pretty spiffy and comfortable."

"T-shirt and denims are fine for me. I want to keep my own sneakers."

While Phineas showered, Jeffrey wandered around the antiques room. Every piece had a detailed tag with a name, date, place of origin, and price.

_"Whoa!_ This guy must make millions from this stuff!" He said aloud.

The objects were sorted by century and it all reminded Jeffrey of the movie 'Citizen Kane'. It was reminiscent of the scene where Kane stood alone in a warehouse, amongst all of his obsessive collections. It looked like a city from a distance. A shiny, red wagon caught Jeffrey's eye and he ran to it. It was an original 'Radio Flyer' from the fifties. He brushed his hand across the top, and a lump formed in his throat. He recalled his little childhood. His father, Bill used to ride him through Central Park on his own 'Radio Flyer'. Afterward they pigged out on hot dogs and ice cream and spoiled their dinner.

Jeffrey soon felt claustrophobic among the thousands of antiques. He steadied himself on a bar-stool marked _'NY – 1955 – $300.00'_ He couldn't stop his tears as an overwhelming grief enveloped him. He wiped his eyes, not wanting Phineas to see him crying again. But he was so patient with him at these times. He let Jeffrey know that it was not a crime for a man to cry.

_"It makes you a stronger man to show tears."_ Phineas often said.

Jeffrey's tears for his parents came less frequently. Phineas Bogg filled a void no one else could have. He was his best friend, big brother, mentor, and father all in one. Thinking of how much he and Bogg depended on each other and how much he loved him made more tears well up. Jeffrey didn't hear Phineas' footsteps behind him. When he felt Phineas' grip on his shoulder he hugged him tight. Phineas was caught by surprise, but knelt to his level and hugged him in return.

"Jeffrey, buddy, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm sorry, Bogg! I tried not to cry, but I couldn't help it. I was thinking of my parents again. My dad would have loved this place. Look at this, he used to ride me around in one of these wagons when I was little."

Phineas smiled warmly at Jeffrey and motioned to get up, but Jeffrey had more to get off his chest. He took a deep breath and held his arm.

"It's not only that, Bogg, I was thinking of us too. How much we've been through and seen, and how much we need each other…or at least how much I need and depend on you. I don't think I ever really said 'thank you' so I want to say it now. _Thank you_ for everything you've done and for saving my life so many times and keeping me out of trouble. I know smart kids give you a pain and that I complain and don't always obey you, and sometimes we disagree and argue…"

Jeffrey stopped to take another breath; he noticed how keenly Bogg stared at him and saw traces of tears in his eyes. He decided to 'bite the bullet.'

"I just want you to know, I love you, Phineas. You're more than my best friend, you're like a father to me and I want to make you proud of me."

Jeffrey was finally able to breath easier. Phineas' tears fell and then he gave him another embrace.

"Thank you, Jeffrey, you don't know how much this means to me. It's not often a Voyager hears those words. I am always extremely proud of you. I'm honored you consider me like a father. I love you too and I'll try my best to always be there for you and help you adjust."

-O-

From the doorway, Kayla watched the touching scene with a pain in her heart. She longed to hear those words again too. She wished she knew her parents better. Her father disappeared when she was four years old and her mother died when she was five. For as long as she could remember she was in an orphanage called _Wayside_.

Life was unpleasant behind the gray walls and steel barred windows. You were only another mouth to feed until you turned eighteen and were dumped out into the cruel world. Since last year, Kayla was determined to break the cycle. Being a resourceful child, she came up with ingenious ways of escape. Before she could, she had another obstacle, getting back her little brass compass from headmistress Crawley's desk. It was a token left with her when she was delivered to _Wayside_ and had belonged to her father. Crawley kept it along with a treasure trove of other toys and goodies she took from the children.

In her last weeks at _Wayside_ Kayla behaved as the model orphan. This gave her the 'privilege' to clean Crawley's office and locate her compass. In this most recent excursion, Kayla stuffed herself into Mr. Meyer's laundry cart. He was her friend and created many distractions. Kayla's favorite was the way he flirted with Crawley until she was red in the face. He used that ploy once again with success, and Kayla was in the truck and on the way to freedom.

Kayla related this story over dinner. Artie had cooked up the classic Irish meal of corn beef, cabbage, and potatoes. The meal was delicious. Phineas watched how Kayla interacted with everyone. She had so much spunk and was very comical. Twice during dinner Jeffrey laughed so hard milk squirted from his nose, invoking more laughter. Phineas admired her intelligence, sense of adventure and independence. Artie would be a fool to not take her in. He saw so much potential in her.

Phineas tried to shake the growing attachment he felt. Having to care for one kid as a Voyager was tough enough. After dinner, and big slices of chocolate cake, Artie decided it was time for all children to go to bed. He led them upstairs. There were four bedrooms highly decorated in eighteenth century fashion. Jeffrey chose the manlier of the two. Kayla took the pink and cream-colored ladies room across from him.

Phineas saw Jeffrey to bed. "Artie still has to give me the lowdown on why we're here."

"Yeah, do you think its Kayla? Even if it isn't, we promised we would help her."

"I know, and that's a promise I won't break either, she's so alone in the world. I feel sorry for her."

"Me too. Say, did you ask Artie why the omni didn't work?"

"I tried to bring it up over dinner, but Artie doesn't mix business with pleasure, and he said food is one of life's biggest pleasures." Phineas rubbed his full stomach and laughed. "After that meal, I understand what he means."

Jeffrey yawned and laid down on the king size bed. "Wow! This is the best bed I've ever slept in."

Phineas tousled Jeffrey's hair and stood up. "Enjoy it kid, we don't get it this good too often. Goodnight, Jeff."

-O-

Phineas switched the light and shut the door. He noticed Kayla's door close fast; she had been watching them. Kayla hurried into bed, hoping Phineas didn't see her. Jeffrey was twelve years old and he wasn't tucked in anymore. However, she imagined how nice it felt to be comforted by a strong guardian.

The atmosphere at _Wayside_ was cruel and apathetic. Kayla endeared herself to anyone who cared. She found the cook, Junior, and the janitor, Roger, to have the most compassion. They brought her extra food and candy from time to time and she shared it with her friends. After a while, Crawley found out and threatened their jobs. Eventually Kayla lost most of her friends out of fear. She was considered to be a rebellious troublemaker. Anyone seen with her would be punished. Kayla was picked on the most. She was forced to strip and make all the beds before breakfast and scrub the bathrooms and toilets before she could go to sleep. Roger helped her when he could. Kayla fought back when the other children teased her. When she was caught, she had to sit on a chair in a dark room for hours on end without meals. Artie called it a 'Dickensian' existence.

Kayla buried her face in her pillow. Phineas came in and sat on the edge of her bed. He lifted the rose embroidered quilt and tenderly pulled it over her. Kayla turned over and sat up dumbfounded. He gave her a warm hug.

_"Awww, _Kayla, what's the matter, hon?"

"You're tucking me in? No one has ever done that before, not since my mommy and daddy."

Phineas gave a final fluff to her pillow.

"Now _I_ just did for you." He pushed the hair from her eyes. "How are you feeling? You had a very rough day."

"I'm tired, but I feel good. I need to learn to swim. Isn't Artie a great cook? Phineas, does he know the men that were chasing me?"

"We're going to talk more about it in a little while, how did they find you?"

"When I got off the laundry truck at the last stop, I saw the black car. They followed me from the orphanage. I thought I could hide at the docks, but they chased me. That's when you and Jeffrey came to help."

"Kayla, do they know about this place?"

Kayla grew hid under the covers. "Oh Phineas I hope not, I don't want them to hurt Artie! Not Artie! He's too old. He can't fight them."

Phineas lifted the covers and stroked her hair to soothe her._ "Shh_…don't worry about them. I'm here right now and I won't let anything happen to us. You saw my skills, how I knocked that guy on the fish guts, pretty impressive, _huh?"_

"Yeah it was! But...but the other one flung you on the floor! _Ohhh! _Are you hurt? I didn't ask you."

Phineas was touched by her concern for everyone. "I'm fine Kayla, nothing sleep wouldn't cure, and you need to get some too."

Kayla lay back down. She had never felt so safe in her life.

"Good girl. Artie is waiting for me. I'm also going to try and convince him to keep you." Phineas added.

Kayla popped up again. "Will you, Phineas? Oh thank you! I hope he'll say yes!"

Phineas laid her down and kissed her on the forehead. "We'll see, I can't make any promises. Now get some sleep little girl."


	3. Paradoxical Discoveries

**The Voyager's Aide**

******Story I**  


**Chapter 3: Paradoxical Discoveries**

When Phineas returned to the office, Artie was sitting behind a long black desk. In front of him was a wide monitor with images and words. Artie typed fast on a flat board with silver buttons. Phineas sat beside him curious. He knew this was a computer, he had seen many of all different shapes and sizes, but that was a realm of Voyagers Headquarters he avoided like the plague.

"Phineas _Adam_ Bogg, Voyager Class of '70. You tend to drop the middle name."

Phineas scratched his head. "That's funny. I forgot had one."

"You have a very, very impressive field record, considering your report card. _'C'_ must be your favorite letter of the alphabet." Artie continued.

"Yeah, well…it's still a passing grade."

_"Hum_…however, you did extremely well in your physical and Voyager survival-training courses, looking at you that would be obvious. It says that you also excelled in Music, ethics, dance and art. You are adept at the piano, and can also play the drums and French horn. That's quite outstanding. Tell me, why did you drop the sciences?"

"I…It wasn't fun. Does this program tell you everything about me?"

"_VOYAGERXP_ is programmed to give me information on any persons, place, or thing through history up until the earth-year 2025. I'm directly connected to the VHQ database at the moment."

"So you can tell me my future? And Jeffrey's?"

"If you really wanted to know…but what's the fun in that? Besides, it's all calculated on probability and statistics based on your present actions. The odds go up and down every minute, there are many variables in the time stream. I wouldn't even bother. Make your own future, son."

"Fair enough. Don't think I want to know. I'd hate to be tied down to any one destiny."

Artie clicked a few buttons and pictures of Phineas through his years at Voyager school appeared. He hit a few more and Phineas saw baby and child-hood pictures of Jeffrey, right up until Phineas took him.

"Hey, what a cute baby he was! Ya know, I always found this machine absolutely amazing!"

"Yes, as you know, it's called a computer; there won't be one like this model until the year 2010. Headquarters is always updating and loading more data in the system. The technological advancement there never ends. I want to show you two more pictures. You are here for a specific reason and I know you want to discuss Kayla."

"That's right, sir."

Artie clicked a small device to the left of the computer he called a 'mouse'. "It's okay, call me Artie. Recognize him, Phineas?"

A tall, handsome man with piercing brown eyes, wavy, brown hair and a short beard appeared under the name, 'Charles Sheppard.' Phineas concentrated, and then snapped in recognition.

_"Yes!_ I remember him! He was two years ahead of me, and Valedictorian of his class. He was a real smart guy, always ready to help out, but kept to his self a lot."

"This man is Kayla's father. He was a brilliant historian and in his own time zone, a town doctor."

"I knew she was connected to the Voyagers somehow, what exactly happened to him?"

"To make a long story short, Charles loved the rugged outdoors and a few years into his field work he stopped his Voyager missions and chose to live the pioneer life in 1852, North Dakota. At least that's the part of the story for the books. Charles was originally a cowboy out West when the Voyagers took him, so the pioneer life suited him fine. It was there he met Cynthia Carvallo. She was an Italian-German waitress in a hotel he stayed in when he first arrived. Here is the couple. The original photo was found in a keepsake box that Kayla had."

Artie brought up another picture; it was a restored original, and had color tinted into it. A lovely woman was seated in a white off-shoulder gown. She was holding Charles' hand and he stood proudly behind her, it was their wedding picture. She was short of stature and had long, chestnut hair and light blue eyes. Phineas imagined that Kayla would grow into a similar beauty.

Phineas didn't know why, but the name _Carvallo_ was very familiar. He dismissed the thought as Artie continued.

"Charles was always a private man, and he even managed to keep his marriage a secret from Headquarters, because he continued routine Voyager missions for the first year. Kayla couldn't remember all the details of his disappearance. She recalls that some men entered into their home, but before she could see them, she and her mother hid in the cellar at Charles' urging. There was a big scuffle and then, the _'scary flying trip' _they took. Apparently Cynthia was directed by Charles to use the omni in emergencies and both she and her daughter wound up in New York City, 1938. Thankfully, to a green light."

"There were no explanations, because the poor woman did not survive the change in time zones and died of tuberculosis when Kayla was five years old. I discovered all this when I tried to service the omni that was left with her. It was previously damaged, and Headquarters couldn't get an exact location on it. It had taken me a while to track the little one down. I found her living at Wayside Orphanage last year. I've been holding the omni for safe-keeping since."

Phineas felt more anxious about the whole situation. He pitied the Sheppard family and he couldn't help being annoyed with Artie. The poor child desperately needed a home and the only times he seemed to help was when it advanced his work for the cause. Phineas stood up and paced the room.

"So what happens to Kayla? She gets put back out on the streets, back in that cruel orphanage? _Then what?_ She escapes again and gets caught by those two animals that want her omni? As long as it's safe and shoved neatly away in your museum it's fine right? You get what you want and poor Kayla… well, I hate to think what could happen to her if she's left to her own devices. It's a scary world out there for women and children."

Artie shut down his computer system. He was keen to Phineas' concerns. He patted his shoulder. "I know what's upsetting you and you needn't worry. This is Kayla's last escape. I'm taking her in as an apprentice. She has all the makings of a Voyager Aide, even a Voyager if she so wanted."

Phineas slumped in a leather armchair with a sigh of relief. "That's wonderful! Kayla adores you."

"I know, and I am extremely fond of her. I've never had a family; it would have interfered with the work. Should Kayla fill my shoes well enough, the same may go for her. It's a rather lonely profession at times."

Phineas rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it! Or maybe not..I don't need the reminder."

Artie chuckled and led Phineas to a dusty room off to the left of his office. Inside were a workman's table and bench and wooden shelves stacked with tools and omni parts.

"What do you do in here?" Phineas asked, knocking his head on a hanging light bulb.

"This is my workshop. Besides being a Data Specialist and Bookkeeper, I'm also known as the omni fix-it man for Headquarters."

"Oh yeah, the O.T's. Uh, omni technicians, right?"

"Yes, I'm one of them, and one of the best. You, dear sir, were supposed to see me after your voyage to Christopher Columbus."

Phineas laughed as he remembered flying into Jeffrey's building. "I didn't quite make it to Columbus, Artie."

"Yes, I'm _very_ aware of that. Thankfully we had a new recruit ready and willing. Your omni had a glitch for a little while at that time and you were off my radar. I almost feared you befell the same fate as Charles Sheppard. The Council soon informed me that they needed you to stop in 1982. It's a pretty novel idea to take on field apprentices, but I can already see that Jeffrey is going to make a fine Voyager."

"Hold on Artie, how was I supposed to find you? You're holed up here in 1941, at the back of a…_Brownstone?_ That's what Kayla called this place. How would I have known?"

Artie opened a black metal cabinet to reveal an impressive display of Guidebooks.

"Yes, Brownstones are some of the more attractive and marketable homes to be found in New York City and the neighboring boroughs…provided you're in the right decade. Phineas, have a look – it says in the Guidebook forward that, _'All omnis must be brought in for servicing and maintenance after 100 Voyages.'_ And it lists my name and the proper dial functions. You would have found me automatically. You are at least _two_ services overdue. Either way, there are individual stamped codes in the Guidebooks. I believe yours was _JEH2X_. Don't you remember when I visited your class for a week and discussed the omni functions and Guidebook principles?"

Phineas slapped his forehead. Looking at the old man again he realized he _had _seen him before. By that time during his coursework, Phineas was pretty antsy to get out into the field and could barely contain his excitement in his classes, it didn't help that he was distracted by Voyager Susan and her legs.

"I'm sorry, Artie. I should have remembered you. Sometimes I don't know where my mind is either. I don't quite have my Guidebook anymore. It's with Jeffrey's mangy mutt back in 1982."

Phineas pulled a Guidebook from the cabinet and thumbed through it. Right on the second page in glaring red ink: directions and codes. It had been so long since he had a Guidebook, the weight of it alone bothered him. He and Jeffrey did fine so far. However, he knew there would come a time when both of them would _not_ know what to do. Jeffrey knew the essentials, but he didn't know _everything _about history. Only Voyager Training School could teach him more. Phineas sometimes wondered if the Omni Control Center purposely gave them seventh grade history level missions because he kept forgetting to pick up his Guidebook.

"Artie, when we landed here, the omni was green, but the dials wouldn't turn. I'm glad though; we were about to head on out when we heard Kayla scream. I wouldn't have been able to save her."

The men left the workshop and went back into the house.

"That was my doing. I requested permission from the Voyager Tribunal to adjust your omni and bring you here. I'm usually very thorough with my check-ups, but I'm getting on in years and the brain slows down a bit I'm afraid. Unfortunately, I wasn't aware of Kayla's predicament. I had no idea about the two men, but in the morning I can tell you more about why they may be after her."

"Talk about good timing! It makes me wonder who's really running the show here. Is there any way to find out who they are?"

"I'll log onto the program tomorrow and you and Kayla can identify their pictures. Just leave your omni on the table, I'll service it tonight."

"I want to identify those men, besides, if you do that maybe you can track them. I want to make sure they don't try to come back, or get her in another time zone."

Artie grew worried. "You are right, Phineas! I didn't even think about that. They could always go ahead a few years. They have to be stopped."

Phineas trudged halfway up the stairs; he was very tired from the crazy day. "That's what matters most, Kayla's safety. She's a very special girl. And you're going to need her in the future. Goodnight Artie, thank you for the hospitality."

"Thank you, Phineas. Have a good rest…oh, Phineas one more thing…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be so quick to doubt a divine intervention, there's undoubtedly a substantial reason why the Voyager cause is allowed to exist in the first place." Artie surmised.

Phineas glanced up and tapped the banister. "Ya know Artie…I can't beat that logic."

-O-

The morning sunlight streamed through the large French windows. Jeffrey groaned and covered his face. He had such a pleasant sleep and he didn't want it to end. Eventually he slid off the bed and made it as best he could. He attempted to do it the way his mother did, shoving the edges of the blankets and quilts under the mattress and smoothing out the wrinkles. After washing up and changing his clothes he crept to see if Kayla was okay. She wasn't in her room. He went to wake up Phineas.

Phineas lay in a tangled mess of sheets, his leg half off the bed and he clutched his pillow on his chin. Jeffrey tapped him.

"Bogg, wake up. Kayla's not in her room."

Phineas rolled away from him and buried his head into the pillow._ "Leeemee!"_

"Bogg, it's time to get up. We've got work to do, remember?"

Phineas reluctantly loosened the pillow and opened his eyes. "You really know how to spoil a man's good dreams, kid! I was on the top mast of a pirate ship and there were these beautiful mermaids singing and…"

Phineas stopped short, he did not let on to Jeffrey how troubling the dream became. The mermaids turned monstrous and clawed at him all the way to the bottom of the ocean.

"It figures you'd be dreaming of mermaids. You did take a big dunking yesterday."

_"Uhh_…never mind, I think I fell from the top of the ship anyway. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get dressed."

"Yes! Please do!"

Jeffrey ran out the room and down the stairs. He smelled bacon frying and his mouth watered. He wandered into the kitchen and to his surprise, he saw Kayla cooking at the stove.

"Hi Jeffrey! Good Morning! Could you help me set the table and pour the juice?"

"Sure, hey, I didn't know you could cook. You're just a kid."

"Yeah, I can…and why not? I'm a kid, but I'm a girl, I _should_ know. One day my husband will appreciate it."

Jeffrey felt ready to give her a lecture about equal rights for women, and realized that his mother and grandmother used to tell him the same thing. It was an old world mentality, and a far cry from the feminist eighties mentality. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, he would. It smells great."

"Junior at _Wayside_ taught me a few things and Artie showed me. I love to cook."

Jeffrey poured each glass and arranged the dishes and utensils. "Good for us! How did you sleep? I've never slept so well in a long time."

"Me either, I slept really good!" She giggled, thinking of Phineas tucking her under the quilt. "I hope you like sunny side up eggs."

"Just make sure there's plenty of yolk in them."

_"Hahaha,_ I know, dry eggs are yucky." Kayla kept her eye on the eggs and patted the grease off the bacon.

"Jeffrey, could you tell me what a Voyager is? I've asked Artie and he wouldn't say."

Jeffrey wrung his hands together and sat down. "If I tell you, you have to promise never to tell anyone that you know, and don't let on to Bogg or Artie that you do either."

"I promise, Jeffrey!"

She spit into her palm and held her hand out. Jeffrey did the same and they shook on it.

He explained to her about a Voyager's job as simply as he could and how important it was to history and related how he and Bogg met. Kayla's eyes nearly flew out of her head. She couldn't contain her excitement.

"No wonder it's a huge secret! _Time Travelers!_ That is the most! I wanna be one too! I can do it! Could you really change history?"

"Kayla, it's not that we're trying to change history, because history already occurred. We're helping history along..._Uhh_…giving it a push where it's needed."

_"Wow!_ My father must have been a Voyager too. He had the same machine Phineas does, what's it called again, an ommy? Onni?"

Jeffrey laughed. "No, it's an _omni._ It can take us to any time zone in history we want. When there's something wrong, it blinks _red_, when it's back to normal, it rings _green_. Look, I know you're thrilled, but please keep it a secret."

Kayla hugged him. "Relax J! I gave you the special handshake, now we're like brother and sister." She giggled.

Jeffrey smiled, but wagged his finger at her. "Good, because if Bogg finds out…"

"Finds out what, Jeff?" Phineas entered the kitchen with a puzzled look on his face.

_"Yumm_! Finds out how good Kayla's breakfast is, you would eat it all. I know how you get around food. I've seen vacuum cleaners with less suction."

"You got me there, it smells delicious."

Kayla hurried to the stove and Phineas helped her bring the food dishes to the table. She rang a bell by the cupboard.

"Artie forgets to eat if I don't call him." She explained.

A few moments later Artie came upstairs and they all enjoyed the meal.

"Kayla, you sure know the way to men's hearts. Or as a Chinese translation puts it, _"If you want to keep a man, feed him!"_ Phineas said with a wink and smile and they all laughed.

Kayla blushed. Phineas was as strong and handsome as a prince charming. She wished he was her father or she was a grown up woman and could marry him. Then she wouldn't have to be afraid and alone anymore. Artie stood and motioned them all to follow.

"Kayla, I need you and Mr. Bogg to accompany me downstairs. I'm going to show you some pictures on my computer and I want you to tell me which two men chased you. Could you do that?"

Kayla and Jeffrey cleared the dishes and she dried her hands.

"Yes, I'll never forget them, they were so ugly and mean."

-O-

Artie led them to the office and set up the computer. Jeffrey had never seen anything like it. In 1982, computers were just coming out for home and personal use, this one made his father's seem as old as a dinosaur. Phineas sat in the chair and Kayla scooted onto his lap. Artie opened the program and showed them face after face of male Voyagers. He narrowed the amount down by the description they gave. Within a few minutes, a broad face appeared with half-moon scars on the chin. Kayla and Phineas both shouted at the same time.

_"That's him!"_

Artie hit a button, and a machine off to the left whirled, and the images printed out.

_"Excellent!_ Scars are a positive I.D. I'd know these faces anywhere. Steven Mason and Jack Temple, Voyager class of 60' both suspended on fraudulent use of their omnis. They were brought to a hearing for conspiring against the Tribunal. Unfortunately they had a great defense lawyer, a young hothead named Drake. Justice _wasn't_ served and they only got a slap on the wrist and the suspension. Not long afterward, a band of renegade Voyagers called _Paradox_ came on the scene. Until this day their faction threatens the history of the earth."

Phineas stared at him incredulously. "I've never heard of anything like this. Paradox? What did the tribunal do to stop them?"

"Charles Sheppard formed a counter-group he called, _Pioneer._ They corrected all Paradox's red lights. I was the Voyager Aide for the group, and that's why I tracked Charles' omni until it stopped working. Now that we have this information, we can attempt to locate the members of Paradox through the memory banks, and it could mean a quick conviction for them."

"Artie, why is it so hard to find these renegades?"

"Right now there is some sort of lock on the omnis of certain key players in Paradox. I don't know who they are as yet."

Jeffrey watched as Phineas' brow furrowed and his mouth settled firmly. He had never seen his partner this serious before.

"It's no wonder they want this omni, the memory banks contains vital proof of their crimes. I can imagine Drake played a part in all this, if he's not already the ringleader." Phineas said.

"Those are my suspicions too. Unfortunately I am unable to retrieve the data. I hope it wasn't permanently damaged. I'm too afraid to leave the omni at Headquarters. I'm not sure whom to trust after Charles. Pioneer and Paradox are both very clandestine groups, but…well…they kind of disbanded and we _thought_ Paradox faded into obscurity."

"So what happened to Charles?" Jeffrey asked, he had already caught on that the man was Kayla's father.

"It seems they got to him, I haven't found a trace from him since 1858." Artie answered.

Artie brought up Charles' picture and Kayla gasped.

"That's my daddy, Artie! I remember! His names was Charles!"

Phineas looked at her saddened and the old man nodded.

"Yes Kayla, that was his Voyager school graduation picture."

"Where is he? Why didn't he come back for me and my mommy? He said he'd come back for us!"

"I'm so sorry child. Your father died, but he was a brave man. He died to save the world from calamity, he was a hero."

Kayla wept on Phineas' shoulder. Jeffrey looked on teary-eyed; he understood her pain. Phineas comforted her, but she wriggled away and faced them all, her anger blazed.

"It was those men, wasn't it? They killed him! Those stupid Voyagers! Stupid time travel! I hate it! _I hate it!_ Why can't you leave history alone? Just let things happen? Then my parents wouldn't be dead, I hate _everything_ about Voyagers!"

Kayla raced up the stairs. Phineas made a move to follow but Artie stopped him.

"She needs time to cool down. What I'd like to know is how she knew about time travel?"

Phineas and Artie looked sternly at Jeffrey, and he gazed at his sneakers.

"I'm sorry! She asked me, I thought it would be okay to tell her. I didn't know all this was involved."

Phineas sighed and patted his shoulder. "It's alright, Jeff, she would have found out anyway. Artie's taking her in as an apprentice…_umm_…you haven't changed your mind have you Artie?"

"No Phineas, she's grieving, she needs time to adjust."

-O-

Jeffrey went upstairs while Phineas and Artie continued to research. Kayla lay on the couch crying and he gave her some tissues.

"Kayla, I'm sorry about your parents. You know I'm an orphan too."

She sniffled and looked up surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah! Before Bogg found me, my parents had died in a bad car accident when I was ten. I was staying with my aunt and uncle, but they didn't want me, I knew it. I even heard them talking about getting rid of me."

Kayla jutted her lower lip and grasped his hand. "That's so sad Jeffrey, I'm sorry! But why can't Phineas change it? Why can't he go back and stop it?"

Jeffrey put his arm around her. "I know what you mean. I asked the same questions at first. Bogg's omni wasn't supposed to go as far as 1982. I was picked to be a Voyager and that's why he was sent to me. There's no way for me to go back, so I just suck it in and do my job. I like it and I'm sure your father liked it too, that's why he did his best, just like Artie and Bogg are doing now."

Kayla's smile returned. "I want to do my best too. I'm just scared. I miss my mommy and daddy a whole lot."

"Don't worry Kayla, you'll be fine. You've got Bogg and me on your side. And it's okay from time to time to be sad about your folks, I get that way sometimes."

"Thanks, Jeffrey! I'm real sorry I broke our promise. I'll never do that again. You know, if I had a brother, I'd want him to be you."

"Hey kid, I thought I _was_ your brother! You gave me the slimy handshake."

"Jeffrey! It's not slimy, it's special!"

"Oh yeah? I think it's both!"

When Phineas and Artie came upstairs, they were relieved to find Kayla and Jeffrey laughing together. Kayla jumped up when she saw them.

"Artie, Phineas…I'm sorry I said those things about Voyagers. I didn't mean it, I know most of them are very special and they help people. You're the most special Phineas, you and Jeffrey…and my father…and those Pioneer people that help him." She counted off on her fingers.

Kayla headed toward the door walking and fiddled with the buttons of the pink dress Artie gave her to wear.

"I'll be leaving now! I have to make sure the fuzz don't catch me, they'll take me back to _Wayside_."

Artie stopped her. "Where do you think you're going, young lady? We have a lot of work to do. You're going to stay with me as long as you want! I'm going to teach you my job. Someone has to take over for me when I'm gone. Well, I'm going to make you the best, _better_ than me."

Kayla squealed with delight and gave Artie a big hug and kiss. "I don't think anyone can be like you, Artie!"

She then ran to Phineas and he scooped her up proudly.

"I told you everything would work out, Kayla"

He kissed her cheek and put her down. He went alongside Jeffrey.

"Jeff, we tracked down the two Voyagers. Alabama, 1889."

"Great, but what do we do when we catch them? I see you're dressed for the occasion. Where's my clothes?" Jeffrey crossed his arms and eyed Phineas' turn of the century attire.

"Don't worry about it, Jeff. I'm playing a role…and you're still a kid. Artie gave a heads up to the Tribunal. The control center got a fix on them. All we have to do is turn our omni year dials counter-clockwise twice and it sends the transport signal to _their_ omnis. They'll be booted straight to Voyager Court, pretty neat, _huh?"_

Jeffrey looked at Phineas in disbelief. "Uh, okay Bogg, sounds like a piece of cake to me. Tell me, how do we get them _both_ back to Voyager Court?"

"Umm, I'm still working that out. One a time if we have to. Say goodbye, Jeff."

Jeffrey shook Artie's hand and hugged Kayla. "We'll see you again, I'm sure of it."

Phineas and Jeffrey gave one last wave and Kayla called out.

"I love you Phineas! I love you Jeffrey!"

Artie scurried to the table and picked up a black Guidebook.

"Wait! Don't forget your new Guide…"

His words fell to the air. The Voyagers had already disappeared into the cosmos for the start of their next mission, to bring down the works of Paradox once and for all.


	4. Saving Breakfast

**The Voyager's Aide**

**Story I  
**

**Chapter 4: Saving Breakfast**

"Bat's breath! The next time, I want to land on a bale of cotton!" Phineas complained rubbing his side.

"Yeah, or some sand would be good too." Jeffrey said.

"That's more plausible, remember the Sahara?"

"Don't remind me, Bogg, I thought I was gonna dry up. And that vulture kept following us, it was getting on my nerves."

The Voyagers landed sprawled out in the rear of an open chuck wagon with sacks of cornmeal, flour and rice stacked within. Looking around, they spotted a restaurant called _'Jessie's'_ and not much else but plains and a few homes dotting the rugged landscape. The day was sunny and the temperature sweltering. Phineas removed his waistcoat and laid back to absorb the sun rays.

_"Ahh,_ now that's much better than a cold, New York ocean. I need a vacation on the beach. One day I'll get it."

Jeffrey took the omni from his belt and sighed. "Bogg, we're not here to tan and bake, we have bad guys to catch, remember? Alabama, July 19th, 1889. Red light and right where Artie said we'd be. It would be really cool if all our missions were so direct through Voyager Aides, right, Bogg? _Bogg?"_

Phineas' eyes remained close and a serene smile passed his lips. He was about to fall into a deep nap until Jeffrey shook him.

_"Alright!_ Ya don't have to be so rough, kid. Relax, will ya?" He grumbled, sitting up.

"I'll relax when the light is green. Bogg, is the omni supposed to be red? You don't think these guys are changing history do you?"

_"Mmm_…_what?_ Oh, I hope not. If they did, we'd have bigger problems on our hands."

Jeffrey turned around and gasped. He shook Phineas' arm. "Uh, Bogg, let's get down! Here comes one of the _bigger _ones now!"

Phineas jolted up and off. A large black man in red plaid and denim overalls charged toward them.

"Hey! What yous doin' in my cart? Is you the ones stealin' my goods? Cuz' I ain't gonna go easy on no thieves!"

He punched his fist against his palm so hard that they both jumped.

"Uh, _heh,_ no sir! We're not stealing at all, I assure you."

Phineas glared at Jeffrey as if to say 'play along.' "The boy here, he hurt his ankle and I just put him up to rest so I could check it a moment."

Jeffrey grabbed his right ankle with a pained expression._ "Oww!_ _Pa,_ are you sure it's not broken?" He cringed.

Phineas pretended to check it. "No _son_, It's just twisted a bit. You see, sir, we were walking along the road and…"

The black man cut him off, his temper softened. "You boys ain't from round' here, is you?"

"No sir, we're from New York."

Artie prepared them well for this voyage. He gave Phineas one thousand dollars in 1905 currency, and pictures of the two Voyagers to show around. Phineas pulled Jeffrey off the cart.

"Can you walk, son?"

"Yeah, I think so, pa."

"Good, because I have some very important business here."

Phineas suggested earlier that he pose as a bounty hunter in order to have an air of authority and he pulled the pictures from his pocket. Artie designed it to look like a _'WANTED'_ ad circa 1905 in New York City. Artie instructed Phineas to give a five hundred dollar reward to whomever could help find the Voyagers.

"Now, do you see these two, sir…?"

The man put his hand up. "Can I ask, what is a pure white man like yourself doin' callin' me 'Sir'? This is the South and coloreds are only _'niggas'_, among other nasty names…are you bein' funny?"

They noticed the man's body clench again. Jeffrey stayed close to Phineas, but spoke up bravely.

"We would never use that word for _bla…_ _your_ people. It's mean and hateful. You're a man that deserves respect and we'll call you _sir_…sir."

To their surprise, the man laughed and patted Phineas on the back. "You got a good child there, raised him well. Name's Clyde."

Clyde held out his hand and, but suspicion lingered in his eyes. Phineas grasped it with a friendly handshake and smile, and then Jeffrey did the same. Clyde's expression soon warmed again.

"Phineas Bogg and my _son _Jeffrey." Phineas slumped a bit and stared at his partner. Jeffrey knew very well that the _'father' _ruse wouldn't go over all the time, but as long as it worked, they were all right.

Clyde looked at the ad. "Now, what's that you got there?"

Phineas handed it over. "Clyde, I'm a bounty hunter and I'm on the trail of these two deviants."

He held up a genuine brass badge and Clyde's stepped away in awe. "You ain't kidding? That is serious!"

"Absolutely. Alabama is their last known hideout. They're fugitives, very dangerous and cunning men, nefarious criminals, scoundrels, rogues…"

Jeffrey tugged on his coat and rolled his eyes. "I think he gets the point_…dad."_ He whispered.

Clyde rubbed the back of his head, but had no recognition. "Jessie's Restaurant is the most famous in this neck of town, anyone dun' pass through winds up there. You could go in and ask around."

"Great! You own 'Jessie's'?" Phineas asked.

"Heck no! A colored man owning a restaurant? We's ain't even allowed to eat there, unless you a slave for that yellow bellied two time-timing _sonuva..."_

Clyde refrained from the rest of his tirade, realizing Jeffrey was listening. They all walked toward the restaurant and Jeffrey kept up the wounded act by limping on his right foot and wincing in pain from time to time. Phineas was impressed with his acting skills and gave him a quick thumbs up.

_"Slave_ for Jessie? I thought slavery ended twenty-five years ago?" Jeffrey noted. Of all the reasons for a red light, the fact that slavery still existed in the new century was the worst.

"Yeah sure it did, It was the happiest year of my young life. But it ain't no matter. People round' here think it's still goin' on, especially Jessie."

Jeffrey sighed. "Sorry Clyde, you know one day it will really be over."

"Here's to dreamin' boy. Just cuz it ain't law, don't mean it won't be in the mind and heart of white folk. People like you and your daddy are a rare bunch indeed."

The restaurant was a busy place and catered mainly to the middle class. The front window was decorated with flowering murals and 'Jessie's' in blazing red calligraphy. Clyde did not follow them in.

"Coloreds ain't allowed to be seen goin' through the front entrance. You go ahead, I got work to do out back anyways."

The sweet aroma of syrup and butter enticed Jeffrey. "Umm, Bogg, do you think we can eat something?"

Phineas pulled out the ad as he headed toward the counter. "Jeff, we just ate breakfast at Artie's."

"Yeah, technically it was thirty-six years ago…well, into the _future_. That was the first meal I had since we left the Trojan War, about a _thousand years_ back. Going through time zones makes me hungry."

"You forgot Artie's corn beef and cabbage, not to mention the two slices of chocolate cake you devoured last night. Where do you put it all? I know, the hair!" Phineas pointed to his head and grinned.

"Come on, Bogg! I'm a growing boy! I need sustenance!"

"Jeff, it's not that I wanna starve ya, but we can't be sluggish on a voyage, it's…"

A flirtatious, southern voice cut into the debate.

"Oh, pish-posh, cutie! No one comes in here and _doesn't_ eat! Name's Blanche and I am here to serve you, _sugar lips."_

A short and stout red-haired waitress with a stifling purple dress and bustle moved toward them and held out her hand. She wore made up eyes and rouge to look younger than her sixty-three years.

Phineas kissed her hand. "Um, _heh,_ it's quite alright. We just came in for some help. Blanche, have you seen these men?"

She took the ad and looked on with distaste. "No handsome, I really can't say I have." She moved in closer, nearly pinning Phineas to the table and held a menu up. She thrust it upon his chest. "Here's the menu, sugar lips! Let me know when you need me for _anything."_

Jeffrey rolled his eyes as he slid into a booth and opened the menu. Most of the time he didn't envy his partner. Women hounded the attractive Phineas Bogg in every time zone. Jeffrey knew his partner had the roving eye too, so he laughed when Phineas got himself in these saucy situations. He occupied himself trying to pick a meal. Phineas ambled around and asked the customers if they had seen the Voyagers and no one could say they had. All the while, Blanche kept on his tail. She used every opportunity to brush by him or touch him with her bustle that had a bow the size of Alabama. Phineas finally slunk across from Jeffrey disgruntled.

"One thing to learn about Southern women, kid, they don't take _'no'_ for an answer, maybe I was being too polite?"

"Maybe, I guess it's tough being man-meat of every century."

Phineas grinned. "Yeah well, it's not always so tough, _whoops,_ and here comes Blanche again, brace yourself."

"She sure has a funny way of walking."

Blanche tossed her head and shoulder's back and shimmied and twisted over with a pen and notebook in hand. She puckered her lips out.

"May I take your order now, Phineas?"

Phineas looked at Jeffrey and fought to suppress laughter. "Your call, kid."

"Now this I gotta try, 'World's greatest pancakes. _'Buttery buttermilk flapjacks smothered in sweet syrup with a delectable side of fresh garden fruits and silky cream.'_ I can never pass up a world's greatest challenge."

"Okay, that sound's enticing. I'm not too hungry. I'll just take one of yours if you don't mind."

"Hey, you always eat off my plate anyway."

Blanche took the menu. "There are many, many enticing things to try at Jessie's, you just say the word. You like the way that dish sounds? I am privileged to make up the menu descriptions 'round here. You should come in more often and have a taste of _all_ the specialties. You won't be disappointed, I'll have them whip you up a special batch."

She quickly stroked Phineas' shoulder and pinched his cheek, then sauntered away to make the order. Phineas laughed freely when she had gone.

"She sure did write the menu, listen to this one. '_Husky T-bone steak, grilled until tender perfection, with a sumptuous medley of collard greens and corn and a side of whipped and creamy potatoes, drenched with tangy gravy._' This is enough to stir a man's hunger."

Jeffrey was resigned. "Yeah, he _might_ even want to _eat_, too."

Phineas smirked. "You're learning way too fast, kid."

"I have the best teacher!"

Phineas reached over and playfully nudged his head. _"Ha!_ _Those_ lessons haven't even begun!"

"I'm so excited I'm shaking in my sneakers!" Jeffrey replied sarcastically. At his tender age of twelve, he sometimes felt the opposite sex was just a major pain. The meal arrived within a few minutes. Jeffrey drowned the pancakes with syrup and they dug in. Phineas took most of the fruit. Jeffrey decided he was torn about the pancakes being the _'World's best.'_

"I don't know, Bogg, these pancakes are kinda bland, but this syrup is awesome! It could make Ralph's dog food taste good."

"You're right. I bet that's the secret to real tasty pancakes."

A short while later, a loud clamor and smashing dishes silenced the patrons. Blanche held her head and groaned. A slew of curses erupted from the kitchen. It was a white man's voice.

"Cover your ears, Jeff." Phineas warned.

"Bogg, I'm from New York in 1982. I've heard worse in school."

"Yeah well, try not to add to your vocabulary, okay?"

"No problem, I don't know what a _'frickin frackin housesmytin_ _fifer'_ is anyway!"

The doors to the kitchen swung open and a tall and lanky middle aged man with sharp features and a white suit and hat stalked out.

"Blanche, order up! Table three! Jemmy, you're through here!"

A hefty black woman trudged out behind him. She had a round, yet pleasant face, dark winsome eyes and broad lips, giving her a seemingly bewildered expression.

"Please Mistuh Jessie! I ain't done no wrong! I's jus' cleanin' the floor and Lloyd trip over me. Please mistuh Jessie, don't fire me! I ain't got nowheres to go! _Please!"_

Jessie looked disgusted with the simpering woman and he raised his backhand and cuffed her cheek. Her plump face bobbed from side to side and tears stung her eyes. She stopped begging and stared pitifully at her worn shoes.

"How dare you follow me out here? Making a minstrel show of my restaurant! That's right you have _nowhere_ to go, my family owned yours for three generations. Quite frankly, you _belong_ to me. Now pick up those rags and start scrubbing the corner walls."

Jemmy silently did as she was told, extremely mortified before the customers. Phineas rose up angry.

"Excuse me, Jeffrey; I need to teach that guy a little Southern hospitality!"

"Bogg, wait, be careful." Jeffrey wasn't about to stop his partner when his temper was up.

Phineas marched over and tapped Jessie, who counted his receipts like nothing happened. "Pardon me sir! Didn't you learn it isn't proper to hit a lady?"

Jessie stopped and laughed. "Lady? Where do you see a lady? That's a fat slave child just fit to work for a dog."

"Then I can see she accomplished that!" Phineas retorted. "You're the only dog I see in here."

Jessie grew indignant and shoved the receipts aside. "Who do you think you are, boy? Telling me how to treat my slaves and calling me a dog? What is she to you? Maybe you'd like to settle this the old fashioned way."

Jessie brushed aside his coat to reveal a shiny, pearl handled revolver. "Are you willing to die for that remark? Lose it all for a stupid slave?"

Blanche couldn't let Jessie hurt the remarkable young man. She tugged at his sleeve.

"Oh, Jessie! Please, not now, not in here! There are customers! He's just another one of those abolitionists, that's all."

Jessie shrugged her off and pushed her aside. "I'll only want your opinion if I ask for it! Now stay out of it, you old battle-ax!"

Blanche dropped her hands and shrank away. Phineas loathed Jessie and his treatment of women, his treatment of everyone in general. He stepped back, but kept his bold front.

"I'd like to see you pull that in front of all your patrons." He challenged.

Jeffrey ran to Phineas' side. "Don't hurt him, Mister! Bogg, what are you doing?"

Jessie laughed harshly. "Hey son, you want to watch your daddy die the fool?"

"He's not a fool! You are! Slavery's over with! You can't treat her that way!"

Jessie reached for his holster and aimed his gun mockingly at Jeffrey. "Want to make a wager? Don't sass your elders, son, it's not polite."

Phineas yanked Jessie's wrist and the gun dropped to the floor. He grabbed his collar and pulled him close furious.

"How dare you aim a gun at him? At a child!"

Jessie laughed uneasily and shoved him off._ "Relax!_ it wasn't loaded this time! Can't you tell a bluff when you see one?"

Phineas dropped him and moved Jeffrey away. He raised a fist. "I'd never endanger a life with one. I'm in the right mind to…"

At that exact moment, Jessie's suit went from snow white to filthy and sopping wet. Phineas and Jeffrey jumped back and gaped. Jemmy threw down her rags.

"I's sick and tired of this place! Heck! I's tired of you and scrubbing walls! I's gonna make me some syrup!"

Jemmy leaped up surprisingly fast. She bounded over to the nearest table, grabbed a tin pitcher and came back to face Jessie. Everyone was stunned. Jemmy looked him squarely in the face. Her body heaved with rage.

"I's done workin' for you! You scoundrel! You sure is a dog!"

She poured the contents of the tin over his head. Thick brown syrup oozed out. It matted his hair and dripped over his eyes. She hefted her skirts and kicked him painfully in the shin. Jessie crumpled to his knees humiliated.

Jemmy shook hands with Phineas and Jeffrey. "Thank you boys for givin' me back my confidence! This syrup is my greatest recipe and he stole it."

_"You_ made the syrup? _Wow!_ It's delicious; you should bottle it! In fact, I want you to have this, to help you get started."

Phineas dug into his pocket and pulled out a wad of bills. He generously gave her five hundred dollars. He'd have to deal with the Voyager Financial Department another time. Jemmy stamped her foot and threw her hands up in the air with a joyful holler. She wrapped Phineas in a huge, bear hug and planted a hearty kiss on his lips. Everyone in the room gasped. Phineas grinned and blushed scarlet, and Jeffrey laughed aloud.

"Alright, Bogg!"

"I's thank you from the bottom of my heart!"

Jemmy looked down on Jessie and stuck out her tongue. Turning with her backside in the air, she waltzed out a new woman. Jessie managed to stand up, but slipped in the syrup and water. The entire restaurant broke into raucous laughter and Jessie screamed in a purple-faced rage.

"Jemima! _Jemima!_ You get back here! I say! I say get back here!"

"Can it, Foghorn!" Jeffrey called out and Phineas chuckled as they ran from the restaurant. It was these moments that made being a Voyager worthwhile and fun. Jeffrey tugged his arm with a sudden realization.

"Bogg, do you know who woman that was?"

"_Uhh,_ a woman who makes great syrup?"

"That's Aunt Jemima! Her name and picture is on the most famous syrup in the world. I didn't know she was real! I thought she was just a made-up logo. Weird!"

Phineas opened the omni and it rang green. "You're right, kid! I remember now. You know what? I think I inspired her too."

"I guess so, Bogg! You certainly got her started with all that dough. Hey, by the way, thanks for sticking up for me in there. I was a little scared."

"No problem Jeff, I hate bullies like him. Now, we have two Voyagers to catch. I wish I knew were to start."

Jeffrey hopped off the porch in a hurry, pointing toward the wagon.

"Now we do, look!"

-O-

The two, rogue Voyagers were engaged in a struggle with Clyde, It was apparent they were the wagon thieves Clyde wanted to apprehend. Steven Mason had Clyde on the ground with his knee thrust on his back. He looked up in time to see Phineas plunge into him. Jack Temple scampered to the wagon and tried to ride away. Jeffrey bravely chased after him.

"Hey! You're not going anywhere!"

Jeffrey hefted up a sack of rice and forced it at him. Jack fell onto the road and Jeffrey pounced on his chest. Phineas yanked Steven into a headlock while Clyde raced to get rope and tie him up.

"Jus' like ropin' a bull! This be the last time y'all steal from me!"

Phineas set his omni the way Artie instructed as Steven shouted oaths and threats.

"You can't stop us! There will be others after me! They will get the Sheppard omni and the girl!"

"We'll let the Tribunal decide that!"

Phineas pushed the button hard and jumped back before he made accidental contact with him.

"Bon Voyage!"

Clyde was distracted and fortunately missed the disappearing act. "Hey Phineas! The other one! He's got your boy!" He rushed forward, twirling his rope.

Phineas raced to Jeffrey. Jack shook off the blow from the rice bag and he grabbed Jeffrey's waist.

"You want to play games, boy? I will play too!"

Jeffrey panicked. He tried to shake loose, but Jack pulled him tighter as he leaned forward in a desperate attempt of escape.

"Bogg! Help me! He's…!"

Phineas came too late; Jack and Jeffrey vanished into time.

_"No!_ Jeffrey!" He wanted to fling the omni. "Why didn't you work for both of them? _Dammit!_ It's one a time! I forgot!"

Phineas kicked the wagon wheel furious and Clyde stood by dumbfounded, his rope slithered to the ground.

"Where'd they dun go? And where's the other one? What's goin' on round' here?"

Phineas tried to stop the anxiety from setting in. He had to think fast. He needed to get back to Artie's and trace Jack's omni. He turned to Clyde and handed him the remaining five hundred dollars.

"You did a good job, Clyde, thanks for all your help. Here's your reward for helping me catch them!"

But I didn't catch…" Clyde could not believe his eyes as he saw Phineas disappear. He tossed his eyes heavenward.

"The Good Lord is smilin' on me! Be well, man! I hope you find your boy!"

**A/N:** **Aunt Jemima Syrup is only a logo and not a real woman. Chris Rutt and Charles Underwood of the Pearl Milling Company developed Aunt Jemima, the first ready mix, in 1889. Through the century her picture changed and was modernized so as not to resemble the 'minstrel show' image that the men were inspired to originally use. I wanted the character to resemble the original bottle to be true to the era.  
**


	5. The next generation

**The Voyager's Aide**

**Story I  
**

**Chapter 5: The next generation**

Phineas landed with a hard thud on the pavement. He looked around, thankful to be in front of Artie's Brownstone. He dusted himself off and ran to the side door.

"Bat's breath, the secret-knock! _Umm_…knock two times, knock once…_tap…no!_ What is it!"

He felt a pang of remorse. He had gotten too comfortable. For so long he relied on Jeffrey's wits to get them out of situations and now his partner was missing. He thought of Jeffrey's heartfelt speech in the antiques room and wanted to cry. If something terrible happened to Jeffrey, he knew he could never forgive himself and would probably want to stop being a Voyager altogether. He rubbed his eyes and banged loudly on the door.

"Artie! Open up! It's me, Phineas! It's an emergency!"

As he waited, he looked at the surrounding neighborhood; there was something vaguely different about the area. He examined the door again. The dark blue curtains were replaced with deep red ones and the old news clippings were gone. The cars on the street caught his eye. There were more of them and they were huge and colorful. He peeked around to the front of the Brownstone. It was well kept with trimmed ivy covering the window edges and potted, flowers dotted the stairway to the entrance.

"Maybe I have the wrong block? No. This is it. I used the right code…I think?" He banged again and went to check his omni. The door flung open and a slender hand grabbed him inside a brightened room that smelled of sweet potpourris.

"Phineas! My God! We thought you would _never_ come back! Why did you come to this time zone? Oh, never mind! The important thing is locating Jeffrey and that you got Mason exiled. Sit down and I'll boot up the system."

Phineas could barely think at the moment, but he recognized the room. The computer was hooked up in the same spot, but the model looked even more advanced than he remembered. There were other clear differences; No dust mites and all of Artie's papers and books that were once strewn haphazardly were now on sleek wooden shelves and enclosed in silver and black file cabinets. The walls had been repainted from drab beige to a lively pale green.

"We've been waiting sixteen years for you, Phineas! Did you forget the code to return to Artie?"

Phineas sat back on the sofa and massaged his temples. He opened his eyes and gaped at the stunningly beautiful young woman before him. He searched her face for a moment and broke into a grin. The slanted and large turquoise eyes could only belong to Kayla Sheppard. She was short, standing only an inch or two from five feet. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a pink button down blouse that slightly hugged her curves. Her wavy, light brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail. He found himself unable to tear his gaze from her. She blushed and smiled.

"It's amazing to see you like this."

He gulped, remembering why he came. "Kayla…I…I…didn't have time to check the code. I thought I did. No…I didn't think about it. Never mind that! Jack Temple has Jeffrey and I have no clue where they went."

Kayla typed fast on the computer. "Don't worry; I noticed him off the radar. I'll try to send you back to nearly the exact moment they landed in the new time zone."

A red light flashed across the screen with the word, '_UNKNOWN.'_

"What! No! Phineas, Jack's omni can't be traced yet. I'm sending an alert to Voyager Headquarters now. I don't know how long it will take, but no matter what, you _will_ get to Jeffrey."

Phineas jumped up. "Aw no! How long will that take?"

She finished typing her message and put the computer on standby. "All we can do is wait for them. I made sure to place it on highest priority."

Kayla led Phineas back to the couch. She examined him; He had not aged a day since she was eight years old. She now realized how young he was. Seeing him through a grown woman's perspective – he was the most gorgeous man she ever encountered. She had always thought so. Phineas Bogg was tall and broad shouldered with a trim and muscular physique. He had intense, round and clear blue eyes. His disheveled, dark blonde hair framed his full and even features on his chiseled face. He was all together desirable. What made him even more appealing were his sincere, honorable qualities. Phineas behaved like a true gentleman with enough roughness around the edges to be exciting.

Phineas checked the omni confused. "February, 17th _1957?_ I don't remember turning the dial for this random zone. Oh well, at least you're here. I'm sorry I was rude, I didn't say hello or anything."

"I didn't say hello either, I just dragged you into my lair and barraged you with questions. So..._hello!"_

"I can't believe it's you! You look…you look wonderful! But you always were a beautiful girl, Kayla." Phineas shook his head fascinated.

Kayla lowered her eyes. "Thank you Phineas, it has been a long time. Artie died last year."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, he was a good man."

"Yes, the best. He taught me everything I know and more. I owe my life to him, and I owe it to him to be the best I can be in this work. Jeffrey told me that when I was eight. If it weren't for you and Jeffrey intervening that day I could have been killed. I realize now that you weren't really there to help _me._ It just happened that way."

Phineas shifted closer and took her hand. "A certain Voyager Aide once told me to trust divinity. Kayla, I believe I was there to help you. Look how everything turned out. Who else would have had the patience and skill to learn Artie's job?"

Kayla flashed a grin and they both stood at the same time, banging into each other. Phineas laughed then gave her a warm glance and smile.

"Kayla, despite the circumstances, it's a pleasure to see you again. Now that you're older we can really talk. I want to know what went on in sixteen years and if I can't stay now, I promise… I'll come back to you."

Kayla forced herself to meet his gaze. His expression was full of sincerity. She couldn't count the times she thought of him and stared longingly at his images on the database during her teens. She took a chance and raised her arms to embrace him. He responded in kind and they clung to each other.

"I know you will, Phineas."

She rested her head on his chest as she had so many years ago; the night he tucked her in and captured her heart. Phineas caressed her hair and felt his shirt dampened. He pulled her away and held onto her shoulders.

"Are you alright, Kayla?"

She nodded, but tears illuminated her eyes. "I'll be fine, I'm just having a…a moment."

Phineas hugged her again. "That's okay. Take all the moments you need."

A warm feeling struck Phineas. He sensed her desire for love and her loneliness, and he imagined that perhaps she could fill his similar desires. A light flickered in his mind as if it were a green light on the omni and his confidence surged again. He _would_ find Jeffrey with her help. He knew she was special and it was in his nature to grow attached quickly. In spite of seeing each other for just a few minutes, they both felt an instant attraction.

"I'm sorry, Phineas. I must look so weak, seeing you again made me think of my crazy childhood."

Before he could answer she wiped her eyes and headed toward the stairs. From above, a door slammed and they heard frenzied footsteps and rustling around. Phineas jumped in front of Kayla.

"Be careful, you don't know who that could be."

"Oh…that's just Jeremy. I sent him to do some grocery shopping."

As they went up the steps Phineas tried to hide his disappointment at his competition.

"So, who's Jeremy?" He asked. "Boyfriend?"

"No! Jeremy is my assistant Voyager Aide. He's a twenty-year old whiz kid and aspiring musician. He does what Artie used to do, repairing the omnis, data retrieval and such. He's brilliant and he even has a photographic memory. It's amazing."

"What's that?"

"He can remember anything down to the last detail just by seeing it or reading it once! He also runs some of my errands."

"Oh, I see_…impressive._ But still, let me go ahead…hey, you never know."

His jealous sentiments passed. Phineas held her hand and opened the door that led to the pantry. Jeremy hopped around putting away groceries and he half hummed and half sang what sounded like a pleasant love song. Jeremy was a wiry and handsome young man with a shock of dark wavy hair and piercing blue eyes hidden behind thick black glasses. Phineas inched out and Jeremy spun around. He jumped back into the fridge with a yell.

_"Jeesh!_ What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack!"

His reflexes were quick and he pulled a kitchen knife from the wooden block by the stove.

"Who are you man? Where's Kayla? Don't make me come at you!"

Kayla came from behind Phineas and put her hands out. She gently put the knife down.

"Jeremy, _relax,_ this is Phineas Bogg. Remember, he's the Voyager we've been waiting for."

Jeremy let out a whoosh of relief and went up to Phineas. He circled him and stared him up and down with a gaze of mistrust.

"Yeah Kay, you only waited _forever._ Say man, what took you so long to come back?"

"I didn't mean to wait so long, I just forgot to hit the original code to go back to Artie. Look, if you all wanted me so badly why didn't you rig the omni like Artie did in the first place and have me recalled to his time zone?"

"Artie wanted to wait until both Voyagers were caught, and then we noticed Jeffrey get lost in the time stream, and as you saw, he couldn't trace the omni. And you…well, you _didn't_ come back to us, we don't really know what happened. Headquarters couldn't even trace Temple's omni all this time. It's perpetually coded." Jeremy said disappointed. "But I'm gonna break it! I know I can."

"Artie told me that Paradox had some tough coding on their omnis."

"There are quite a few glitches in that new version of the Omnibus Headquarters installed. I'm filing a _huge_ complaint! Artie eventually became so busy with his other Voyagers, special projects and training and raising me. He told me to expect you to show up at some point. Headquarters called him in to teach history courses in the last few years. You should have seen the honor at his funeral." Kayla said.

Kayla sank into the chair. Artie was always in her heart. She almost wanted to give up when he died, but never forgot the universal issues involved and what her father died for.

Phineas gave them a big, apologetic shrug. "I'm sorry everything got messed up, but I'm here now. At this point my only concern is Jeffrey."

Kayla and Jeremy exchanged sympathetic glances.

"Oh…okay…okay…I guess he checks out, if you trust him, Kayla?"

"I do with my life. I'm sorry Phineas, Jeremy is very vigilant about our safety and it's not always a bad thing."

"I can see that. Hey look kid, I'm not on display so you can stop circling me."

Jeremy shrugged and resumed the groceries. "So Kay, did you get a trace on the boy yet?"

Phineas slumped in the chair across Kayla and rubbed his head. "Yeah, maybe we should wait downstairs?"

Kayla lifted the side of her shirt and Phineas noticed a small black device. "What's that thing?"

"Don't worry, this is a pager, it will go off when they contact me, anytime, anywhere."

Phineas sat back, the tension in his muscles was overbearing. He craned his neck and rubbed it. Kayla noticed and massaged his shoulders.

"I can imagine how you feel, but Jeffrey knows you'll try anything in your power to save him. That thought would keep him strong wherever he is."

The massage relaxed him, she had a strong grip and her words of encouragement lifted him up. He tried to block out the worst-case scenarios. In a Voyager's life any trip could be disastrous if not handled properly. It wasn't just that Jeffrey was on his own, that had happened before. but now he was in the clutches of a mad Voyager. Just as Kayla stopped Phineas took her hand from behind his shoulder and stroked it.

"Thank you Kayla, I really needed that."

"There's more where that came from…" She whispered. Phineas cocked an eyebrow and a smile played on his lips. "You said it and I'm game. I may take you up on that offer real soon."

Jeremy coughed loud. "Hey, anyone up for a sandwich?"


	6. The Voyager of the Past

**The Voyager's Aide**

**Story I  
**

**Chapter 6: The Voyager of the Past**

Jeffrey sat up groggily and rubbed his head, his stomach churned from the constant movement of his surroundings. Warm gusts of wind brushed over his face and the sun beat upon his skin and he heard waves crashing around him. He shielded his eyes and looked up at giant, flapping sails. Suddenly, two burly arms from behind him dragged him to his feet.

"Let me go!"

"You little scamp! How dare you try and defeat me!"

Jeffrey tried to wiggle free, but he was no match for Voyager Jack Temple. "Stop!"

"I'm going to toss you into the brink!"

He pulled Jeffrey to the edge of the ship. All Jeffrey could think of was to cry aloud for help. "No! Help me! _Bogg!_ I need you Bogg! Please let me go!"

"There's no Bogg here to save you, guttersnipe!"

Jack laughed as he yanked one of Jeffrey's legs over the side. Jeffrey put up a strong fight and kicked against the sidewall. A remarkable silhouette loomed over them from the forecastle deck.

"Release the boy, stowaway! Release him now or else you will feel my wrath!"

Jeffrey and Jack both glanced up amazed. The tall man before them glared down, his blue-gray eyes wide and sharp. His hair was a mix of dark blonde and silver curls that whipped around his chiseled and bearded, broad face. His mouth set in a grim determination. He wore a billowing white shirt with a black leather vest, beige pants and high black boots with silver buckles that shimmered in the sunlight.

"Did you not hear what I said, you fiend? Let him go now!"

He pulled a sword from the sheath buckled around his waist. His deep voice and sturdy presence commanded full attention. Other sailors appeared around him with their rough hands poised on their own swords. Their narrowed eyes threatened murder should the man not obey their Captain.

Jeffrey felt Jack's hands tremble as he dropped him to the deck.

"Who are you? What port did you come from? I am the Captain here and I don't take kindly to stowaways."

The Captain walked toward them. Jeffrey decided he would be safest by the Captain and rushed to his side. Jack stood his ground and glared at Jeffrey with malice.

"I am _not_ a stowaway!"

"You're certainly not a member of my crew!"

"The boy is my prisoner! However, trapping him here may be a better fate, wouldn't it boy? You will be alive in the stream of time with no omni and no way to get back to your friend Bogg!"

The Captain glanced at both of them confused. Jeffrey knew what Jack was about to do as he reached for his belt. He couldn't let that happen, but he was scared and dizzy from the swaying ship. It had been a long time since he was on a boat. He thought of Phineas and little Kayla, how frightened she was when Jack almost killed her; he wouldn't let them down. Jeffrey raced toward him and used all his force to knock him backward. At that moment the ship took a dive and they both toppled into the sea.

The Captain threw down his sword and unbuckled his sheath.

"Men Overboard! Drop anchor!"

The sailors did as they were told; one lowered the dinghy and hopped inside. The Captain tore off his vest and dived in the swirling ocean without hesitation. He couldn't care less about the man, but he did not want the boy to drown – not like his only son.

Jeffrey rose to the surface, startled from the plunge. He couldn't see Jack Temple anywhere. The swelling waves were overtaking him. He saw the Captain swimming to him against the current, but it seemed to drag him further away. Jeffrey flailed his arms as he tried to reach out. Without any warning Jack burst out of the water in front of him. He raised his omni high.

"I'm going to finish you off!"

Jeffrey had enough of this Voyager. "No you won't, you jerk! Step off!"

Using the last of his strength, Jeffrey punched him hard in his protruding belly. The omni slipped from his hand and Jeffrey grabbed it before it sank. He popped it open and turned the code, then swam as far he could away from Jack. All he could think of was how thankful he was to have taken swimming lessons at the Y. Jack finally caught his bearings and clawed at him.

"What are you doing you rat? NO!"

Jeffrey couldn't shake him off. If he were going to be sent to Headquarters with him, he would welcome it. At least he would be safe and be able to find Bogg. He hit the activator button and to his utter surprise, Jack was the only one who vanished, but the omni remained. Somebody up there was paying attention.

The Captain was flabbergasted at what he saw, but he couldn't stop and speculate. Another wave crashed over the boy and he disappeared. The Captain dove under and swam to Jeffrey. The boy tried his best to surface. The Captain clutched him, but he noticed the boy wanted to get a hold on the sinking brass device. The captain stretched his arm and grasped it before it was lost in the depths.

They surfaced just in time; Jeffrey nearly lost consciousness. He threw his arms around the Captain's neck, shivering and coughing. The Captain held him close, and kept his head above water as a robust sailor approached with the dinghy.

"Now, now, boy. That was one of the finest acts of bravery I have ever seen. Your father would be proud, _shh,_ you're safe now, you're safe." The Captain spoke softly.

Jeffrey didn't know if he was getting delirious, but there was something about the Captain that reminded him very much of Phineas. He couldn't place it; the voice and mannerisms were similar. He thought of Phineas' sash and belt, red and green with the United States National eagle seal on the buckle. The Captain had a similar design on his buckle and sash, only it was a falcon. Jeffrey wearily closed his eyes.

"I want Bogg, I want to see him." He murmured.

The Captain put the child onto the boat and climbed beside him. He looked him over and decided that he would be fine; he was just tired and waterlogged. The boy was dressed in a fashion he had never seen before. Jeffrey looked at him groggy.

"Son, there is only one Bogg here, _myself,_ Captain Jeremiah Phineas Bogg."

Jeffrey gasped. He was face to face with Phineas' father. The revelation struck him along with fatigue, and he fainted.

-O-

Eight bells and loud voices calling out _'Second dog watch!'_ awakened Jeffrey a few hours later. He groaned, and saw that he lay in a cushy, wooden bed. He wasn't in his clothing, just an over-sized dressy night-shirt. A few lanterns illuminated the room. It was high-styled with a nautical theme. Jeffrey guessed it was the Captain's quarters.

A bright painting on the wall caught his eye. Captain Bogg, years younger, stood beside a seated, blonde woman. She wore a jade gown that matched her eyes. She was beautiful, and she resembled Phineas. She held a chubby cheeked baby girl with a mass of platinum waves and eyes like blue corals. Standing next to the Captain was a little boy of about seven years old. Jeffrey approached the painting in awe. The intensity of the child's vivid eyes and the sly little smile upon his lips was so familiar. He heard someone move toward him and became frightened. A sturdy hand grabbed his shoulder; it was Captain Bogg.

Jeffrey felt wary. Phineas barely spoke of his past or his family, so it was a topic Jeffrey avoided. He reasoned that the Captain did save his life, and Phineas wasn't a bad guardian to him he had to have learned virtue somewhere. Jeffrey remembered how cold Phineas seemed in the very beginning of their partnership. Nevertheless, when there was danger, Phineas protected him, even facing near-death situations. Jeffrey wondered if Captain Bogg knew the truth about his son, and if not, he wanted him to.

"A very lovely family you have, sir."

"Thank you, son, I love them very much."

Jeffrey noticed how his voice choked up, but he cleared his throat promptly.

"You look well, boy! All you needed was some rest, and I have some fruit and broth that will bring your strength back."

He led Jeffrey to a long, wooden table and sat down at the other end. He propped his long legs up and leaned back with his arms behind his head. Jeffrey, although intimidated, ate eagerly.

"What is your name boy?"

"Jeffrey Jones."

"Jeffrey Jones, where are you from? And how did you get on this ship? I do expect your answers to be truthful. Earlier I saw a man disappear into thin air. I tried to convince myself he drowned, but I cannot. I know it was because of this…_device."_

The Captain placed the omni in the center of the table.

"You nearly drowned us both wanting to recover it, what unworldly power does it have?"

"You may not believe me, sir."

"Jeffrey, I am a reasonable man, however, I'm _no_ fool. I'll be the judge of what I believe and don't believe, now please, tell me everything." He began eating an orange. "Eat the citrus fruits too, Jeffrey; you wouldn't want to get scurvy. I've seen many a sailor a die from that dreaded disease in my youth. There's something about these particular fruits that prevent it."

"Yeah, Vitamin C."

"Vita…_what?_ What is C?"

"Oh, um, that's just a name for it I guess. Vitamins are the minerals found in foods and in our bodies that are necessary for us to function healthily. They boost our energy and even help prevent diseases like scurvy before they start. That's why so many ships keep stock of the oranges."

Jeffrey bit his lip hoping he didn't sound like a know it all. The other kids at school used to tease him for that. He just got excited whenever he knew facts that would help others. The Captain looked at him amazed.

"You must be a scholar's son to have this knowledge, or a doctor's boy."

"My father is…was…an historian. But Captain, I'm here because…well…I want you to…I want…"

"Spit it out, boy! Never be afraid to say what's on your mind if you know it's of value to others."

"It is! I want you know that…I'm a good friend of your son, Phineas Bogg."

A flicker of sorrow passed over Jeremiah's face and his eyes darkened.

"That's impossible! My son…My son Phineas is _dead!_ He's been dead for five years!"

Jeffrey was struck hard with that statement. As false as it was, his heart ached.

"Please don't get angry at me, Captain Bogg. You wanted the truth. It's a long story but your son is alive and well. In fact he's a hero! He's a Voyager, we both are."

"My ship is aptly named 'Voyager.' Where is Phineas then? Why are you here alone?"

Jeffrey observed that he was becoming more intrigued than angry. He discerned the love Captain Bogg still had for Phineas, the love of a _good_ father for his son.

"We were on a certain mission to capture two men, I was trying to get the big goon that nearly drowned me, but he caught me and took me out of the time zone, Phineas couldn't stop him in time."

"What do you mean by time zone?"

Well sir, that's what Voyagers do, _we travel through time to help history along…"_

The Captain cut him off as he picked up the omni and Jeffrey held his tongue. He was never going to finish the speech Phineas gave him when they first met.

"With this contraption? What it is it? It resembles a compass, but quite unlike any I've seen."

He flicked it open and the green light went off. Shock passed over his face and he peered at it closer. "What! How does it light up like that? There is obviously no candle inside."

"It's through electricity sir, it's called an omni."

"An omni? All-knowing? Electricity…you mean like the lightning in the sky? Or those fish that light up in the ocean? Electron? That sort of thing?"

Jeffrey was impressed at the Captain's intelligence for notions years ahead of his time. It was Benjamin Franklin who made the connection between lightning and electricity and he and Bogg had been part of that discovery. He almost laughed; Phineas did not seem to have his father's intellect.

"That's right, sir! Electrons."

"Hmm, that's plausible. I notice the dates and years on here, so you adjust these mechanisms around the globe and then travel through time to the year?"

"Yes, Captain."

"What about the other light? There is another light, what color does that glow?"

Jeffrey came around to the Captain's chair and stood over his shoulder. He didn't want him to press the wrong button.

"That light is red; it blinks when we land in a time zone where history has gone wrong. I wouldn't turn that button if I was you though, we'll disappear into another time zone."

The Captain became quizzical and put the omni down to Jeffrey's relief.

"I see. I knew I wasn't going mad when I saw your captor vanish. I'll leave your property alone, Jeffrey. Tell me, how can history go wrong if it already happened?"

"I really don't know, Captain Bogg, but there are many Voyagers around the world traveling throughout time and keeping history on its…_proper_ course. I guess Voyagers are from the very distant future, where history is already written out or…or…another planet or something. I haven't learned all the details yet, sir."

"Another _planet?_ Perhaps like the sun? No…much too hot. Or the moon? Impossible! It couldn't be on the luminaries…though there are billions of stars. This is a very strange occupation. I suppose history is going as planned here since your light is green."

The Captain looked hopefully at Jeffrey. If he wasn't being deceived it could only mean one thing. His son was alive. He pressed on with more questions.

"What does Phineas have to do with all of this? Where has he been? Why haven't I seen him?"

"Like I said Captain, it's a very long story."

The Captain adjusted himself more comfortably in the chair, giving Jeffrey his full attention. Jeffrey knew that with the omni in his possession he could leave at any moment, but he didn't know where to go. He couldn't be sure that Phineas returned to Artie. He didn't want to risk leaving, knowing that Phineas could also be tracing him at that very moment. He was intrigued with being in the presence of Phineas' father and he always wanted to be on a _real_ ship.

"I enjoy stories, my Phineas was full of them, though they mostly came from his large imagination. Start from the very beginning of your knowledge." The Captain coaxed him.

Jeffrey took the seat closest to him. Up until now, he never had the chance to relate his adventures as a Voyager. This mission would shed light on Phineas' past.

"It all started in the spring of New York City, 1982…"


	7. Recurring dreams

**The Voyager's Aide**

**Story I  
**

**Chapter 7: Recurring dreams**

Phineas observed wide eyed as Jeremy polished off a double pastrami sandwich, two whole sour pickles, coleslaw, and a huge slab of apple pie with whip and ice-cream. During the meal he also lamented that he were home for his favorite dinner, his mom's baked chicken and stuffing. And he looked forward to eating the leftovers before bed. Phineas ate some, but he wasn't in much of a mood to stomach food.

_"Where_ does he put it all?" He whispered to Kayla.

"I think he has a super metabolism, burns it off as quick as he eats it. I wish I could do that, but I'd only expand horizontally, I'm not getting any taller."

Phineas looked her over; she wasn't bone thin. She reminded him of a flighty pixie the way she hurried around getting things in order for dinner. When she finally sat down she had a cute way of folding her legs and leaned toward him with sincere interest and a hearty, genuine laughter. She had that endearing trait even as a child. He couldn't help but laugh along with her; she tried to brighten his spirits by telling him humorous stories of visiting Voyagers.

"…So this insane Voyager shows up, he's short, chubby and hysterically funny and he carried an electric guitar on his back. He called himself the _'god of rock'_. He shows up with President Howard Taft right in our living room!"

"Taft! I heard of him, he got stuck in a bathtub I think…"

"Yeah, that's all anyone remembers of the poor guy. Never mind all he did for the unions and shaping of national policies and peace in general. He was happier when he went back into law." Jeremy added with a mouthful of pastrami.

"Exactly! So the 'god of rock' shows up with Taft, tub and all! Him and Artie spent almost a half-hour trying to pull the president out of the tub, but do you know whose idea it was to get him out? _Me!_ I told them to use some butter and that did the trick! It was a green light and everything!"

The rest of the evening wore on in the same manner, laughing, talking, and more laughing. Phineas related stories of how he lost Cleopatra in New York; he noticed the blush in Kayla's face when he expounded how Cleo thought it was his kiss that made the world turn around. Jeremy was fascinated with the stories of Charles Lindbergh and Robin Hood, one of his favorite books.

Kayla related some about her sheltered life with Artie and family research she had done. Jeremy told him how he wound up in the business with Voyagers. Basically, he didn't want to _'slice meats in his uncle's deli.'_ He also talked incessantly about Kirstie, the love of his life. She was part Native-American with stunning emerald green eyes and shiny black hair. Phineas let out a wolf whistle upon seeing her photograph, but covered it over with a cough when Kayla frowned in his direction. Phineas spoke privately to Jeremy on some romantic pointers while Kayla did the dishes. Above all, Phineas spoke highly of Jeffrey and how much he came to love him like a son. It was nearly eleven o' clock when Jeremy jumped from his chair.

"Oh my gosh! My mother is going to kill me! I'll be over tomorrow, Kay! Page me if anything comes up?"

"Okay, I hope you don't get in serious trouble."

"Nah, I'm too old for curfews, but she hates when I don't call her. I'll tell her I was with my uncle Morty, he owes me a big favor anyway. Look, I'm a grown man. She's gotta cut the strings."

Kayla laughed and locked the door behind him. She watched from the window to make sure he got into his car safely. Satisfied, she met Phineas in the parlor. He stood with his arms folded, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"So, you really trust Jeremy, that's good. He's a neat guy. Very animated."

"Yeah he is, He's like the kid brother I never had. Besides, I told him I'll send him back to when dinosaurs roam if he ever tells."

Phineas smirked. "Is that even possible?"

"Nope, technically, the code only allows Voyagers to travel in the stream of human time, but he doesn't need to know that right now. Come with me, I have something to show you."

They went into the basement room with the computerized closet and Phineas looked around. Many of the antiques were missing, including the red wagon Jeffrey admired. Kayla called him to the closet.

"Remember these? Boy did they need a good washing. But now they're as good as new!"

Phineas was surprised to see both his and Jeffrey's outfits; they had been cleaned, pressed and altered. The rips on his vest shoulder looked non-existent, new ties were sewn onto his shirt and his brown boots were polished. The worn heels were replaced with sturdy new ones.

_"Wow!_ They look fantastic! You kept them this long?"

"Of course, I knew you would be back for them sometime. These clothes are a novelty, they represent who you are and I couldn't let them get moth-eaten."

Kayla folded the clothes on her arm and commanded the closet doors to shut.

"I'll leave these in your room. You look tired Phineas, why don't you go up to the old room and get some sleep, things will look better in the morning."

"I'd like to use the shower too."

"Be my guest to whatever you need, if you're hungry later, help yourself. The fridge is stocked; just pretend it's your house too."

Phineas thanked her and they both retreated upstairs. After a refreshing shower Phineas felt more relaxed, but he wasn't quite ready to hit the sack. He knocked on Kayla's door and she opened it worried.

"What's wrong?"

Phineas put up his hands. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you, I was just wondering what will happen if they alert us while we sleep?"

Kayla smelled like a sweet Magnolia flower and wore pink silky pajamas. He couldn't help but look at her intently. Phineas stood before her shirtless with the sweat pants she had left in his room. Kayla did her best to keep her gaze on his face. She really didn't know where to look; every inch of him was as striking as a carved statue.

_"Umm,_ don't worry about that, Phineas. My pager is on twenty-four hours and so am I. In this profession you learn to be a light sleeper. I'm sure you're the same way. I'll wake you if anything, I promise. And if we happen to miss it, the alert will still be on the computer when we get up."

Kayla had to contain herself when he lifted his arms over his head, stretched, and smiled.

"That's a relief, I can only hope it's there at all. Goodnight, Kayla."

Kayla leaned on the doorjamb and twisted the knob nervously.

"Goodnight, Phineas."

They parted ways, but intense emotions still lingered in them.

-O-

Phineas had an erratic sleep, trapped in one of his recurrent dreams. There was always a terrible storm, crashing waves, and a man's voice calling out to him through the darkness. In this dream he fell from high above the main mast, and the black, swirling ocean opened like a giant mouth desperate to swallow him whole. Just as he hit the water, he awoke distressed. This time he had fallen off the bed. He grasped at the quilt entwined around his legs. Although it was cold outside, a sheen of sweat covered his body. He pulled himself up and forced his thoughts away from the dream. It was morning. He washed up and put on his clothes then bounded down the stairs to the pantry.

Kayla was seated at the table eating breakfast and reading the morning news. She was dressed in a pastel pink skirt suit; her layered hair was down, the sides pulled back by two sparkling clips. Phineas stepped in, his face betrayed a look of awe.

"Kayla, you look so lovely. Pink is your color. Are you going somewhere special?"

Kayla glanced up and smiled. Phineas looked perfect in his original pirate attire. She motioned him to sit down and serve himself.

"Brown sugar oatmeal and peaches, with a little bacon, I hope that's okay?"

"It's absolutely fine." He prepared his dish and ate.

"I'm going to complete a business transaction. I got a call very early this morning. I made a career of selling the antiques and collectibles that Artie had gathered over the years. Since they're one hundred percent authentic, I really only hold transactions for the most interested and exclusive buyers. That's how we always earned money. It's kind of a cover for my real job of being a Voyager Aide."

Phineas sipped his orange juice. "It's a good cover, no one would ever guess. I hate to be a broken record, but did you hear anything at all from Headquarters?"

Kayla folded the newspaper and put it aside. "No, this morning I sent them another heads up. It shouldn't be too long now. I'd ask you to come with me, but if it comes through and I'm gone, you can just go and get Jeffrey."

"That sounds like a plan, are you sure you don't need me with you?"

"Oh, no, Jeremy is coming. I'm delivering a broach that belonged to Queen Victoria."

_"Nice!_ You know Jeff and I had a chance to attend one of her garden parties and play croquet with her. We also managed to stop her granddaughter Victoria from marrying Duke Michael of Russia. It's a long story and we even met Annie Oakley, Buffalo Bill, Albert Schweitzer…"

Kayla was amazed._ "Woah!_ I'd love to hear it when we both have more time. That is, if you ever happen to visit again."

Phineas kept his fixed gaze on her, and stifled a chuckle when he noticed her squirm.

"You know I will, I meet tons of people in this line of work, but I never forget true friends. _Heh,_ It's amazing how I see you as a child one minute and it feels like within two hours I see you as a grown woman! I know the wait was tremendous for you and Artie. Ya know, I've finally come to realize that time is a relative concept with Voyagers."

"It's about time, Phineas!" Kayla winked. "I can only imagine how disorientated Voyagers get."

Phineas remembered a similar conversation with Jackie Knox. "Very much." He swished the oatmeal in his bowl, and decided to divulge his secret. "Kayla, I was wondering if you could help me figure something out. Jeffrey doesn't even know it happens."

Kayla moved to the seat nearest him and gripped his arm. "Of course, Phineas. You can confide in me. What's wrong?"

"I keep having this dream, more like a nightmare. I'm falling into the ocean, from the top of a main mast, and there's a very bad storm. I know it's more than a dream, it's so real to me as if I lived it all before. Is it…reincarnation."

Kayla shook her head. "No. It's not that. I've heard of this happening with other Voyagers. They're called around Headquarters, _'Recurring dreams.'_ You look like you had a rough night. You're dreaming of your real past, Phineas. I'm not surprised you don't know."

Phineas' confusion showed. "Don't know what? About my past? You're right! I've wondered about it, but I guess I never gave it much thought and now…that seems so odd to me. Why is it that I _can't _remember my past, but up until the last few months, had no real desire to dwell on it?"

"Because your past life was not exactly in your thoughts. Do you know how the Tribunal picks their future Voyagers?"

"I don't believe they gave us that lesson in class, please tell me, Kayla."

"Alright, but just for the record, it was part of _Advanced Time Mechanics_. That's a required course for field workers."

Phineas swallowed the last bite of oatmeal. He laughed. "Right! That's where it was…I must have had the flu."

"_Hum_…the flu…sure!"

"So, tell me you know _my_ history, seeing as you're my Voyager Aide and all."

"I wouldn't call myself one if I didn't at least try. When we accessed your records, we found you were once a sailor. The history is sketchy, but you fell from the topmast of a ship…just like your dream. According to the records you _did_ die, until the Tribunal changed history."

Phineas almost jumped out of his chair. _"What!_ So, you're saying they saved me?"

"Yes, the Tribunal is very thorough and they search all throughout history for people with the right characteristics and potential to be Voyagers. They usually profile someone, who may not have much going for them or don't have a family of their own. However, in some instances they pluck you out right before death, regardless of your background. They tend to get you while you're still young."

The truth finally dawned upon Phineas and he took a deep breath. It was much to think about, but a deep relief to finally understand his dreams. However, the idea that the Tribunal played with his memory unnerved him.

"Now that I think about how I found Jeffrey, it all makes sense. But why did they take away my memories? And why didn't they tell my family somehow? Wait, did I even have a family? Now I know they lived on believing I died. That's a big secret to keep."

Phineas had Kayla's sympathy, but she needed to be diplomatic toward the cause.

"I know it _seems_ unfair, Phineas." She chose her words carefully, and he imagined she had practice in telling others of their histories. "But had the Tribunal not intervened, you would have died anyway. So that's what your family knows, that you _fell._ I can't answer for the Tribunal and their methods, but I know that sometimes they take away memories because they don't want problems later on. From what I've learned, the memories are still there, just subdued. Before they made that decision, there were too many cases of historical abuse. Voyagers were going home and changing the course of their own history and that in effect caused a chain reaction in the lives of others…it wasn't always in everyone's best interest. VHQ was getting inundated with dropouts. There had to be a set standard."

Kayla cringed as she said those words. Phineas was before her brimming with near perfect health, youth and vigor; she couldn't begin to imagine the sorrow the Bogg family endured. She shook her head sadly to think what a waste of a beautiful life it would have been had Phineas died so young, with so much more to accomplish. It nearly brought her to tears, but she kept stoic. She rose up and stroked Phineas' shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it right now. We have a more important situation at hand, Jeffrey's safety. I promise you, Phineas, when all this is over you and Jeffrey can come back here and we'll start to piece together your life. It's against protocol, but I owe it to you and I want to help you. Let me show you how the computer works."

Phineas smiled at her. Kayla had such a winsome personality. She was kind, but firm, gentle and full of tact. He appreciated it greatly. Phineas followed her. He had noticed her get emotional as she talked to him. He didn't know how anything would turn out. Aside from his nightmares, he tried to reason that he shouldn't make commitments he wasn't prepared to meet. This was the age-old issue in his life as a Voyager. Out of all the women he had met or ever would, Kayla would understand his situation the most. The child-Kayla bonded with him and her feelings had undoubtedly grown throughout the years. He sensed that she harbored deep feelings for him, despite the sixteen-year time lapse.

After a short crash course they returned upstairs to hear Jeremy honking the horn outside. Phineas saw Kayla to the door and she put on a gray wool coat.

"Phineas, if you need me for anything, just page me, the number is by the phone downstairs."

As she turned to leave, Phineas put his arm in front of her.

"I could be long gone before you come back. I want you to know how grateful I am. I would have never been able to find Jeff if it wasn't for you. And thank you for helping to sort out some of these…_issues_ in my head."

Kayla touched his cheek and they locked gazes.

"Phineas, it's not a problem. That's my title…_aide._ I love Jeffrey and I'd do anything for you both. I want you to visit me anytime and take a break. There are all kinds of things to do in the city. Jeremy would know the current hot spots. Even if you just need…a friend to talk to, I'm here and I appreciate the company. Artie was right; it can be a solitary life for a Voyager."

Kayla was losing her composure. She put on a saucy smile. Holding her hips, she did her best Mae West impersonation.

"Don't be a stranger big boy, why don't you come up and see me sometime?"

Phineas laughed, then closed his eyes and grabbed her hand. He brushed it with his lips. He moved the arm that blocked her around her waist and leaned forward until his mouth met hers. Kayla stiffened, but then embraced him and stroked his back as she fell deep into his kiss. Phineas felt as if lightning struck his every nerve. He wouldn't let her go and drew her tighter against him and caressed her hair and neck. They briefly pulled away, smiled at each other, then kissed again. They finally withdrew at the same time and pressed their foreheads together.

"Kayla, do you know what I'm feeling right now?" He whispered between more tiny kisses over her face.

"Yes, I do…but…Phineas, _wait,_ we…we…have important jobs to finish." She replied breathless.

His shoulders slumped. It was just like a woman to think rational at a moment like this. He didn't fault her, knowing she was right. He also knew she was not a flash in the pan. She was more than a woman to meet and greet in history and never see again. He respected her. He released her reluctantly.

"I understand. Being a Voyager requires a lifetime sacrifice, so I guess we both made ours."

He stepped aside, looking down. He did not want to meet her shining eyes, or he would melt again. Keen disappointment was evident in his brows.

"You had better leave, Jeremy's waiting and so is the buyer."

Kayla backed away, her emotions somewhat crushed. She detected the traces of bitterness in his voice, but it was too late. She was flustered, and more than a little annoyed.

"So that's it, Phineas? How many times have you said the same thing to a woman? I _know_ there were many women. It's always different for a man isn't it? When he wants something he expects it _now._ I must be the only woman in history who hasn't wanted to…to…" She couldn't finish her lascivious thought and she poked him. "Well, I must be one of the _very few_ to turn you down. Men can never take that lightly. Why should you be any different? I'm sorry, but I have some pride too, and I take my job just as seriously as I thought you did!"

Phineas was taken aback at the abrupt change in her mood, but she was right again. He saw through her anger, his brush off embarrassed her. He wanted to kiss her again for reassurance, but decided against it. She turned swiftly and headed to the car.

"Don't forget to service your omni, Voyager Bogg!"


	8. Disgrace to the code

**The Voyager's Aide**

**Story I  
**

**Chapter 8: Disgrace to the code**

Kayla slumped in the front seat of Jeremy's Beetle. She couldn't look at her assistant. Jeremy witnessed the love scene and thought it best not to mention it. He rhythmically tapped the steering wheel to Buddy Holly's _'Peggy Sue' _as he drove off.

"So, uh, how much do you expect for the Queen's broach?"

_"Hmm,_ oh, um, about two thousand dollars."

Jeremy whistled. "You sure play hardball with this stuff."

"That's right, these things are authentic and like new. And it belonged to a _Queen_. Don't forget I sign your paycheck, kiddo."

Jeremy glanced at her; she paid him very well and he was grateful. "So what about Phineas? Is he leaving already?"

Kayla looked ahead moody. "As soon as Mission control gets its act together he'll probably be gone before we return."

He couldn't help himself. "You know…that was some, _'goodbye'_."

Kayla shrugged nonchalant. "You know how it is with these Voyagers, it was just the moment. They're here one minute, gone the next. They can have any woman of any time zone they want then _zap_ away. It's always best if they don't get too emotional. Phineas Bogg is known for kissing and running."

Jeremy felt sorry for her. He caught on to her feelings for Phineas a while back. He tried to not speculate what may have happened after he left the night before.

_"Well!_ Yeah…It's just like my uncle Morty would say, they want a little pickle tickle then they're gone, I get it. That Bogg has some nerve if he thinks you'd be the type of girl that would swoon for his…"

_"Jeremy!_ Your mother raised you better. I'm not crazy about uncle Morty and his cheeky remarks. Don't look at me like that, Phineas is a gentleman, but he's still a man, I mean he…_oh!_ It's not the way you think, really Jeremy!"

Jeremy laughed as Kayla turned scarlet. He pulled into the address she gave him. It was a run-down warehouse at Chelsea Piers, not the type of place to do respectable business.

_"Umm_…okay, okay, but everyone knows Bogg is the Casanova type, and you're a great gal! I wouldn't want to think he took advantage of you."

"Oh Jeremy, thank you. Phineas is a great Voyager, he does take his work seriously, and he just hasn't found the right woman yet."

"If you ask me, how much _'righter'_ could he get than you? I mean for _him _anyway. But that's my opinion. I'm sorry, let's get this show on road."

Kayla pinched his cheek, then straightened his tie and smoothed down his hair. "You're so cute. Remember that we're professionals. By the way, how is it coming with Kirstie?" She ribbed him.

Jeremy shrunk into his shoulders and bit his lower lip. He adjusted his glasses._ "Umm,_ who? Where's the broach?"

Kayla sighed. "Poor Jeremy! C'mon, I know you loved her to death since grade school. She's lovely and I know she needs you. You're the only one who could understand her. I feel bad for her and that messed up family she has. You have to be her knight in shining armor. I know if I were Kirstie, I'd be waiting for you to make a move. That's the way most girls operate."

Jeremy came out of the car like a slug and held the door open for her. Why did women always have to be right?

"I…I don't know, we kind of parted ways, outgrew each other. She has her crowd and I have mine. Well, I have you and _um…you_…face it, I'm a geek! Besides, I'm a Voyager Aide, and no one can know about that, right?" He reasoned.

Kayla put her arm through his. "Jeremy, that crowd she's with is nothing but meat-heads and trouble and you know it. You have more maturity than they'll ever have. You're not a geek! Don't hide behind that Voyager stuff, there's no rule that says you _can't_ get married. Okay, maybe she doesn't notice you, because you're playing too shy. You still have to win her over. What you should really do is amaze her with your talents. You are a great songwriter and I love your voice, she will too. Write her a song! Any woman would _love_ that."

Kayla and Jeremy strolled into the warehouse. The first floor was lined with crates, boxes, barrels and broken machinery. The buyer told them they would be there precisely at eleven.

"I'm way ahead of you Kay, I've been working on a song for a few months now, and it's almost ready. I'll play it for you as soon as it's done."

"_Aww,_ Jeremy! You are so smart; Kirstie would love it. You really know how to bring out raw emotion in a song. But let _her_ be the first to hear it."

"Thanks Kay, I will. _Um,_ you know something? I don't really have a good feeling here. It's too quiet and creepy."

"I know; this is the worst one yet."

A woman's husky voice called out from the shadows across the room. "Hello Ms. Sheppard, I've been waiting for you. Did you bring what I asked?"

"Yes Ms. Turner, where are you? We're both busy people and I'm sure you want to finish this promptly."

The woman laughed, and it echoed across the warehouse. It was throaty and ominous. "I will. Did you bring what else I needed?"

Jeremy looked at Kayla perplexed. She was now extremely uneasy. "What do you mean? Come out now _please!"_

Kayla and Jeremy backed toward each other and Kayla whispered to him. "This doesn't look good, when I signal, run for your life and get help…get Phineas! Oh God, I hope he's still there!"

"What about you? I can't leave you behind." Jeremy clutched her arm.

"Don't worry about me, Jeremy, save yourself. Someone needs to help Phineas and Jeffrey and continue the aide work, you got the job!"

"Kayla! Don't say that! I don't want it!"

They heard a bunch of hard footsteps pounding in their direction.

"You know what we want Ms. Sheppard, Charles Sheppard's omni! _Where is it?"_

A tall and striking blonde woman in a red suit stood before them with three very rough characters behind her. Jeremy gulped and pulled Kayla closer. Kayla stood her ground. Except for Phineas, Jeffrey and Jeremy, it was never revealed that she had her father's omni. Artie never told anyone his location in New York if he suspected a Voyager of corruption.

"You still won't give up will you? Didn't you get the memo? Paradox is finished! Your leader Mason was captured and returned to the Voyager courts for a trial. This time he'll be stopped for good!"

Kayla discreetly waved her hand at Jeremy, who kept moving backwards toward the door. She trusted he would make it. He was the fastest runner she had ever seen.

Ms. Turner was furious. "I won't say it again! Where's the omni or else_…Ted!_ Find that rat!"

Jeremy got away and Kayla jumped in front of the man before he could make chase. Ted shoved her aside.

"You leave him out of this! I want to know who sent you?"

Kayla prepared herself for a fight, but she was outnumbered and would have never beaten them. Ms. Turner laughed more fiendishly than before.

"Does the name _'Drake'_ ring any bells?"

"You mean aside from sugary cakes? It doesn't mean a thing to me!" Kayla fibbed.

Turner rolled her eyes. "Everybody knows who Voyager Drake is. He's the _true _leader of Paradox. Mason was a stupid pawn; he was weak, all brawn and no brains. Drake did all the real planning."

Kayla remembered reading up on the rogue Voyager and Artie explained his connection to Paradox. Phineas told her about his whole mistrial and Drake's later attempt to kill Nellie Bly and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

"Why do you work for him? He's no good! He doesn't care about anything except making himself more powerful!"

Turner flipped her hair, full of conceit. "Poor Drake is misunderstood, he's a true Voyager! Working for him has _many_ benefits, and he absolutely adheres to the Voyager code!"

Kayla was disgusted by her arrogance. "You are all a disgrace to the Voyager code of ethics and honor!"

Lorna laughed again. "_Honor?_ That's a laugh! If you only knew the characters that roamed through the cosmos, your Phineas Bogg being one of them! Oh the stories that could be told! Now that the old geezer Artie is gone, it wasn't too hard to find you. The info service branch keeps very accurate records, and the right coercion can go a long way."

Kayla could have kicked herself. When Artie fell sick, he put in relocation requests for them. Kayla told Headquarters that she would rather take care of him in the comfort of their home. The stress of the move would be too much on his health. She was so used to home in New York and there wasn't any real danger before. Artie must have known how cunning Drake would be, and that he would eventually catch up to them.

Turner pulled out a concealed weapon. She motioned for one of the men to grab her.

_"_Forget the guy and come back! She'll tell us yet!

-O-

Jeremy made it to the car and sped away like a madman. Kayla's life was in grave danger. He prayed Phineas did not leave yet. He jumped around in his seat and drove with his hands in the air half the time.

"_Oh man! Oh man!_ How did I get involved in this! I can't let anything happen to her! No way, no how!"

Jeremy was grateful for light mid-morning traffic. He parked a block from the house and ran to the front door. He banged on it and remembered he had the key. He tried to calm himself in case neighbors were watching. The door flung open and Phineas took him in.

"What's wrong, Jeremy?"

"You have to come with me now! Kayla's in trouble! Paradox has her! They want her omni!"

_"What!_ I knew it, I told Artie they would try to get her again!"

"Yeah! C'mon, they have weapons, they'll kill her!"

"Wait! I have an idea! Come with me!"

They both ran to the workshop. Phineas explained that they could give them a replica of the omni with no memory bank. It would stop them for the time being. Jeremy trembled as he looked for a match but kept his cool.

"They were saying something about Voyager Drake being the new leader because Mason was caught!"

_"Smoking Bat's Breath!_ I should have known he'd have his dirty hands in this, was he there?"

_"Uhh,_ I don't think so, some blonde they called Lorna, she looks like Lana Turner's evil twin…oh, and three ugly creeps."

"Turner? _Lorna Turner?_ She taught part of my weaponry course!" Phineas blushed. He had nearly propositioned himself to pass the gun segment, having heard that she was generous in that way. However his good judgment prevailed. There was something about her he didn't trust and in the final analysis it was just plain _wrong._ He would never allow himself to be that desperate for anything. He barely skimmed by with a C-, even though he knew how to strike every target at an almost perfect range.

"_Weaponry?_ Then I'm sure she knows how to use them! Okay, Phineas, got it! Now what?"

Phineas paced back and forth, distracted. He threw him a clean rag and a small container from the cleaning shelf.

"Just polish it up. Drake is going to get this decoy. I wonder if he knows I'm here? I want him to know he'll never get to me!"

"Maybe not _you,_ Phineas, but people you care about…or _love."_ Jeremy bit his lip with the obvious hint.

Phineas fell silent; his expression filled with apprehension. Both the fates of Jeffrey and Kayla were in his hands, Jeffrey whom he loved like a son, and Kayla, whom he was falling in love with.

_"Nothing_ is going to happen; they are both going to be fine! I'll make sure of it."

Jeremy looked up, his hair in disarray and his glasses slid down his nose.

"Oh! Did you get any messages?"

On cue, the computer activated and flashed red, green and orange. Jeremy's voice sounded over the speaker.

_"HELLO! HELLO! ALERT! ALERT!"_

Phineas looked at him, and he smiled shyly.

"Just a personal touch."

Phineas hit enter and a white box popped up on the screen. Jeremy's voice read off the message:

**"VOYAGER JACK TEMPLE CAPTURED AND SENT TO THE TRIBUNAL FOR SENTENCING BY THE JUDICIAL COMMITTEE. THE LATE VOYAGER JEFFREY JONES LANDED IN THE VICINITY OF THE ATLANTIC OCEAN–EN ROUTE TOWARD ENGLAND. THE MONTH OF JULY IN THE YEAR 1715 AD. HE WAS ON BOARD THE PRIVATEER SHIP KNOWN AS 'VOYAGER,' PROPERTY OF THE LATE, JEREMIAH PHINEAS BOGG."**

Phineas' eyes were glued to the date and the name of the ship; they were very familiar to him. Then the name of the ship's owner made him gasp. This is what Kayla said; he was a sailor on his own father's vessel. He read it all again, _'The Late Jeffrey Jones!' _The computer expounded Jeffrey's voyage as past tense. The poor boy lived out his days from 1715 onward without him, or worse, died sending Temple back to the tribunal. Phineas held his head and stumbled into Jeremy's desk. He took a few deep breaths. Jeffrey's history wasn't set in stone; he only needed to make that voyage back to 1715 and find him. Seeing the message still jolted his nerves.

"Hey man, you sick or something?"

"No, no, it's just that Jeffrey _was_…no, _he is_ with my...my father!"

Jeremy looked on incredulously. "That's great! I'm sure he'll be safe now, plus he caught that pig Temple! But we can't…I mean, this isn't the time for family reunions, Kayla is…"

"I know Jeremy, I won't leave her alone. Are you ready with that omni?"

"You got it!"

-O-

_'SMACK!'_

"Tell us where it is, girl!"

The tears pooled in her eyes and her cheek stung from the brute's callused hand. She tasted warm blood on her lip.

_"No!_ It's somewhere safe and you'll never get it! If you kill me you will never find it anyway, idiot!"

Kayla and Jeremy made a pact that if something happened to her, he would take the omni and keep it hidden. Jeremy was still in the process of tinkering with it. He managed to retrieve a few static images on his custom memory recorder, but to their dismay, the judicial committee found them inadmissible evidence. It made Kayla wonder then if there were a few corrupted Voyagers serving Headquarters, and now she was certain.

Lorna Turner yawned and drew the pistol from her thigh holster.

"This is getting tiresome, let's get rid of her now."

A man's refined voice called out from the doorway. "You do that and I'll send you all to a place that time _forgot."_

Kayla eyed the man, impeccably dressed in a black suit from the Victorian era. He had penetrating dark eyes and thick, black hair swept up from his long face. He sneered at her. Phineas said he would be instantly recognizable. He was powerful, but his image came off as nothing more than a stereotypical villain who would tie you to the train tracks.

"Voyager Drake! You are filth!"

He circled the chair and put his hand on her chin. She tried to shake it off, but he yanked on her jaw.

"So, you're _Kayla_ Sheppard! I think the Sheppard clan runneth over at Headquarters. Something must be done about that! Phineas Bogg's latest, _ehh?_ You are certainly the most beautiful one yet, although I always fancied him the blonde type. One can never tell with him, as long as its _female. _Good job Lorna, men, you will be appropriately rewarded."

Kayla didn't understand what he meant by the Sheppard comment, She spat at his shoes. "I don't care what you do to me, but you will never, _never_ get my father's omni! He gave his life trying to stop slime like you, all of you! In fact, the Tribunal has it now, reviewing the evidence. Paradox will crumble!"

The three henchmen shifted nervous. Lorna pulled on Drake's coat.

_"Drake!_ You know what they will do to us if they find us guilty!"

Drake faced them. "Can't you see she's _lying?_ She would never give that omni up. It's her only connection to a father who cared more about his Voyager career than his own family, a father that dumped her and her poor, sick mother in depression era New York, while he sought after short-lived glory! She'd rather pretend he was a born hero."

Kayla jerked around and her movement loosened the bonds._ "How dare you_? My father tried to protect his family! He loved us! I know it! He would have come back for us if you hadn't killed him!"

Kayla wept; all of a sudden her beeper's vibration went off. She couldn't look at it, but Mission Control alerted her that Jeffrey completed the mission. She smiled through her tears and Drake left her to speak with the others privately in another room.

-O-

Jeremy and Phineas ran swiftly into the warehouse, but there was no one in sight.

"Oh man, _oh man!_ They took her! I knew it!"

Phineas looked around and picked up a shiny hair clip. As he knelt down, a sliver of light and moving shadows caught his eye from across the warehouse.

"Jeremy, look! This is hers. They could be in there."

Kayla squirmed free from the ropes. She ran to the door and tried to force the knob, but it was locked. She banged and screamed.

"Help me! Help me please!"

_"Kayla!_ We're coming!" Phineas bellowed, leaping to his feet.

Drake yanked her from the door and strained her arms behind her back. He twisted them until she begged for release. The door burst open and Phineas and Jeremy raced in.

"I should have known you would be involved in this somehow, Bogg! This time you will _not _foil my plans!"

Drake pulled an ultra-sharp penknife from his inner pocket. "Hold it, Bogg! Or else I'll slice her throat!" He waved the knife across her neck.

Phineas' anger mounted._ "Drake!_ Just let her go, we have what you want!"

Jeremy passed the omni to Phineas with shaking hands. He put it into the Cedar case lined with blue velvet that Kayla used for the original. Kayla closed her eyes in despair.

"Step up to me Phineas and I'll make you a trade, the omni for the girl. She's useless."

Phineas held out the case and his other arm to take her. Drake shoved her over and his eyes gleamed as he snatched his prize. Kayla cried in Phineas' arms, Paradox now had the omni; she had let her father down, and she had disgraced Artie and the Tribunal.

"Oh, isn't that _sweet?_ Lorna you come with me, you three finish them off and meet me back at my headquarters."

Lorna sauntered to his side as the others encircled them. She eyed Phineas with scorn.

"It would have been really worth your while to get that_ 'A', _Phineas. From what I heard about you, I'd probably have given you an _A+!_ " She latched onto Drake's arm and blew Phineas a kiss. "You probably should have gotten the 'F' but because you're so damn gorgeous I went with the C."

_"_It was a _C-_, but you knew I had a perfect shot you _scurvy wench…" _Phineas' was tempted to let the old sailor-cussing fly from his mouth, but he kept his composure and she laughed.

"C for _coward…_and _crime _that you're such a goody two shoes! The minus is for well…you know."

"Well, I'm glad you certainly _don't!_" Phineas argued back.

"Enough already!" Drake bellowed.

In his twisted mind Drake knew that the feud was not over between Phineas and himself. As dumb as Phineas Bogg seemed, he was a force to be reckoned with. Whatever Voyager Bogg didn't know from books he made up for with ingenuity, creativity, and physical prowess. Drake relished the chance to get revenge. He had two pawns against him now, the little boy Voyager Jeffrey, and Kayla Sheppard. Kayla was the only offspring of one of the most revered Voyagers. He wondered if Bogg could be smart enough to trick him. He surmised the young man with him was intelligent, but he had no way of knowing what was up their sleeves just now. Drake had background research to do regarding Kayla; He decided he would alter the fate of the Sheppard family forever. He and Lorna disappeared.

Phineas had only one option left. _'Voyagers never run from a fight, but they aren't stupid'_, he once told Jeffrey. Kayla held onto him and he pulled Jeremy closer to his side. Phineas opened his omni and turned the dial indiscriminately.

As the goons closed in on them, Phineas spoke up._ "Aheh,_ I would love to stay and chat fellas, but we have to go! Everyone hold on tight!"

Phineas hit it and they were gone.


	9. A sailor's life for me?

**The Voyager's Aide**

**Story I  
**

**Chapter 9: A sailor's life for me?**

Jeffrey leaned back in his chair. He had told Captain Bogg everything he knew about Phineas and the Voyagers and gave him some examples of how they helped fix history. He related stories with adventures that Jeremiah would have known of, _Spartacus, Cleopatra,_ even _Isaac Newton _and his theory on gravity. Through it all, Jeremiah remained a captive audience. From the deck above them, Jeffrey heard music and laughter.

"That's about all I know so far, Captain Bogg. I completed the mission by sending Jack Temple back to the Voyager Tribunal, but now...I don't know where to go to look for Bogg. I'm hoping he can track _me_ down soon. He usually does."

"So my boy Phineas just vanishes forever without a word or an explanation from the gods that took him."

"That's pretty lame, sir. I don't understand why either. What makes you believe that Phineas died?"

The Captain's countenance fell and his jaw quivered. He wanted to clarify what happened to his son that fateful night.

"A giant storm fell upon us. He had been manning the topsails that day. That morning he woke up feverish. I wanted him to remain in his bunk and get rest, but the boy never could sit still! He craved adventure, lived for excitement from one moment to the next. He was such a handful to his mother Sonora and I, but a lovable child all the same."

"When the tempest hit, the topsails had to be released and he climbed up before I could stop him, as quick as a monkey. He was so theatrical sometimes. As soon as he released the last sail, I saw him slip and fall. I noticed his dizziness and I kept calling to him, but he didn't hear me against the winds! The ocean had claimed another life. I prayed he had somehow survived, Phineas was an expert swimmer and diver, I made sure of it, but the sea makes no distinctions on its victims. In these days Jeffrey, sometimes a sick man is as good as a dead one. It took every ounce of strength my sailors had to keep me from diving in after him in the midst of the storm."

Captain Bogg slammed the table and Jeffrey jumped, startled. "Why hasn't he come back if he has the means? If he is able to travel through time! Does he hate me for…for letting him drown?"

The Captain's eyes welled up as he looked at the painting. He rubbed them, and then stood tall and stretched

"Forgive me, son. My anger is not directed at you. I feel it is entirely fault. I should have insisted on Phineas' staying in bed, even if I had to tie him to the post! Perhaps I should have tried harder…I should have dove in after him."

Jeffrey's heart went out to the Captain. He had lost _his_ parents and Phineas' parents thought they lost their son to tragedy.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. That's the way Phineas is…he doesn't let anything get him down when he has work to do. I wish I could answer why, Captain Bogg, I don't think he even remembers he has a family at all. He never talked about you. All he can tell me is that he was once a pirate long ago. I'm sorry. I think it has to do with the Voyager Code."

"Jeffrey, you have an honest face. I'm inclined to believe all you've told me. Your guardian sounds like the Phineas I lost. He was dashing and daring. My boy was quite the randy rogue at times but he had a big heart like his mother, and a firm sense of justice and honor, two defining traits in what makes a great man."

"You mean like you are, Captain Bogg?" Jeffrey offered the compliment with a smile.

The Captain returned the smile and patted his back.

"I can only hope to do my best. You seem like a fine companion for my son, your presence must have taught him a true sense of responsibility. He was always into fun and games, but when the going got tough…"

"_The tough got going._ That's a famous expression in my day." Jeffrey added.

_"Hmm,_ It has a quaint ring to it…I like it!"

After Jeffrey changed into his clothing, he followed the Captain onto the deck. The sunset blazed into pink and purple hues and the breeze swept cool winds from the North. Jeffrey stayed close to the Captain's side and noted everything. Many of the sailors looked like those he had seen in movies. Some wore long hair, beards, tattoos and scars, but they were more fashionably dressed. The Captain looked down at him.

"Why don't you explore your surroundings a bit? No harm will come to you here, I promise that. I run a tight ship and my sailors are noble and forthright. I have some business to attend to right now."

The Captain took all the news of Phineas' survival reasonably well, but Jeffrey could see that he held back his true feelings. Jeffrey stared out over the ocean and gazed upward, the first twinkling of starlight caught his eye. He wondered if any of them were actually Planet Voyager.

_'The second star to the right and straight on till morning_…_wait, that's Never Never_ _land_…_Planet Voyager is_…_the second star to the….left…and straight on till evening.'_ He joked to himself. _'And Drake is Captain Hook, Phineas is Peter, Kayla would make a cool Wendy and I guess I'll be John.'_

He had never seen a sky so pure, and it put him in awe. He thought about the Captain's question of why Phineas wouldn't have returned to his family.

Jeffrey remembered when Phineas was on trial and he assumed they would be separated. Phineas told Jeffrey that once he returned to his proper time zone, he would have no memory of him or of being a Voyager. It dawned on Jeffrey afterward that the Voyager Tribunal might have played with Phineas' memories of his past. That exasperated Jeffrey, it was selfish of them. A huge chunk of Phineas' life was lost and he didn't realize it. Then he thought of himself. If his parents hadn't died and the Voyagers still took him, he would want to go back and see them. Would they one day alter his memories? He hoped to find the answer sometime.

He watched the sailors hard at work. The ship was kept meticulously clean and in first-rate condition. His gaze traveled to the topmast and he cringed. If Phineas had fallen from there, he would have been a goner. A friendly voice broke his thoughts.

"Hey boy! Is everything all right? How are ya feeling?"

A tanned, strapping man about Phineas' age mopped the upper deck. He had the friendliest and most attractive face of the bunch, with dark curly hair, a pert mouth and warm brown eyes. His soft tone of voice bore traces of an Italian accent. Jeffrey went over and sat on the steps. He leaned against the sail post.

"I'm doing better; I feel fine now, thanks to the Captain."

"Yeah, that was some feat ya did boy! I thought for sure that man would have gotten ya. Ya have courage. There was something else; I know the Captain saw it, but that man…he just disappeared! I don't know, maybe the sun was playing tricks on me."

"I…I think it was the sunlight…Hey, thanks for helping me out too. You were the sailor in the little boat right?" Jeffrey remembered.

"Yup, my name is Vinchenzo Carvallo, what's yours?"

"Jeffrey Jones."

"So, how did you come to stowaway on our ship?" Vinchenzo asked, resting next to him.

"It's a long story."

"I have time, I'm not going anywhere… unless it's overboard to feed the sharks." He joked.

Jeffrey had many questions to ask about the Captain and of Phineas' past life. "So, are you guys really pirates? I mean, I don't see the skull and cross bones, and the Captain, well, he's way too sophisticated to be one."

Vinchenzo scratched his temple and rubbed the sweat from his neck with a handkerchief.

"Captain Bogg and this crew aren't pirates, we're bounty hunters. Sometimes we masquerade as Pirates and sometimes we take passengers. Our official name is _'Privateer_."

"Wow! I've heard of Privateers! How does it work?"

Vinchenzo leaped up excited. "We track down the real pirating thieves and then retrieve stolen booty. The critics think we are just pirates in refined clothing, but I feel it's a very reputable occupation! Kings, Queens, and royalty commission us to attack enemy shipping. When there's need we play the role of pirates. We have fearsome flags and plenty of props and ammunition stored away. We don't always do our jobs by sea, sometimes we stop them dead right in the port. Because we had a few rogues over the years, the entire Privateer vocation is frowned upon."

"That stinks! It sounds way _cool_…I mean…fascinating. Where are you going now?"

"We just came from returning a priceless Jade chest that belonged to a Maharajah of India! We're on our way back home to England. If the weather holds up well and we stay course we could return in two days or less. Then we get a long retreat. I'll be glad for that, one of the ladies of the Maharajah's court is coming to join me in England soon; we are to be wed! We didn't want to risk bringing her on this journey though."

"Wow! That's neat. Did you ever have to fight real pirates?"

"Hell yeah! We fought and we won many battles!" Vinchenzo jumped up and pretended to sword fight.

"All right! So how long have you been a Privateer?"

"I've been with the Voyager crew since I was fifteen, that's about twelve years now. My parents immigrated to England from Italy when I was just a little child. I was orphaned at ten and I made friends with the Captain's son, Phineas. Phineas loved the activity. It gave him a chance to show off."

Jeffrey wished he could have shared his story. He found it amazing that he was also orphaned at ten years old and not long after Phineas came into his life and befriended him too. Vinchenzo's countenance became downcast. He swooped up the bucket and dumped the dirty water over the side. "I need to get supper ready, come with me to the pantry."

Jeffrey followed him below deck and they stopped by a large area with cabinets and a wrought iron stove.

"Cook already started baking the hard tack and meat, it shouldn't be too long now."

"Vinchenzo, what was Phineas like? I mean I noticed the Captain has a painting of his family in his quarters and he told me about the accident a few years ago, I feel so bad for him."

Jeffrey was glad he didn't slip up; he wasn't sure how far he could trust Vinchenzo yet. He couldn't let on to anyone but the Captain that he knew Phineas was alive and well, or so he hoped.

"Phineas Bogg was my _best_ friend. We had a lot of fun in our youth. He was so full of energy and a real daredevil. One thing I remember, he used to make bets to everyone that he could dive off of skull cavern, the highest in the village…and he did it, over and over! He made much money with that until his father found out and made him pay back every penny. And whatever he couldn't pay, he worked off."

Jeffrey laughed; Phineas always loved a good gamble and dare.

"We always got in some trouble! Phineas was irresistibly charming with _everyone,_ and that's why he got away with so much. All the ladies really loved him, which irked his mother like crazy. She constantly protected him from the _'Old ninny vultures'_ as she would call them. Mind you, a bunch of these wenches were more than half his age! And Sonora also detested the _'young harlots'_ that tried to steal his 'honor.' Oh boy, you never wanted to cross Mrs. Bogg when she defended her family's reputation. If she only knew what a rapscallion her son really was. But it was all in fun. Phineas never hurt anyone intentionally. He was a protector."

Jeffrey's laughter filled the lower quarters as he shared more stories. It truly sounded like the Phineas he knew. Vinchenzo stirred the pot and doused the flames.

"Phineas helped me overcome all the pain by just being there when I needed him. He always tried to keep things on a lighter note. He was the one who got me the job on this ship. I've been here ever since; I'm like one of the family. I've never met people quite like the Boggs. His mother Sonora is a genuine treasure. A real _beautiful_ woman, soft golden hair, and those crystal eyes like Phineas; only hers are the palest green. She has so much grace and dignity about her."

"Is she still alive?"

"Yes, but I think when Phineas died, a piece of her died with him, and the Captain as well. He was always a serious man, much more so than his wife and Phineas, but he knew how to keep his family happy and he loved them more than anything. I often wondered how Jeremiah could have left Sonora alone for months at a time."

"I once had the gall to ask him. He laughed at me and told me that Sonora was a stubborn woman. She understood the sea-faring life she would lead when she married him, and…_ahem_…that the reunions were much sweeter than one can imagine. I suppose you wouldn't understand that yet, would you Jeffrey?"

Jeffrey blushed and shrugged. "I get it, I was born _somehow_ you know."

Vinchenzo's jovial laughter rang out. He stirred the food pot one last time. "Absolutely! _Absolutely!"_

"I know that Jeremiah feels responsible for his son's death, sometimes I see him staring at that topmast and I wonder what's going through his mind. We talk often and I try to keep his memories on the good and funny things about Phineas, or we just don't discuss him at all. I wish he were here now, although we might have fought over this Indian woman, she is a beauty! _Ha una bella faccia…"_

"A _beautiful face_…that's what you said, isn't it?"

Vinchenzo snapped out of his reverie. "Sì, l'italiano?"

"Un po' …my mother was Italian all the way, my father was half…that's why I'm Jones."

"No doubt from the South of Italy with your dark features. You said _'was.' _Are your parents not alive?"

Jeffrey glanced away suddenly downcast. "No. They died in an accident."

Vinchenzo compassionately put an arm over his shoulder.

"I'm very sorry. Looks like you and I have something in common. Do ya want to help me feed a boatload of hungry sailors? Grab some bowls and forks over in that cupboard there."

"Sure! Thanks."

"Ya know something, I like you, Jeffrey Jones. As long as you're on our ship I'll watch out for you, and I know the Captain will."

Jeffrey nodded. He wondered how long it would be before Phineas found him, and he hoped that he was safe too. He already liked Vinchenzo and he would try to stay on the Captain's good side.

"Thanks a lot, Vinchenzo, I've always dreamed of being a sailor or a pirate!"

"Hey, I think you'll make a fine sailor, but a _pirate?_ Well…yes! I can see it…but don't cut your hair. And you'll need to grow a beard and let the sun tan and weather you a bit._"_

Jeffrey put a playful scowl on his face._ "Arr!_ Just call me Jamaica Jones!"


	10. Vive la France

**The Voyager's Aide**

**Story I  
**

**Chapter 10: Vive la France**

_"All hail King Robespierre! All hail the King!"_

Phineas, Kayla, and Jeremy landed on a cobbled street. Jeremy looked shocked and his glasses cracked. Kayla staggered and clung to Phineas. He glanced around but there was no time to linger. A band of French Gendarmes marched straight toward them. Phineas pushed Kayla and she grabbed Jeremy. They backed up in the shadows of a nearby alleyway. Phineas felt sorry for Jeremy, but he couldn't help laughing at his dazed expression.

"Its okay, kid! You're on solid ground, just in another time zone."

Jeremy held his head and tossed his glasses. "We did it? I traveled through time! _Man!_ That was boss! That noise was insane!"

Kayla had brushed off the effects of the trip, and turned to Jeremy and Phineas indignant.

"I can't believe you gave them my father's omni! That was the one substantial piece of evidence that could have indicted Paradox in Court!"

"Kayla, Jeremy told me the other night it barely worked and the courts dismissed the evidence! It's no better than a paperweight now!"

"Don't shout at me, Phineas! The few recordings were static, and the rest are damn locked!"

Phineas flung up his hands. "So we'll have to find another way to bring Paradox in, it's not that hard." His voice softened, he didn't want to stress her any more.

Kayla wanted to push him on the ground, but she turned away and controlled her temper. "You don't understand, Phineas. That was the only piece of my real history that I had left of my father! It's personal."

She rubbed her arms and tried not to cry. Jeremy nudged Phineas.

"C'mon Phineas, tell her what we did, it was _your_ idea."

Phineas took a deep breath and put his hands on her shoulders, but she shrugged him off. He backed away.

"Kayla, it's not what you think. Do you really believe we would have given Drake your father's omni, after knowing everything you and Artie went through to keep it safe? I know how much it means to you."

_"Yeah!_ We may be men, but we're not that stupid." Jeremy offered.

Phineas grimaced at him. "Look at me Kayla…that's right, turn around…_no…_look me in the eyes."

He gazed at her earnestly. "I had Jeremy find an old omni that resembled yours with no memory bank in it. That's what we gave Drake, I promise you. The real one is safe where you left it. Um, top corner of the shelf by the library, _uhh…left side!_ We hid it in a dusty old book that no one would think to look in._"_

Kayla smiled. Why did he have to be so irresistible? "_Really?_ I'm sorry for getting so angry, I'm just… _scared."_

She looked at Jeremy and he waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it, Kay. We can handle these mooks!"

Phineas hugged her. "You don't have to be scared. I'm here for you. And guess what, Jeffrey seems to be fine, he caught Voyager Temple and sent him back! I'm so proud of that kid."

Kayla clapped her hands. "I knew he could do it! when I saw the pager alert I assumed he was okay. He's a great kid! He's going to be an excellent Voyager, just like you, Phineas."

Phineas looked down bashful. "Well, I don't know how excellent _I am_, but if anything, I want Jeffrey to be superior."

"Spoken like a true parent, they always want the best for their children. You're so modest."

Phineas smiled, remembering Mary Pickford calling him that. It had also spurred on a kiss. He leaned toward her but Jeremy sprinted over tapped his shoulder.

"Speaking of parents, tell her what you found out, Phineas, about where Jeffrey is!"

Phineas' eyes widened. "That's right! Jeremiah Phineas Bogg owned a ship called _'Voyager'_ in 1715. It's my father, that's his ship! I know it!"

Kayla jumped up and kissed their cheeks. "That's wonderful! And that means he must be safe! I can't believe it. Your memories are returning and you'll get to see your family again!"

"I know, but I can't leave just now. I have to check the omni."

The soldiers continued to parade around shouting allegiance to their King and chasing away rabble-rousers. Kayla's face darkened and she held her hips confused.

"Something's not right. Phineas, what does the omni say?"

_"Oh, right!_ Uh...Paris, France, July 20th 1800, _uh oh,_ red light."

A loud shot rang out close to the alley. Phineas pulled both Aides down and shielded them. More yelling and gunshots erupted in the boulevard. Shattered glass shards burst everywhere as the rebels flung bottles across the pathway.

_"Viva la France! Viva la Republique!"_

"All hail King Robespierre! Catch the rebels! To the guillotine with them!"

A group of young men and women no older than twenty ambushed the soldiers. They shouted valiantly for the Republic as the exasperated Gendarmes cried out for a Monarchy.

"This is way wrong! Robespierre was sent to guillotine in 1794; France had no actual King again until…_uhh…until_…Louis the eighteenth in 1815. The whole Monarchy was in shambles during the reign of terror!" Jeremy said aloud.

"Phineas, Jeremy is right."

_"Uhh_…I'll take your word for it! I see the red light, but we need to find out names, places and a date, we have no idea where or when history got altered."

The fray ended as quickly as it began. The group of rebels was fortunate enough to scatter without serious injury or capture. The trio stood up and dusted themselves off. Jeremy held his nose as they walked through the streets.

"I thought Paris was the city of love, it's more like a city of stink!"

Kayla browsed through the shop windows and her face lit up. Paris to her was even more beautiful in the eighteenth century.

"You boys are dressed decently enough, but I need something less conspicuous. I'm already getting stares at my skirt and _bare_ legs."

Against Phineas' protests, Kayla ran across the street and into a small boutique. Jeremy sighed and patted his back.

"Don't worry; she knows what she's doing. Ain't it just like a woman to want to shop? Even being in a different time zone won't stop them."

Phineas groaned and leaned against a light post. "This can take _all day…_"

Fifteen minutes later Kayla emerged in a pink toned Parisian frock with an empire waist. Her hair piled delicately on top of her head and few tendrils hung loose, framing her face; it was a very pretty look for her.

Jeremy whistled. "Kay, how did you get that?"

"I gave her my gold bracelet, and my outfit for fabric. She loved it. They had this dress lying around in just my size."

Jeremy's mouth hung open in surprise. "Kayla! That bracelet was from Queen Nefertiti's Jewelry box and you gave it away for a _dress?"_

"And shoes!" She lifted the skirt and showed off a pair of high-buttoned cream boots and then spun around like a model. "Isn't it sweet? Now this is a Paris original!"

Phineas laughed and winked at her. She looked delightful. The more he stared at her the more his inner emotions stirred.

"Jeremy, what do I always tell you? All these material things don't matter too much, you gotta do what you gotta do, right, Phineas? You would understand that more than me. I was tired of wearing an ugly snake on my wrist anyway, I don't believe in those silly curses old and charms."

"Yeah, you know, I can't remember the last time I used money on myself or really owned something." Phineas said.

"Okay guys, next question. Does anyone here speak at least a little bit of French? I took it in High School but I really don't remember too much." Jeremy asked.

Kayla grinned and spoke up in a fluent accent with a hint of flirtatiousness. _"Aucun problème, je parle français aussi. Jeremy vous pouvez être mon frère...!"_

Kayla waltzed up to him with her head high, a sultry look on her face; she put her arms around his waist. _"et Phineas je parles L'amour des Americas!"_

Phineas went along with her ruse and gazed at her. "If there is one word I know, it's _l'amour."_

Kayla rolled her eyes, but stroked his hair and kept up her flaky French girl act.

_"Kiss me L'amour! Embrasse moi!"_

_"OUI!"_

Phineas kissed her fully on the mouth and she quickly disregarded her French act… soon both forgot Jeremy. He looked on amazed. They were stuck in a red light zone and still unsure how to fix it. On top of that, they had a child trapped in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean in the eighteenth century. He thought about Kirstie. Maybe he should act more confident like Phineas and just sweep her in his arms. She might respond like Kayla, butter melting on a hot pan. From his French class lessons he realized Kayla had said that Jeremy could act as her _'brother'_ and Phineas her '_American lover.'_ Taking the burden off him to produce a phony French accent. He suddenly remembered all the jokes about the famous French kiss, which those two could have been inventing at the very moment.

Phineas had never felt a more passionate kiss. His heart leaped. If hers were the last lips he ever kissed that would be a loving reward. The thought shook him to reality. Kayla murmured that she was sorry for being angry earlier; he mumbled back that it was okay and she was right about his careless behavior. They continued whispering heated sweet nothings until Phineas opened one eye to see Jeremy glowering at them.

_"AHEM! AHEM!"_

_"Ahehheh,_ uh, Kayla? _Kayla?"_

He stopped kissing her and rubbed her shoulders, tilting his head toward Jeremy. Kayla's mind was a tailspin. The only man she ever loved held her in his arms and showed a genuine interest in her. She didn't want to be _too_ presumptuous. Phineas Bogg was known in the ranks as _Playboy of the ages._ Artie drilled into her the universal importance of being a Voyager. Her father had given it up for love too, and that didn't turn out well at all. She sighed aloud. It wasn't love's fault that Drake and Paradox targeted her family. She turned to Jeremy apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I was just playing around. I do speak French thanks to Artie making me learn languages…but don't you remember that the omni has a psychic link function?"

_"Oh right!_ And I call myself an Omni Technician."

"Ya know, I never understood how that worked. I just go along with it." Phineas admitted.

"Our brain synapses become connected to the people in the time zone. Whatever we say in our language will come out sounding French to them...and whatever they say to us translates to English. That's wild, right Phineas?"

Phineas was too enamored with Kayla to pay attention. He vaguely remembered that function and often stumbled his way through time zones thinking he had to pantomime and speak slowly to get his message across. He stroked Kayla's cheek and she turned toward him, readying herself for another kiss. Jeremy cleared his throat again extra loudly and they jumped apart.

"Hey, lovebirds! _Parle vous_ yourselves this way! We have work to do!"

-O-

The trio came to a halt by a tavern; the sentimental sound of the accordion played from inside along with rowdy laughter and clinking glasses. The aromas of roasting venison attracted Jeremy and his stomach growled.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm _starved_, if we go in here, maybe we can eat and get some answers. How about it?"

Kayla looked at Phineas and he agreed. "There's no better place to get your answers and some grub, then in a pub."

"You're a poet and did not know it!" Kayla joked. "Let's go then."

Kayla marched ahead of the two and they stopped her, picked her up off her feet by each arm, and placed her behind them.

"Hey! Whatever happened to ladies _first?"_ She grumbled.

"Not in this place, everybody stick close by me. We don't want to linger too long. Besides, this history is going to change the moment we leave_, if_ we can prevent whatever happened." Phineas said.

"That's true, oh, there's a free table!"

Kayla ran ahead of the men again to claim it. Jeremy looked around at the people in awe. They were living, breathing souls who in his time were nothing more than dust. However, now he was in their time, where he wasn't even a thought, he never existed. It was surreal to him. They plopped in the creaky wooden chairs and a waitress shuffled over. She was slight, with sharp, dark features and a weariness ingrained in her face that made her look beyond her years. She could have been a poster-child for the oppressive rule of Robespierre.

"What can I get you?"

Kayla placed the order – venison, potatoes, and vegetables for the three of them. Some patrons eyed them with mistrust and some with curiosity, but eventually they went back to their affairs. Phineas didn't like to be the center of attention but he was used to it. Day in and day out he showed up in places with his strange pirate attire and peculiar manners. At least they were _good_ manners.

He decided to question a small group of youths crowded at the other end of the dining area. He recognized them from the conflict outside. They huddled together and whispered frenzied, undoubtedly planning their next move toward a free Republic.

Phineas nudged the others and told them his plan. Jeremy nodded, too absorbed in his food. He chewed every bite carefully.

"This is a first, Jeremy. Usually you inhale the meals." Kayla grinned.

"Kayla, this food is so tasty! I can't explain it; it's fresh, and real. The vegetables have a more earthy – just pulled from the ground flavor, the meat is so tender, with hints of wood smoke."

"Jeremy you should have been a food critic. I've thought about that myself. We used to have some Voyagers bring delicacies from around the world. Have you ever had a real Italian Canoli from the sixteenth century, or how about Matzos and honey cakes from the time of the Israelites? The ingredients were so pure."

_"Mmm,_ amazing, we should go back to some basics in the future, the more advanced we get, the more cheap and tasteless things become."

Kayla sat back and watched Phineas do his job. The man was fearless and a few teenagers with bad attitudes were not about to make him turn tail. Phineas pulled up an empty chair backwards and plunked down in it. He maneuvered his shoulders between a chubby, pink-faced man and a very tall young man with a red goatee. They hushed up straightaway.

_"Heh, heh,_ don't mind me, fellas, I'm just curious about this little group, can anyone join in on the conversation?"

The apparent leader in the middle narrowed his eyes. As he moved forward, the others followed suite. His small mouth tightened.

"What do you want? Are you American? A sailor no doubt!"

"Just call me a citizen of the world! Tell me what you are planning to do about this travesty? I mean, _jeez, _who died and made Robespierre King Right? _Right?"_

Phineas spoke loud on purpose and slapped the chubby man on the back. He heard some of the diners mumble. The leader shook his fist at him.

"Are you trying to get your head chopped, stupid American! All of our heads? It is not your concern, go, go away, go back to the woman you have there."

The other two turned and glimpsed Kayla, she smiled and giggled with vibrant gestures to Phineas.

_"Bon Jour, Mon Ami! I'm waiting!"_

They laughed at her and Jeremy, who covered his face over. They nodded in approval; she was a real beauty.

"Hey, she's perfectly fine for _that_...but I want some of the action you had today too. I agree with you! France shouldn't have to be ruled under a spineless King like Robespierre! I think I can help you boys if you just give me some information."

The chubby one whispered to his companion, then the leader spoke again.

"Pleez, _anything,_ just be quiet!"

"Good!" Phineas lowered his voice and stared them down. _"When_ did Robespierre become King? I need a full date, I'm writing a column in the American Newspapers about your troubles in Paris."

The chubby one squished his cheeks and bit into his fondue. "We should have known he is a newspaper man, he is annoying enough to be!"

The leader grew indignant. "Any fool knows Robespierre became king today, _July 20th, 1794_. That is why we are always outside protesting, year in and out. We are _not_ finished. The Republic is a great cause to fight for and many of our comrades gave their lives at the guillotine. No more!"

"Yes! Now, how did he get designated as King, who made that decision?" Phineas asked.

The tall one stroked his goatee. "It was those damn Jacobins; we call them the _'Mountain'._ They own the highest seats in all of France since the terror began. They were the ones who voted to have King Louis and Marie beheaded. We thought they were on the side of the people, the poor! But _no,_ they only wanted the throne for themselves and elected that madman Robespierre! Now France is ruled by these so-called twelve!"

The chubby one slurped his soup and added, "Yeah, Jacobins think they are the modern Apostles of Christ or something."

The leader finished the rant. "And Robespierre thinks he is like the Christ. There is no more religion, he's killing people for worship, he changed the calendar too. I don't care, and I still follow the Roman one. _'The Cult of the Supreme Being,'_ he calls it. It's all radical nonsense!"

Phineas didn't notice Kayla and Jeremy had come over and listened to the conversation, Jeremy cut in.

"So, when was it _officially_ decided that Robespierre be chosen as king?"

"It was in the late Spring of 1794, what was the date again, Jacques?" The chubby one asked.

Jacques was the leader's name and he banged the table. "Francois, you should know these things! It was on May 7th when he advocated that putrid religion of his. Like I said earlier, he didn't actually begin ruling until July of this date."

Kayla whispered to Phineas. "In the real history, Robespierre' popularity went down, he tried to flee the Committee and they branded him an outlaw. They caught and beheaded him the next day, it was sometime between now and the end of July."

Jacques stood up brusquely. "Barras would have gotten him, he hated Robespierre! He was the leader of the National Guard and was in the process of building up strong public opinion _against_ the mad man."

Phineas stood too, now they were getting somewhere. "Tell me what happened to Barras?"

"The Committee seized him and locked him in prison. The first thing Robespierre did when he was inaugurated King was have him beheaded, along with many supposed rebels of the National Guard. It was then the people of France lost all hope."

Jeremy now understood how a Voyager worked to save history. He pulled Kayla aside.

"All we have to do is go back to July 19th, 1794 and get Barras out of prison. This gig is the bee's knees!"

"Jeremy! We are dealing with people's lives here; it's not just the _bee's knees_. We have to think it through and then plan our next move."

Phineas thanked the men and led his companions back to the alley they came from. He turned his omni. Jeremy latched onto his shoulder.

"Okay, like I said before, _July 19th 1794,_ we bust Barras out and that should fix history, it's a piece of cake."

Kayla looked at the two men in disdain. None of this was simple at all. She took his arm.

"But Phineas! _We need a pl…"_

The Universe exploded around them.


	11. The Scarlet Phineas

**The Voyager's Aide**

**Story I  
**

**Chapter 11: The Scarlet Phineas**

The trio landed in the same spot. Not much had changed except the fashion, but Phineas noted there were no rebels or Gendarmes clogging up the streets with their violent rhetoric. Jeremy leaped up and danced around.

"That was great! I _love_ this job! I wanna be a Voyager field worker!"

Phineas sat up and rubbed the stitch in his lower back.

_"Oww,_ you can't just become a field worker, you have to go through school and specific training, not to mention be chosen."

"But what about Jeffrey? How come he's a field worker at _twelve?"_

"Actually, he's an old pro now, he started at eleven. Jeffrey was an extenuating circumstance, and his time is coming for school in a few years. Just call it hands-on training. Like being an apprentice. You learn by _doing. _Besides, Headquarters has chosen you for a different career, but you're still chosen."

"Yeah, that's true."_  
_

Kayla fixed her dress and hair and she groaned. "Flying around and landings like these aren't very good for the body. I've researched a few Voyager fatalities because of defective omni landings where the maps didn't read the terrain right. Okay, now we need to find the prison, but how are we going to get him out without anyone knowing? You see, if we would have just waited and planned a bit…"

Phineas silenced her. "Kayla, Voyagers don't always have time to make plans, you just have to bite the bullet and accomplish the mission."

Kayla caressed his hair. "I guess so, but it can be dangerous. Sometimes too much confidence can lead to a bad thing. I don't want you to get hurt, Phineas."

He stroked her cheeks delicately. "Don't worry about me, I know exactly what I'm doing_…umm, aheh_, most of the time. I say we comb out the prison area for weak points of entry and exits, and then come back at night and get him out."

Kayla was unconvinced. "But what about the guards? They'll be all over the place."

Jeremy thought of the pub from the other time zone and a bright idea came to him._ "Nuh uh,_ Kayla, not if they're distracted they won't. Suppose there was a lively dose of entertainment at the pub tonight? You don't sing half bad, just be breathy about it. You know, like Marilyn Monroe."

Phineas caught on to Jeremy's scheme. He liked it and winked at her. "Ah, Marilyn! That's a great idea!"

"_Hum_…I'd prefer to handle it like Peggy Lee!" Kayla announced, feeling even more disconcerted over their schemes.

"Whoever you wanna be, Ethel Merman…Doris Day, I don't know! Just make it work!"

Phineas pulled them closer in a huddle. "Good, it's settled. Now, what you two need to do is…"

-O-

A half hour before nightfall, Phineas, Kayla, and Jeremy went over the plan a final time. They rented a room in a small hotel nearest the pub. Kayla glanced in the mirror disgruntled. She had done her hair up with all sorts of red wild flowers. Her eyes glowed through the severe black makeup and she rouged her cheeks and lips as never before. She felt very uncomfortable in the red and black bustle they made her wear and she had to keep adjusting the front so it wouldn't slide down. Her short legs were lost in a sea of ruffles from the matching skirt.

"This outfit is pure can-can! and this shade of red lipstick is definitely not my color boys, it's too orangey! I like pink. This get-up is itchy too. Why can't I wear the dress I bought?" She pouted.

The men examined a sketch Jeremy had drawn of the layout of the prison. Phineas had the bright idea to let Jeremy look over the place while it was still daylight and keep it in his photographic memory; it was an exact map of the area. Phineas rolled his eyes at Kayla, sometimes women and children could be exasperating, but life would not be worthwhile without them.

"Kayla, you complain more than Jeffrey. You wanted a plan didn't you? Well, this is what we came up with. You have to _look_ the part. Trust me, this Moulin Rouge act will work, I've seen it happen all the time." Phineas he stuffed a croissant with jam in his mouth.

Her eyes flashed irritated. "Oh you did, did you? I suppose it worked for you too?"

Phineas pretended to ignore her. She was as sharp as he thought.

"Ok, J…I'm gonna run around the front of the prison and say what I have to say, I need about a half hour. I don't want to presume they'll all leave their posts. _X_ marks the spot _here,_ when I get him out, I'll have to be quick. We need to get Barras back to the National Guard building without delay. You and Kayla meet me there."

He messed his hair as they left the hotel and then grabbed Kayla in front of the pub. "Kiss me quick! Make it good."

She did as she was told and left a bright red lip-print on his mouth. He took a hearty swig from the wine bottle in his hand and pulled the biggest red flower from her hair and shoved it behind his ear. Jeremy finished tuning the guitar-like instrument he found.

"Phineas wait, what if something goes wrong and _you_ get caught?" Kayla questioned fearfully.

He pulled the omni off his belt and tossed it to Jeremy. "If you don't find me at the National Guard building within the next hour or so, I want you to get her out of here, and please, get Jeffrey back. After that…then you can worry about me."

They knew he meant it. Kayla's heart pounded so hard she thought her bustle would pop.

"I'll take good care of him, I promise you. If that happens we'll come right back for you, we won't let you down. I have faith in you, Phineas; you're one heck of a great Voyager!"

Phineas gave her a giant smile and ran off. Kayla and Jeremy hurried into the pub; it was crowding up with the riff-raff of the evening. Kayla walked up to the manager and told him she and her brother were performers and would like to entertain the crowd for free publicity. They would however, keep any tips. The men inside were already scrutinizing her so the manager approved.

Phineas was grateful that the prison was only a block away from the pub and he imagined, strategically placed. He stumbled around feigning drunkenness and swooning, singing French songs off key. The first song that came to mind was _'Frere Jacques._' As the people passed him, they laughed and some spat in disgust. More than one woman eyed him in delight; everything was going according to plan.

He stood his ground at the entrance to the prison and shouted in his best French. This was saying very little. Voyager school expected you to study one or more foreign languages, French and Spanish being the mandatory ones, and one language of your own choice; Phineas opted for Norwegian. The majority of his lessons were a blur, but he managed to pass the class with a high grade. He once again cursed himself for never paying full attention. It was a wonder he graduated at all. He was glad Kayla reminded him of the omni translator.

_"Bonjour!_ Go to the pub! See the singing angel with…_Hic!_ Luxurious green eyes of a dove and the figure of a goddess! See, look for yourself, she kissed me right here!"

Phineas ranted enough to get the guards attention and three of them ran to the door, holding out their muskets. A crowd drew around Phineas. The men were taking his word for it. From the distance they heard the strains of peppy music. The two guards looked at each other and shrugged. They were tired and wanted a little diversion.

"Why should we believe you, you are American? No?"

"American?…_Naahhh,_ I'm a citizen of the world!"

Phineas impressed the crowd with a back flip. "I'm a sailor, see my clothes. I've never..._Hiccup!_ Never seen a…a…prettier sight than she!…Hurry or else she'll be gone!"

Phineas commenced singing with as much gusto and bravura as he could, a pretty song he picked up on satellite radio in school. _'La Vie en Rose'_

_'De l'homme auquel j'appartiens. Quand il me prend dans ses bras, Il me parle tout bas, Je vois la vie en rose!…'_

The soldiers ran up and poked at him with the musket. Phineas ignored them and pranced away, still singing. To add to his performance, he grabbed strangers off the streets and danced with them.

_"Hold me close and hold me fast, the magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose! When you kiss me heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose! When you press me to your heart, I'm in a world apart, a world where roses bloom, and when you speak and birds sing from above, everyday words seem to turn into love songs! Give your heart and soul to me and life will always be, La vie en rose!"_

The soldiers finally seized him. "We are going, but you keep your big mouth shut from now on, or else we'll have your head, drunkard!"

The taller of the two pushed the other. "_Robespierre _will have our head if he ever found out! Do you realize we have the most wanted man in all of France under our watch?"

'Calm down, George, Pierre has it under control; we'll only be a little while. Besides, our shift is ending soon."

The taller Gendarme reluctantly followed his partner. Phineas smiled and continued dancing on his way until he was out of view.

-O-

The sun set and the streets were presently empty. Phineas took this opportunity to run to the wagon he borrowed and put on his next disguise. He wiped off the lipstick and threw a priest's robe over his head. He grabbed the bible and hobbled over to the back entrance of the prison. Earlier that day, he and Jeremy noted that only special visitors were allowed to enter the side door and that included men of faith. He rapped hard, keeping his muscular stature hunched over and his face hidden within the shadows of his hood. It wasn't much of a disguise, but he hoped it would be enough to get him to the cell. The door swung open and an older guard appeared, looking very vexed.

_"Ack!_ Another one! Come in, who are you here to see?"

"Barras." Phineas mumbled.

The guard laughed all the way to the end of the dank cell block. The odors that emanated from the cells were offensive. He pitied the moaning of grown men and women and a few children from behind the locked doors. Their fate was already decided as of sunrise. It tore at his heart to see anyone in such conditions. If he learned anything about history it was that people became more and more violent, and with new inventions came novel destructive forces. Too many had to die for unworthy causes and it sometimes disturbed him.

_"Ha!_ That Barras is quite a popular one today! Come on out you swine!"

A dark complexioned man of forty dragged himself to the bars irritated. His black eyes bore straight into both Phineas and the guard. His expression set in stone.

"Give him all the blessings he can get, father!" The guard sneered.

"If I've done wrong, then I shall see you and Robespierre in hell, won't I?" Barras spit at him. "Or wherever you say I'm going."

The guard hit the bars with his musket. "Keep your mouth shut and have some respect for the priest! Go on, father."

The guard turned around and stood with his arms crossed. Phineas' hand shook as he opened the bible and fumbled with the pages. Barras rolled his eyes.

"I don't need your blessings any more than I need to be in here!"

Phineas raised a hand to silence him. "Peace be upon you child, this is an extra special blessing."

He held open the book, and Barras saw the word _'COURAGE'_ in bold red lettering. Phineas looked up and his youthful sapphire eye caught the light of the torch. Barras moved away confused. Phineas turned and threw the guard against the wall, banging his head and knocking him out. The prisoners all leaped up in a great commotion as Phineas grabbed the keys.

"Quickly! Which one?"

"The silver one with the dented top!"

Phineas opened his door and Barras toppled out, overjoyed at his freedom. He grabbed the keys from Phineas and began opening the other cell doors.

"Hurry Barras, we haven't much time!"

When the final door opened they one and all ran from the cell block. Different guards coming in for their shifts panicked and blew their whistles as riots broke out in the streets. Phineas yanked Barras out of the midst of it all and tossed him in the rear of the wagon. Barras' idea worked well, the prison break caused a major diversion.

"Get in this crate and _do not _utter a sound, I'll be back as quickly as I can! I must get my friends!" He warned. Barras was indebted for the help and made no resistance.

"Yes, friend! Hurry!"

-O-

Phineas cast off the robe and ran to the pub; the entire place jumped around in high spirits and Jeremy's music carried on. He put his face to the glass and looked in. Kayla was in the center. She danced around seductively to a familiar tune. Jeremy sat on a stool playing a large bass instrument. Phineas had to rest his gaze on her for a solitary moment.

_"You give me fever, fever when you hold me tight! Fever! In the morning and fever all through the night. Everybody's got the fever that is something you all know. Fever isn't such a new thing, fever started long ago…"_

She held every man in the pub captivated. Phineas spotted the two guards at the front tables, they were the worst of the bunch, trying to pull on her skirt and force her to sit on their laps. Phineas' anger escalated, but he realized this ruse was necessary and she played it to the hilt.

Kayla was fed up with the pawing soldiers and their advances. She wanted to take their muskets and shove them where the sun didn't shine. As she slipped from the Gendarmes' grip she caught Phineas at the window. She wanted to slap him for making her do this, but her heart leaped knowing that he was safe for now. He signaled her that he was about to leave with Barras. The escape was a success.

Kayla climbed on the tabletop; she winked at Jeremy and he played the famous last ten chords of the song. Kayla slid down to her knees and turned to the crowd with her bare shoulder revealed. She blew kisses to them and Jeremy helped her off the table. The crowd was wild for more. Coins and flowers were tossed everywhere. Jeremy managed to pick up quite a few for his collection before Kayla yanked his collar.

_"C'mon! _We have to get to Phineas now, he did it!"

Before they could leave, a frantic Gendarme burst into the pub, nursing a swollen bump above his white eyebrow.

"There's been an escape! Barras is gone! _Everyone_ is gone! It was the priest, but it wasn't…he was a phantom! He left this!"

The Gendarme held up Kayla's red flower. It was a Scarlet Pimpernel. Jeremy looked on amazed. It was just like the story. Now he knew that Phineas must have inspired it. The two guards bounded to their feet in shame, the taller one slapped the other.

"The drunkard! I know it was he! Then he took the guise of a priest, and now everyone escaped, Robespierre will destroy us!"

Every guard and patron ran wild out of the pub; No one wanted to feel the wrath of King Robespierre. In his angry fits he was known to behead you for staring the wrong way. Jeremy and Kayla ran too. They stayed deep in the shadows of the surrounding buildings. Jeremy led the way to the National Guard Headquarters, dragging her along.

"Jeremy, do you remember where it is?"

"Yes, of course I do, it's just beyond those gates, and there is a giant Robespierre statue at the entrance in a King's clothing. You can't miss it."

-O-

Phineas raced the wagon. He heard hooves approaching from at least three horses – followed by shouts and curses. A musket fired and the bullet whizzed passed his ear. He ducked and stayed crouched low. Phineas had to detour through the murky woods. The Gendarmes were still on him. He continued running the horses as fast as they could go, cracking his whip in the air. He wished he had the omni, he would have left with Barras and then bought him right back, the same way he and Jeffrey rescued Houdini. He pulled to the left into a bushy area. He was sure he passed the National Guard building about a half-mile back. Phineas leaped atop the wagon and pulled Barras out of the crate.

"Barras, we'll have to jump for it on three! They won't find us if we stay on foot!"

"That is a good plan!"

They held hands and threw themselves off, tumbling into underbrush. The carriage continued its journey and the Gendarmes trailed after it. Phineas rolled over aching. Barras was bruised, but alive, and they both needed a moment to regain their second wind. Phineas let him lead the way back to the Headquarters. Kayla and Jeremy were waiting on the steps. Jeremy paced impatiently and Kayla kept jumping up every time a wagon or person wandered by.

"He's gotta make it, he has too, we need him!" Jeremy whined, more from worry than annoyance.

Phineas crept up behind Kayla; her face was lowered in her hands. He grabbed her and she gasped.

"Hey cutie! Miss me?"

She hugged him and pelted him with soft kisses.

"Missed you! _Missed you?_ You don't want to know what I thought!"

Jeremy slapped his back. "I knew you'd be alright, I couldn't leave without you. Phineas you made it, one hour exactly!"

Phineas craned his neck and cracked his bruised knuckles. His clothing was a mess and his shirt torn. His boots were covered in mud and leaves and dust coated his hair. His face bore tiny scratch marks, as if he wrestled with tree branches and lost, but he was safe. Barras, looking just as worse for wear, ran into the building to announce his return and came back out to thank him.

"I cannot express my gratitude enough, you are a hero! The men got word of my escape, they said it was with the aide of a nefarious vigilante, they called him, _'The Scarlet Pimpernel!_ Ha ha! Can you imagine?"

Kayla grinned, "I sure can."

"I see you were all in on it. Brilliant diversion! You are _all_ heroes; your exploits will be remembered somehow, I'll make sure of it. What are your names?"

Phineas told him his name, but the others declined so Barras didn't pressure them. "Very well! Be mysterious about it, that's what makes it all the more exciting!"

They all shook hands. Barras insisted they stay to rest up and eat, but Phineas politely refused. They had to go elsewhere. After a final goodbye, the trio headed toward a private area to use the omni, however, they came face to face with the furious Gendarmes. They stood poised to kill. Jeremy slipped Phineas the omni from behind his back. He had already adjusted it to go home.

"Now we've caught you! Tomorrow Robespierre will have your heads on a platter. As for the pretty whore, she can stay alive until we've had our way with her."

Kayla fumed. She struggled to lunge at them, but Phineas grabbed her.

"How dare you pigs!" She sputtered. "I am not a _whore!"_

The Gendarmes laughed at her torn skirt and the black makeup that ran down her cheeks. Her sloppy rouge and appearance betrayed otherwise.

"I'm sorry fellas, but she's _all_ mine!"

Phineas hit the omni. The guards were astounded. As they looked around, they were encircled. Barras and his soldiers barricaded the entrance. Their weapons were far more powerful and their expressions severe.

-O-

Jeremy tumbled face up on the Oriental rug in the brownstone living room; he was as stiff as a board, his arms and legs sprawled out, a look of pure surprise on his face. This was definitely something he hoped to do again. Phineas landed on the couch and Kayla on top of him, they groaned loud.

_"Phineas!_ Why didn't you let me say something to those soldiers? That was so insulting!"

"What do you mean? You _did_ say something, with a musket between the eyes and everything! What was I supposed to do, wait for him to fire?"

"Well, you could have at least defended me! Like a gentleman would! And what was all that about…_hehehe…_she's _all_ mine? _Ughh!_ Voyager School doesn't teach originality do they General _Corn_wallis!"

_"Wha..?_ Why is he involved? Hey Kayla, I never claimed to be a gentleman! It was all I could think of at the moment, I don't…"

"Don't start making excuses and acting like a _typical_ male! You are _so_ a gentleman!"

"How would you even know?"

"Believe me, if you weren't we…_augh!_ Never mind! I gotta get out of this dress, it's poking me everywhere!"

"Well, I'm not moving yet, my bones hurt!"

Jeremy turned on his side and stifled laughter. The two bantered on like a couple married for years. He rose up and left the apartment, he didn't think they would want him hanging around for much longer.

Kayla was tired and uncomfortable. She tried to sit up, but the ruffles prevented her. Her bustle dug into her flesh and she squeaked frustrated. Phineas sat up on his elbows. He wasn't about to push her off in her angry mood.

_"Hey!_ Aren't you glad we got out alive? Look, we fixed a red light zone. Now you can add _Voyager Field Worker_ to your resume."

Kayla resigned and her mood calmed. "Yes, it was _very_ exciting, even if I had no idea what I was doing half the time…but I'm warning you, if you ever make me do something like this again I'll…"

Phineas drew his face close to hers. "You'll _what?" _He challenged. "What can you do?"_  
_

Kayla grabbed his jaw and kissed him; he sighed in pleasure and laid down, kissing her desirably. She stopped out of nowhere.

"Oh my goodness, I'm a disgusting mess! I need to get more comfortable. And so do you, sir."

"Kayla…why do you do this to me?" Phineas sighed, his heart raced and his body tingled.

She glanced at his muddied boots and untangled a leaf from his hair. She sat up before he could protest again.

"I'll be no more than twenty minutes. Why don't _you_ use the shower downstairs?"

A slow grin spread across his face. His eyes shimmered. "That sounds terrific, then I can…"

Kayla put a finger to his lips and he kissed it. "Just don't take too long." She whispered.

Phineas made his way down to Artie's lab. The flashing glow of red, orange and green from Kayla's computer distracted him in the darkness. The information of Jeffrey's location was still there. He halted.

_"Oh man!_ Jeffrey! My poor kid!" He exclaimed. "What was I thinking?"

The boy was probably scared out of his wits. Who knew what kind of man his father was? Phineas had little recollection of the company he kept, and Jeffrey could be severely hurt or worse. What if he was made a slave or thrown overboard to the sharks? The most terrible notions came to mind. He re-adjusted his omni.

"I can't leave him alone now. He needs me." He thought with a fatherly instinct.

As Phineas flew through the cosmos, he hoped Kayla would understand.

-O-

Kayla glided into her room feeling spectacularly refreshed and filled with love for Phineas Bogg. She pushed open the door and it was empty. There was no trace of him ever being there. She shrugged and figured he was still showering downstairs. She raced down the steps two at a time and threw open the shower room; the water had not even been turned on.

She looked around embarrassed and called out. "Phineas, where are you?"

Only silence greeted her, she sank into the couch and noticed the computer flicker. The message about Jeffrey was gone; Phineas' rescue mission had been completed. She gazed sullen at the blank screen. Phineas Bogg stood her up without a word. He had good reason, but now she had good reason not trust Voyagers again, at least not where love and relationships were concerned. She couldn't help the overwhelming humiliation welling inside her. She turned off the computer and approached the desk. Phineas Bogg's file lay open with his records and pictures strewn about. She shoved them all together and marked it with a big stamp, 

_'CLOSED.'_


	12. Reunions

**The Voyager's Aide**

**Story I  
**

**Chapter 12: Reunions**

_Bang!_

Phineas landed on deck with a pained thud and a groan.

_"_No such thing as a soft landing! Even a haystack winds up prickling ya!"

The pungent scent of the ocean wafted into his nostrils. Although the night was black as pitch, the moon shimmered on his surroundings. He was home, on the ship _Voyager_. His gaze traveled to the topmast and he cringed at the sudden memory of his fall. A lone man stood up top his old lookout post. His lithe body slouched against the pole and his long, reddish hair hid his sleeping face.

_'Good old Smyte never misses an opportunity to nap.'_ He thought. _'Woah! I remembered him!'_

The waters were calm and the winds steady. Phineas was thankful there was not a cloud in the bejeweled sky. He dusted himself off and crept toward the lower decks, Jeffrey had to be down there. Phineas stopped short at the sound of hearty laughter; recognizing the voice. He gulped and peeked over; four lanterns illuminated the deck and two men were engaged in a lively game of blackjacks. Phineas nearly cried out at the sight Vinchenzo, his best friend since childhood. Vinchenzo was even taller than he remembered, and his physique and appearance betrayed the last five years of outdoor ship labors. Phineas wanted to run over and reassure him that he was alive and well and hug him. He held back, Jeffrey had to be found first.

Phineas darted from his hiding spot and sprinted to the cabin door that led to the Captain's Quarters. He tried his best to remain in the shadows undetected. He tiptoed down the stairway into a narrow hall. A large door with a golden anchor greeted him. The memories of polishing the fixtures on board came to him. Even the Captain's son was not exempt from those mundane chores. His knees shook and his hands trembled. A strange blend of fear and sadness enveloped him. From inside he heard voices, and one belonged to Jeffrey.

The other, more dominant voice chilled him. It was the same voice in the winds of his nightmares. _Was it his father? _His mind went blank and hesitated. A loud clang brought him to his senses. He recognized it as the bell for the end of _'Work Night Watch'_ and the start of _'Work during Mid Watch'. _From that he knew it was midnight. The first bell was followed by a series of eight more, each louder than the previous. Phineas was trapped. The sailors scrambled from their bunks on their way to change shifts.

He grabbed the knob and turned it, as he did so, the door sprang open and he toppled inside with a large, sheepish grin.

_"BOGG!"_

Jeffrey's customary shout was like music to his ears. Within seconds, the child grabbed him in a bear hug and then his waterworks flowed.

"Hey Jeff! It's okay! _It's okay!_ I told you in Persia, I'd always find you wherever you are."

As soon as he let Jeffrey down, the boy rambled about his adventures. "This is your father's ship! I caught Jack Temple, but I nearly drowned and your father saved me. This ship is so cool! I can't believe I landed here! Hey, you look like a wreck. Did you have another voyage? Bogg? _Bogg?"_

Phineas stepped away from him and faced the Captain. Memories of a life with this man came surging back. All the strength, bravery, words of wisdom and even the playfulness that they shared radiated from him. Phineas' gaze happened upon the portrait. The image of the woman seated in the blue dress floated across his mind. Her beauty, her joy, and tender love consumed him.

Phineas' eyes brimmed over and the room spun in vicious circles…

-O-

"Will he be all right, Captain?"

Jeremiah patted his son's forehead with a damp cloth and his eyelids fluttered open. Phineas glanced into his father's soft blue eyes, careworn with a deep sadness. Jeremiah's mouth shook to hold back his distress.

_"Pa…Pa…_Papa? Is it really you?"

Jeremiah's countenance exploded with tears of grief and happiness, he buried his face in Phineas' shoulder and sobbed.

"Phineas! _My son!_ My sweet boy! I knew…I always felt that somehow, somewhere, you were alive! I couldn't accept your death. I feel like the Patriarch Jacob himself! Thanks to the Lord! You've come back to me!"

Phineas slowly put his arms around the stricken man's shoulders. He realized he had never seen his father cry before, however it only made him more of the pillar of strength than he remembered.

"I'm alive, Papa! I'm a Voyager, did Jeffrey explain it to you?"

Phineas sat up, his strength was returning and he looked at his partner.

"I did Bogg…I wasn't sure if I should have, but I wanted him to know."

"It's okay, kid. I'm glad. I'm really glad!"

Phineas laid back. His father wiped his eyes and sat up.

"Yes! Yes, Jeffrey told me everything the best way he could. It's all so curious and uncanny. I want to know everything son! We reach port tomorrow just as scheduled and your mother will be there to greet us. What a shock this will be for her, and your sister Joanna as well. She was never quite the same since you…left us."

Phineas smiled and hugged his father again. Jeremiah held him back when he tried to get off the bed.

"No Phineas, you _need_ to rest. Please stay put. I can't have you getting sick now! I will handle matters from here and explain something to the crew. I must speak to Vinchenzo."

Phineas did as he was told; he was worn out from the adventures in Paris with Kayla and Jeremy. He had a lot to tell Jeffrey too. Phineas began to feel right at home. He heard his father tell Jeffrey that he and Phineas should stay in the cabin together, since there was an extra cot. The gentle motions of the ship lulled him to sleep

-O-

Phineas had a dreamless sleep. When he woke up to three bells he realized it was mid morning. Jeffrey was not in his cot. He stumbled around the cabin and washed up with the fresh basin and towels left for him. He picked up the black bar of soap and sniffed it; there was no doubt that modern cleansers were much superior. His mind wandered back to Paris and then to Kayla. She made a lasting impression on him. He chuckled, imagining her made-up face and cross expressions. He wanted to see her again and be able to spend time alone with her and come to know her more. He was in love.

It struck him that his father mentioned his sister. He was saddened that he couldn't recall their relationship, but her image came clearly to mind when he heard her name Joanna. He thought hard. There was something special about her. She had a physical impairment. He cursed his brain that felt like a block of Swiss cheese.

The sunlight washed over him and a warm breeze soothed his nerves as he stepped out of the cabin. He walked to the middle of the ship's waist at a slow pace. He needed to develop his sea legs again. The entire crew stood waiting with wide smiles and cheers. Vinchenzo came out from the middle of the crowd. He towered over most of the sailors.

"We couldn't believe it when Jeremiah and the boy told us you were alive, Phineas! But here you are standing before us in the flesh! Where have you been you _tart?"_

_"BRAGGART!"_ Phineas yelled back.

They embraced, and Vinchenzo wept. He whispered to him. "Your father told me about your profession. I don't understand it, maybe I never will, but the point is you are _alive!"_ Vinchenzo took a step back to fully observe his dear friend. "And you look good, man! Better than most of us! But you always did!"

A bunch of corks exploded, the sailors had brought out the wine. Phineas leaned over to Vinchenzo.

"What did you tell the crew? You didn't tell them about our _job,_ did you?"

_"Nay!_ Jeffrey was the smart one, he said to say that you and he were together when you stowed away on the ship but you were sick, so he kept you hidden below deck. Your father took the blame for acting as if he were nursing you back to health all this time without telling us."

Phineas was very happy. Jeffrey was a brilliant kid.

"You found yourself quite a sidekick, Phineas! So he's the brains and you're the brawn, aye?"

Phineas elbowed Vinchenzo and wandered toward the others. They crowded around him, slapping his back with their weathered hands and entreating him take some spirits. Cook brought over a dish with fruits, bread, butter, and cheese; he topped it with fried salmon pieces. Phineas nearly choked it all down. They had much to ask him, but morning duties came first, so they went about completing them after the celebratory breakfast. With Jeffrey's help, Phineas made up as many stories and half-truths as he could, elaborating on some of his earlier adventures in the field.

Vinchenzo eventually took his station mopping the upper deck. He threw Phineas a mop.

"Get to work ya swab! You've gotten out of it this long, no more lounging about!"

"_Aye-Aye, Master V._ I see you've become quite a sailor, Vinchenzo. You look great! What have you been doing since…well, you know?"

"I've met the most wonderful and exotic woman in the world! At least out of the one's I've seen! We've just returned from India, do you know she was an escaped concubine of the Maharajah? She has the most brilliant golden eyes! Can you imagine that?"

Phineas grinned and proceeded to mop the lower deck. "I sure can imagine that, Vinchenzo."

"She loves me and I love her, but I couldn't take her with me. I left her some money to make the next trip to England on the passenger ship. I hope nothing goes wrong. I know it's a terrible thought but I am now glad she hadn't seen _you_ first. You've got a fickle soul would have fell for her in a moment… and then I would have been the slop in this bucket!"

Vinchenzo dumped his dirty water over the side laughing at Phineas' bewildered expression.

"Don't look so surprised, man. You know it's true! How many ladies have you stolen from me in the past? Remember _Thomasina?_ Or Isabel? You must remember _Lissandra,_ she was a torch!"

Phineas threw his hands up defeated. Their friendship had been sorely tested and his front tooth had suffered punishment for his antics that time. However, the flaky women could not break the brotherly bond they shared.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. That was child's play; I've, matured a lot. I'm very happy for you. I would never steal your women intentionally! Can I help it if they fall for me first?"

_"Yes!_ You have to turn on the _charming act_ of yours, the way you stare and wink at them. Remember how you stroked Lissandra's cheek? Oh boy, just so you know she's married to George Livingston now. You must remember that snobbish prickled knave from school?"

"I certainly do, he always turned his nose up at us. His father owned half the village, but he was a crook if there ever was one. My father exposed the elder Livingston when he tried to make false claims against him and _Voyager_. That was a sorry day for the Livingstons, the day they crossed the Boggs!"

_"YES! Ha ha!_ It's all coming back to you, isn't it? You recalled that well. Please don't mind me, I'm just being foolish with you, Phin."

"I know. Remember my father called us the _Court Jesters?_ Trust me, I'm very beyond those women, if I can remember them at all. I feel like the longer I stay here; the more I belong again. What is this Indian beauty's name?"

"Her name is Rashina; we are going to be wed as soon as she comes to England."

Phineas gave a quick hug to his friend and went to adjust the trysail. As he did so a fantastic thought popped into his head. During dinner at Kayla's home she was talking about the family ancestry she had researched, but the Tribunal ended her search. They didn't want Voyager Aides changing their family history either. Kayla spoke of the slight drop of Indian blood in her. She discovered her great-great-great grandfather who started her mother's line married a woman of the Indian Maharajaha courts. Phineas was hit with a ton of bricks. Kayla's mother was named _Cynthia Carvallo_. Kayla was a direct descendant of Vinchenzo. He smiled, but decided not to reveal his secret. Sometimes the past had to remain in the past and the future was what you made of it. However, he wanted to reassure his friend.

"Vinchenzo that's a beautiful story, it's one for the books. I'm sure everything will work out very well, and make sure you have _many_ children. Keep your family safe and happy because you never know what the future holds."

"But you do, Phineas. You have the opportunity to know everything! Do you know what's to become of me?"

"I'm sorry Vinchenzo, I'm not some street urchin fortune teller, but I'm positive it will be good things."

-O-

Jeffrey wandered away from Smyte and a black bearded sailor named Durst. They taught him how to tie different knots to hold the sails and moor the ships. It took a lot of strength to pull them tight enough not to loosen. It was no wonder Phineas was solidly built. They also taught him the trick knot, where with one pull of the rope, it all came apart. He enjoyed himself. He watched Phineas swab the deck with Vinchenzo, hearing scattered parts of their conversation. It was mainly talk of old times.

An unexpected and alarming thought came to Jeffrey. Suppose Phineas decided to stay here with his family and friends? What would become of him? He was meant to be a Voyager; would he have to be one alone? Could he make it without Bogg? He didn't want to think about that. It was selfish of him. Phineas had a right to enjoy his time with his family. Jeffrey hoped his fears wouldn't show.

The exhilarating shout of _"LAND HO!"_ interrupted Jeffrey's musings. All the sailors came toward the deck and the sails were lowered. They were very close to port and Jeffrey saw other ships docked alongside the picturesque coastal Village. Captain Bogg came up from his quarters; he had been working out a new route map from this trip to India. Jeremiah used his telescope to inspect the Village and he saw Sonora, so calm and reflective, waiting by the docks. Her blonde hair was silvered, but age and stress did little to ravage her beauty. She pulled her velvet, black cloak tighter around her pink gown and waved at the ship. Jeremiah waved back and took Phineas to that side of the boat. He handed him the telescope.

"Take a look son; it's her, your mother, Sonora."

Phineas inhaled sharply when he focused on the woman. He remembered her. She and Phineas were _'peas in a pod'_ as his father would call them. They often carried on in frivolity and laughter. Sonora had a calm nature with everyone. If Jeremiah was troubled and gruff her tranquility soothed him. She knew how to appease to the gentler side of anyone's character, but she also stood her ground with firmness and meted punishment when necessary. Phineas held back from crying. He handed Jeremiah the telescope.

"Papa, we need to tell her the truth too, she has every right to know what happened to me."

"I agree, but before you run off the ship, give me a few moments alone with her to prepare her for this."

"Of course I will, I'll go find Jeffrey."

As the ship became dormant at the pier, Phineas found his younger friend looking morosely out to sea. Phineas understood what all this might be doing to Jeffrey. He would have wanted one more chance to see his parents again. He playfully shoved him.

"I hope I didn't leave you alone too long. You might dump me to be a sailor! I have a lot to talk to you about, but anyway, how do you like my father?"

Jeffrey looked up at his friend. "He reminds me of you in a lot of ways, strong, brave, and that scary, deep voice."

"Hey, my voice isn't _scary;_ we are alike aren't we? Intelligent…"

"You're both tough…but soft as Mallomars inside."

_"Ahem,_ handsome and good natured, charming, _INTELLIGENT."_

"Oh yeah, he's _very _intelligent, but where do you come from?" Jeffrey managed to joke.

"Ha! Well guess what, you can meet both my parents, my mother is waiting at the port, but I have to wait here until he calls me down."

"Sure, this is gonna be great."

"Hey, what's Mallomars?"

Jeffrey laughed. "It's chocolate coated marshmallow filling type stuff on top of a graham cookie. It's awesome."

"Sounds tasty _and _fattening."

"Since when are you concerned about _fattening? _You should be worried about high blood pressure with all that salty beef Jerky you eat."

Phineas rubbed his sore muscles and realized that he never gave the food he ate much thought. Still, he wasn't what Jeffrey once described as a _'junk food junkie.'_

"I don't know…it just came out."

Jeffrey looked up at him seriously. "Bogg, I wanted to talk to you too, I…"

Jeffrey was cut off as the ship lurched to a halt. Phineas grabbed his arm steady and the anchors were dropped. He watched his father strut proudly down the gangplank to find his mother; it was a sight that warmed his soul. Jeffrey decided not to say anything yet.

-O-

Jeremiah greeted Sonora with outstretched arms. He had never smiled so much in his life. He lifted her in the air and twirled her around. He lowered her and smothered her face with kisses, something she would usually do to him. She laughed like a little girl, surprised at his jesting behavior. He caressed her falling hair, she could never keep it up for too long before it tumbled loose, and he loved it that way. He kissed her mouth for a long time until she pulled away embarassed.

"My Jeremiah! What's gotten into you? I take it your voyage was a success! Either way, I'm so proud of you, darling."

"Can't a husband be hungry for his wife? It's been too many months since I saw you last." He whispered softly.

"There will be plenty of time to satiate your hunger, Mr. Bogg." She laughed and stroked his jacket.

Jeremiah burst with anticipation; he took her hand and led her away from the ship to a small bench along the path. He sat her down and poised on his knee before her.

"Jeremiah, are you proposing again? You know what my answer would be."

She kissed his curls and ran her fingers through them; she loved his thick hair.

"No darling, not that. One time was meant for a lifetime. However, I have some astounding and wonderful news!"

"What is it? Don't keep me in suspense! You have that way about you, I'm not a woman known for being patient."

"Yes, I know _that_ very well, Sonora. Darling, it's Phineas, Our boy Phineas is alive! He's on the ship right now!"

Sonora's face paled. She jerked her hand back and her mouth dropped in despair.

_"Jeremiah Phineas Bogg!_ Have you gotten a fever? How could you jest like that? How could you?"

Sonora stood up and dabbed her eyes. "You know our boy is _dead!"_

"No Sonora, he's _not."_

Jeremiah's commanding tone forced her to control her emotions. He wasn't a liar, and he would never make light of their tragedy.

"Jeremiah...what do you mean? _How?_ Where is he? Please let me see him!"

All of Sonora's paternal instincts returned in the twinkling of an eye and she wept on her husband's coat. She could just imagine holding baby Phineas again. He always looked so peaceful when she laid him in his crib and tucked him safely in his woolen blue nightdress. He often slept with his hands curled in little fists and his arms posed above his head. It was her joy to watch his delicate face and tiny full lips and cheeks breathing in and out slowly and steadily. Some nights she or Jeremiah would remain awake until nearly sunrise, rocking him gently, taking in every breath and sound he made.

Phineas was their firstborn; and six years past, after no success, they had one more child, a sweet, baby girl they named Joanna. The Village doctor warned Sonora that she would be her last. Joanna was born deaf, and noble young Phineas cherished and protected her. Joanna was now a thriving and lovely eighteen-year-old woman. She stayed home with the household staff, helping to prepare an intimate banquet for her father's return. She proved to be a very smart child and her family helped her as best they could to develop her senses. Phineas used to spend his free time teaching her to mouth words and pronounce them correctly. He loved her dearly.

Jeremiah signaled Phineas to come down and he remained motionless a few feet away; Jeffrey stayed at Vinchenzo's side and helped him unload their trunks.

Phineas decided to speak out first. He cleared his throat and called out,

"Mother, it's me, it's Phineas!"

Sonora was almost afraid to lift her head. She feared she was in a dreadful nightmare, like the ones she suffered not long after his death. She blessed the nights that Jeremiah was beside her to arouse her from the terrors she saw and to hold her warm and close until they faded. Jeremiah lifted her chin up. There was no mistaking her son's unique voice.

"Darling, please look, he's beautiful like you. He's the perfect image of a man."

Sonora turned around and gasped at the young man. She searched his face, recalling all the finer details of his features. He was older than she remembered, but she could not forget the rounded high cheekbones and squared jaw. His mesmerizing blue eyes bore through her. She marveled at his perfectly shaped lips and nose, if there was such a thing as perfect. Though she adored her husband's fine, broad features, she was in awe at the sight of Phineas. Regardless of what he looked like, he was alive…he was home.

"Phineas! _MY PHINEAS!"_

Sonora screamed delighted. She ran to him, but couldn't contain herself and staggered to her knees and cried, She grasped and kissed his hand.

"Oh Phineas! You are alive! _How? How?_ My heart, I can't control it."

Phineas sank to her side. He put both arms around the traumatized woman and lay his head in the crook of her neck, then lowered his cheek to her breast like a helpless child. She kissed his forehead.

_"Oh mother!_ It's been so long. I want to tell you everything. You and father, there is so much to say. I'm fine! I have a tremendous occupation now, I…I…Oh, I love you so much!"

Phineas began to cry, as he never had before. It took Sonora back to when he was a child in need of her comfort. Jeremiah helped them both to their feet and they all embraced.

Standing at the top of the gangplank, Jeffrey and Vinchenzo watched in tears. Vinchenzo held the boy's shoulders.

"I know what ya feeling right now, Jeffrey, ya miss your family too. It's funny how we were both orphans and looked to the Bogg family for consolation and friendship. I can see how much Phineas loves ya child, don't feel left out."

The Bogg family began walking toward their carriage; both Jeremiah and Sonora had their arms around their beloved son. Phineas looked around and spotted Jeffrey.

"Mother, father, you must wait a moment! There's someone else I'd like you to meet."

"Of course! Bring them down here!" Jeremiah said with enthusiasm.

He ran back to the gangplank. Phineas straightened up and rubbed his teary eyes, his reunion must have been witnessed by nearly everyone at port. Jeffrey approached with Vinchenzo.

"Hey Jeff, what took you so long? We're going home now, and you too, Vinchenzo. My mother is having a big dinner prepared tonight."

Jeffrey and Vinchenzo looked at each other and shrugged.

"Are you sure, Phineas? I don't want to be a bother, I mean you're back from Lord knows where and you might want to be with your family alone. I have some friends I promised to visit." Vinchenzo suggested.

Phineas shook his head and took their arms. "Are you insane? Some friends? I'm your best friend! You're not going anywhere but _our_ home, let's go."

Vinchenzo and Jeffrey both seemed to sigh in unison and they followed along. Phineas caught their reactions and was confused. He would mention it to Jeffrey when they spoke later. His father and mother stood happily by the carriage. Sonora grabbed Vinchenzo by the cheeks and kissed him as his own mother would have.

"We've missed you too, Vinchenzo! Just look at you, that is quite a tan! I'm so glad you are there to keep my husband company."

"And in line, Mrs. Bogg." He quipped.

Sonora laughed. "I trust you did your job, Vinchenzo."

Jeremiah whispered in her ear. She blushed and playfully swatted him. "We'll see, Captain." She replied demurely.

She then turned to Jeffrey and smiled kindly, taking his hands. "You must be Jeffrey Jones; my husband has told me you are Phineas' traveling companion, what a sweet and handsome boy you are."

Jeffrey blushed and looked down. Phineas interjected. "Mother he's more than that. Jeffrey is like a son to me, he's an orphan and for the last year it's been just the two of us traveling. We'll tell you all about it over dinner."

Sonora hugged Jeffrey close. "Oh Phineas, that is wonderful of you. Jeffrey, this means you are family now, so don't be shy. Consider us your adoptive grandparents."

She glanced at Jeremiah and he smiled and ruffled Jeffrey's hair. "She may be a grandmother, but _I_ am far too youthful to be a grandfather."

Everyone laughed again and the carriage rode off to the Bogg mansion.


	13. Time Reversal

**The Voyager's Aide**

**Story I  
**

**Chapter 13: Time Reversal**

The sights and sounds in the Village of Breezy Point invaded Phineas' senses. The overpowering sea air mingled with the freshly baked wares. The tiny coastal shops and homes were just as he remembered, thriving with life, energy and commerce. He vaguely heard Vinchenzo filling in the details of their home life to Jeffrey, who was an apt observer. His mother's head rested on Jeremiah's shoulder, and his father's head drooped, he was fast asleep. The memories of his past attacked Phineas with each fleeting moment. He lay back and tried to focus on the last missing piece, his sister Joanna. He knew she was very beautiful, but lost in a world of silence. His thoughts wandered to Mabel Hubbard-Bell. She was a deaf woman that he had right away endeared himself to.

The carriage came to a jolting stop. Jeremiah's arm flew protectively around Sonora and he grabbed his gun belt. He stuck his head out the window.

"Simon, What's the trouble?"

"No trouble sir, it's just that Viking was spooked by a…"

His words went unfinished. A lovely face appeared in the window with peals of laughter and tears.

_"Daddy!_ You're home!"

Jeremiah leaped from the carriage and enveloped his daughter in a tight hug. He lifted her off her feet and spun her around as he often did when she was a child. Phineas may have been his first child and only son, but she was the apple of his eye. Phineas helped his mother from the carriage. The mossy cobblestone road led up to a high black gate. At the end of a colorful, flower bed path stood Bogg Manor.

Jeffrey counted over fifteen rooms. The facade was painted in white and sky blue with tall marble pillars that protected an attractive veranda. He couldn't believe Bogg hailed from such a luxurious home. He glanced at Joanna. She hugged her mother then promptly jumped on Vinchenzo's back and kissed his cheek. She certainly possessed Phineas' spunk and agility. A warm blush crept to Jeffrey's face; she was gorgeous. He sighed a heavy _'wow.'_ Phineas caught it and nudged him with a smile.

The shock of seeing her brother ceased Joanna's playfulness. She ran behind Jeremiah like a frightened child. Phineas moved toward her, carefully mouthing her name. He thought briefly, and drew a large 'J' across his heart and patted it. That was their private declaration and all she needed to know her brother had returned.

_"Phineas!_ Phineas, my brother!" She shrieked.

Phineas held his arms out and she ran into them, feeling his face and chest in amazement. The elation on her countenance could have lit up the world when Phineas took her hand to his mouth and said,

"I'm alive, Joanna, I love you."

Although Phineas temporarily forgot these individuals in his past, he felt his heart expand and fill with an unexpected love for all of them and a cascade of memories of their life together.

"Bogg, she's beautiful! Tell her who I am." Jeffrey said.

Phineas placed her hand in Jeffrey's. Being gallant, Jeffrey kissed it and she curtsied. He noticed a slate in the pocket of her dress and pointed to it. She handed it over and he wrote,

_'Jeffrey Jones, Phineas takes care of me and we travel together.'_

Joanna smiled and stroked his cheek. 'Jeffrey Jones…that's nice.' she murmured.

For a deaf woman at the cusp of the seventeenth century, her speech came out very clear. Jeffrey remarked this as they headed toward the manor.

"I remember my parents had only the best and patient tutors, Joanna refused to stay a mute. At first she was a regular Helen Keller."

"At least she wasn't blind too." Jeffrey considered.

"Yeah, poor Helen, but _she_ turned out to be a remarkable woman. My parents were also at their wits end with Joanna, but she matured quickly. My father never spoiled her and my mother didn't cave in to her every whim, either. I was the one who had to learn how to deal with it. I used to get so frustrated when I couldn't understand what she was trying to tell us, but now I realize, it was worse for her."

"Yeah, to not hear people or sounds must be really aggravating. Your parents used tough love I guess."

"Sometimes, but my mother was…_is_ one of the warmest women you'd ever meet."

Vinchenzo joined in the conversation. _"Yes!_ Sonora often cried whenever cruel people would tell her to commit her child to an asylum."

Jeffrey shuddered at the thought of an asylum in this dark century.

"Of course," he continued, "They changed their tune when Jeremiah was around, didn't they, Phineas?"

"Yeah, I remember my father could be pretty menacing if you wronged his family."

Jeffrey agreed with them. "I thought he was going to toss me off the ship the way he appeared from nowhere, it was like a pirate movi…like a pirate." He caught himself.

_"Ahh,_ Jeremiah is fearsome enough, but inside he's soft, according to your mother, Phineas." Vinchenzo said.

"Didn't I say the same thing, Bogg? _Mallomar!"_

_"Heh, heh…_yeah, well my mother would know. They've been married for…_uhh,_ since my father was eighteen years old and she was seventeen. Now he is forty-eight years old…help me out kid…oh wait, thirty years! That's a long time."

"Yes, but when you're in love you want it to go on forever." Vinchenzo sighed, thinking of his darling Rashina.

"My father told me he loved her after their second meeting, he knew then that he wanted her for his wife."

"My parents met very young too, it was sort of the same way for them." Jeffrey added.

Phineas wondered if it would be similar for him and Kayla. Was it possible for him to settle down one day? Those feelings came and went on various missions, and his heart had only recently healed since he sacrificed his love for Mabel Hubbard to make sure the telephone was invented. He had '_hurt her very badly_.' Those were her crying words to Alexander Graham Bell.

He patted Jeffrey's shoulders. "I'm sure it was similar, and you coming into their lives no doubt made their bond stronger."

Jeffrey looked up and smiled. Sometimes it was hard to believe this was the same callous and irritable young man who told him he _'probably did his own father in' _not so long ago. Phineas had grown as a loving father figure and he truly appreciated him.

"Well Vincent, how…?"

Vinchenzo put his hands up. _"Vincent?_ Since when did you use that name? I like the ring to it, Phineas."

Jeffrey bounded up the porch steps and sat on the elaborate bench.

"Bogg claims he's a citizen of the world, but sometimes I think he's purely American."

_"American?_ What's that?"

The Voyagers looked at each other, and a mutual agreement passed between them. They wouldn't speak much of the future events to come.

"What I meant was…_uhh,_ English, purely English, he just decided to give you a nickname, a uh, shorter name, like it?"

Vinchenzo brushed off the 'America' comment as they entered the home.

"Phineas? Behaving _English_? He's purely _pirate_, if you ask me. But you never could tie Phineas down to any social mores or customs. He was all over the place. Now that's an odd thought. I like '_Vincent.'_ I think I'll use it from time to time, now come, _Hai fame!_ I'm starved!"

-O-

The family enjoyed a sumptuous dinner of roasted duck, stewed vegetables, and potato soufflé. Jeffrey spent much of the meal attempting to communicate with Joanna, he even taught her a few small hand signs with his limited knowledge of the language. It delighted her and she promised to use them.

Phineas watched them amused, he wondered what was going to happen when Jeffrey finally hit those critical years called the _'teens.'_ He remembered in Cuba, and how Jeffrey wisely dragged him away from Rita._ "One day you're going to discover what's really important!"_ Phineas griped. It was for the best anyway; The Voyagers had a red light and Teddy Roosevelt needed to be saved from Billy the Kid.

He noticed his sister was flattered by Jeffrey's attention. Sonora confided in him that Joanna felt very lonely and longed to marry, but she knew her limitations. Phineas assured her that deaf people made great advances in the distant future but if she really focused now, she would be fine. He didn't want to go into future discussions; his mother remained skeptical about the whole issue of time travel.

The men and Jeffrey retired to the drawing room while Joanna and Sonora helped the servants prepare dessert. Jeffrey nearly choked at the magnificent décor and quality of the furniture. The room possessed warmth in its colors and solid wood furnishings and it smelled of fresh flowers and hints of pinewood. The atmosphere was inviting and the couches and chairs had thick and soft cushioning for all the big men in Sonora and Joanna's lives. Phineas wasted no time and made himself at home. He flopped onto the large fireside chair. He undid his boots and popped his long feet up while Jeffrey covered his nostrils.

"Yuck Bogg! When was the last time you aired those things out? I think you need a bath."

"Listen wise guy, my boots have been well taken care of and I had an excellent bath _umm…"_ He quickly remembered Paris and his tumble in the dirt and then realized it was a while ago.

"Who opened the Vinegar cask?" Jeremiah entered with a sly smile, having overheard them. Vinchenzo slapped his knee laughing and Phineas rolled his eyes and sauntered to the washing room.

"Alright already, I can take a hint!"

"It's more like a _fact."_ Jeffrey quipped.

"What do I always say, kid?"

"Yeah, yeah, _smart kids give you a pain."_

Jeremiah set down a tray of pastries and a flask of red wine for the men and one of milk for Jeffrey.

"I come all the way home from restoring the lost jewels of India and I'm subject to servitude." He protested in a very Phineas-like fashion.

"It keeps you humble, Jeremiah." Came the quick retort from Sonora who passed by the entrance hall. She was preparing the rooms for Phineas and Jeffrey's stay. This gesture naturally included Vinchenzo. The rugged, young Italian was family since Phineas befriended him, and he had his own sleeping quarters arranged years ago.

Jeffrey nearly inhaled the pastries. His appetite was growing as fast as he did. He kept soliciting Vinchenzo for stories of growing up with Phineas. He was very intrigued with all their exploits. Listening to Vinchenzo tell the tales was like reliving all the adventure movies he had seen.

"Well, Jeremiah has a story to tell, you remember, Captain? The wretched peddler that kidnapped Joanna?"

"Aye! He was a filthy, grubbing, snake oil merchant who wandered into the village. He nearly enticed her to join his _'Caravan of Sundries' _as he termed it. His intentions were undoubtedly vulgar." Jeremiah's expression darkened.

Phineas returned washed up and joined in the story telling.

_"Oh, yeah!_ Vinchenzo and I were supposed to keep watch on Joanna, because the merchant already approached her a few times. We took our eyes off of her for one moment…"

**Flashback: Breezy Point, 1709**

Jeremiah was riding in from a long day of making repairs and inventory on 'Voyager.' He saw Gavin's wagon bustle out of the village and bade a snide good riddance to him. The peddler sold his useless elixirs and cheap trinkets all over at exorbitant prices. Since his arrival, more than a few villagers had their homes robbed, yet nobody suspected him. Jeremiah did not trust him; he was caught snooping around the grounds of the manor earlier that week.

_"I was merely admiring your lovely garden."_ Gavin's broad English accent dripped like sour honey.

The following day, Jeremiah again caught him making elaborate gestures to his daughter. Twelve-year-old Joanna didn't mind the company, but Jeremiah pulled her away and threatened Gavin.

"Stay away from me and my own, Gavin, I know what you are, a thief and a swindler, get out of this village!"

As the wagon rumbled past, Jeremiah heard squeals of terror from inside and recognized his daughter's cry. In a rage, he turned his horse around and charged after them. Phineas and Vinchenzo were soon on his tail. Jeremiah reared a few feet from the front of the wagon and leaped off the horse, knocking Gavin to the ground. The wagon continued it's speedy course and headed straight for the rocky cliffs of Breezy Point. Phineas signaled Vinchenzo, who jumped onto the front seat, while he dived into the rear. He tumbled inside, smashing into a cage, and all the sundries rattled and bounced off his head. After shaking off dizziness he rolled over and spied a giant padlock. Joanna cried and grabbed for his hands. He didn't know what to do, but after a few tense moments, Joanna pulled a hairpin out and Phineas jimmied the lock. Joanna sprang into his arms as Vinchenzo came to a long halt.

Meanwhile, Jeremiah and Gavin were engaged in a struggle. Gavin wasn't very strong and Jeremiah overpowered him with a few punches. Jeremiah wanted to finish him off but Phineas and Joanna ran to stop him. He dropped Gavin's dingy collar, the man was half coherent, blood dribbled down his nose and mouth.

"You wretches! I was only taking what was mine…she wanted to come! She adores me!"

"Shut your filthy mouth, or you will never open it again!" Jeremiah warned, shaking him for good measure.

'Papa, we got her, she's safe!" Phineas shouted.

Joanna hugged her father's waist. He turned and held her close, his anger melted.

"Papa! Papa! _I'm sorry!"_ She wailed.

"I know, darling. I know. It was not your fault. He seduced you."

Phineas slapped Vinchenzo's back. "You were great, my friend!"

Jeremiah dusted himself off and shook Vinchenzo's hand. "I appreciate this boys, now we need to get this rat to the Magistrate at once!"

"He should be locked away in a cage and never released!" Phineas was furious. He was also ashamed that he didn't keep mindful of his sister's whereabouts. His father hugged him.

"The courts will handle him to the fullest extent. You did well my son, you are a true hero."

**Back to Present: 1715**

Stories like these excited Jeffrey's imagination._ "Wow!_ Alright Captain Bogg! You jumped him just like John Wayne!"

Vinchenzo and Jeremiah looked at him curious and Phineas cleared his throat and answered.

"Oh, he was just a man we met a while back, a real rough rider…_uhh_…a prairie man…outdoors type…" The concept of a cowboy would not be understood for another hundred or so years, especially since America hadn't even been discovered. Phineas slumped his shoulders. "He's from the _future,_ papa."

"About 230 years! _He…"_

Phineas shook his head and laughed uneasily. "No matter, Jeffrey! So papa, please tell me everything you've been up to these last five years."

Vinchenzo offered to take Jeffrey on a grand tour of the grounds so Phineas could share some private moments with his family when Sonora and Joanna entered the drawing room. Joanna sat close to her brother and held his hand. Sonora seated herself next to her husband on the long sofa. Phineas wanted Jeffrey to stay for a little longer so Vincenzo decided to sneak in a nap in his bedroom.

"Phineas, I've been hearing the most fantastic tales since you returned, I can scarcely believe them all. Your father says that you travel through time and change the course of history?"

"Oh no…we preserve it. Voyagers keep history on a proper course. That's the simplest way I can make you understand, mother."

Sonora looked at Jeremiah concerned. She wondered if the fall from the ship had caused her son to go mad. She wanted to believe him. Phineas looked healthier than most men, but cases of memory loss or insanity was wont to strike in a situation like that.

"Darling, perhaps you are disorientated, they cannot possibly be true."

He wanted his mother to believe him more than anything. "Mother, I'm _not_ crazy, ask Jeffrey! He's traveled with me over a year now. Here, this is the device we use. It's called an omni, just be careful of pressing any buttons."

"It's all true, Mrs. Bogg. Captain Bogg even saw for himself how the omni works."

"What I saw, Jeffrey… was a man _disappear_, but it still could be the sun's blinding tricks or he may have sank too quickly. However, I told you I believed you, and I won't go back on my word."

"The only way they'd really understand is if we took them on a voyage." Jeffrey whispered to Phineas.

"There's no way that's happening. I'm probably in enough trouble as it is. I'm not even supposed to be here. Just give them a chance; this has to be really crazy for them right now." Phineas replied.

Sonora viewed the object; it didn't look like more than an ordinary compass. When she opened it, the glowing green light startled her. She took note of the years and dates imprinted around the dials and then passed it to Joanna. Sonora looked at both father and son bewildered.

_"Jeremiah!_ Can you really believe in all this?"

"Yes I do, we didn't raise Phineas to lie and can you tell me how it lights up? I will recant what I said just now. Vinchenzo and I were _both_ witnesses to a man who vanished into thin air, _after_ he pressed the button on the omni device. The boy told me how he met Phineas. Nobody could make up the grandiose things I've heard about the future in the last few days. Our son was picked for a special assignment and we must accept it, love."

Joanna scribbled on her slate. "I don't understand it all either, but the _important_ matter is that Phineas has returned to us, I want to believe him with all my heart."

Phineas smiled and hugged his sister. Sonora threw up her hands; she rushed over and kissed Phineas on the cheek.

"I always knew you were fit for spectacular achievements Phineas, you excelled at many subjects."

Joanna tugged her mother's gown. _'Not school work!'_ Her slate read.

Phineas laughed. "She's right mother, even in Voyager Training School my head was elsewhere sometimes."

"My goodness, Phineas! You were taken beyond the starry heavens and you still found it boring? There must have been lovely ladies around to distract you." Sonora kidded.

"Oh, yes, Plenty!…_aheh…um_…however, education was my highest priority." He replied quick, seeing his father's eyebrows rise sternly.

"Still a jester, aren't you?" His father asked.

"Yeah, well…_you know…"_ Phineas trailed off. He drew his arm around Sonora and pulled her close for support. "It runs in the family!"

"Yes, we _know_ very well! Why wouldn't you visit us if you had these powers, or tell us about it? All those years I was in such despair." Whenever Sonora thought she had cried her last, more tears fell for her dear son.

"Mother, when I became a Voyager they somehow altered my memories, it's the way for _all _Voyagers. I don't know how, but I know it has to do with too many Voyagers changing history to be with their family and disregarding their assignments. My memories are still returning as I speak."

"Then you must be truly unique, son. You are remembering this life more with each passing moment. Jeffrey seems to remember his."

"Jeffrey hasn't been officially made a Voyager, he still needs to go to the school. That kid is so smart, he'll pass with no problems."

_"Ahh,_ blasted paperwork. I'm sure their education will serve him very well."

"We still have three more years of apprenticeship, I guess." Jeffrey said uneasily. He didn't want to dwell on being separated from Phineas for anything.

"It all sounds cruel, but I can understand the importance of this sacrifice." Sonora mused.

"That's exactly what it is mother, a sacrifice. _Ehrfurcht für alle Leben."_

"Ah, _'Reverence for all life.'_ Phineas, that is surely a noble cause. We all give up a part of ourselves for others, no matter how insignificant it seems." Jeremiah explained.

While on the ship, Phineas and Jeremiah decided not to reveal that he would have originally died had the Voyagers chosen not to intervene. It would have broke his mother's heart.

Sonora adjusted her son's vest. "Very well, what matters most is that you are safe and sound with us. I do hope you plan to stay?"

Phineas took her hands. "I want to stay a day or two, but I must get back on my assignment very soon. I promise I will visit when I can."

"Don't come when I'm too old, son." Jeremiah said.

"I'll do my best to keep it within months at a time. It wouldn't be fair for me to visit now, and then come back when twenty years have passed for you. For me, it's only a moment flying through cosmos."

"Amazing, simply amazing. We have a lot to catch up on don't we?"

Phineas smiled and gazed at his family with shining eyes. "Yes, and I can't wait."

-O-

Jeffrey and Vinchenzo took a grand tour and then finished their exploration behind the manor. The grounds were enormous, lush and well tended. They stopped to rest by a stone mass.

"This is an old well that Jeremiah sealed up long ago. When Phineas was a tyke he fell down it. He wasn't badly hurt, more frightened by the experience. Jeremiah was grateful it was dried up. I tell you, Phineas attracts danger."

"It seems that way, he also lives for adventure. Thanks for showing me around. It's very neat."

"No problem, child. Would you like to head inside? I hear my bed calling again, that fifteen minutes was barely enough."

"Sure, I'm tired too. I think I want to just go to sleep for the whole night right now."

Vinchenzo and Jeffrey started back through the small maze of rose bushes and a loud rustling stopped them in their tracks. Rough hands thrust out of the bush. They grabbed Jeffrey and covered his mouth before he could yell for help. Vinchenzo took a fighting stance and another man jumped him, forcing him down. Vinchenzo punched him in the gut and tried to seize the other one holding Jeffrey.

"Let the boy go!"

Jeffrey bit down hard on his captor's hand. "Help! _Bogg! Help!"_

Vinchenzo engaged in a struggle with Jeffrey's captor, and two loud shots rang out. The two ruffians ran behind the flowering bush. Phineas and his family came running out. Phineas was compelled to open the omni. The light transferred to red. His gaze traveled to the ground and he sank to his knees. Jeffrey looked on in horror; Vinchenzo lay slumped to the floor, shot twice in the back. His body convulsed and he spat out blood as Phineas crawled over and supported him.

"Oh no, Vinchenzo! We'll help you!"

"It was…a miracle to see you again…_my frien…"_ Vinchenzo's last words trailed off and he died in Phineas' arms.

Drake came out from behind one of the bushes with a smoking gun, without further talk he pointed it toward Jeremiah and pulled the trigger. He learned from experience to do what needed without procrastination. He made that mistake with Nellie Bly and Conan Doyle and Phineas had a chance to hurry to their rescue. Drake needed to act fast; his next stop was North Dakota, 1851.

_"NO!_ Vinchezo! Father! Drake! _You Bastard!"_

Jeremiah leaped aside, but it was too late and the bullet hit his chest, Sonora and Joanna screamed and ran to his aid. Drake laughed and Jeffrey hid behind Bogg, crying.

_"No! FATHER!"_ Phineas nearly bowled over.

"Oh well, I accomplished what I came for here! And I even got one Bogg down! Sayonara!"

Phineas let out an angry shout and flung open his omni. He turned the first dial clockwise, and the other two counter-clockwise, until the mechanism clicked, then and he pushed in the globe…

**Kansas: 1851**

Charles Sheppard removed his hat and stepped inside the 'Dakota Inn'. He was famished after his last voyage left him stranded in the Middle East with only a camel for company. However, one more player in the cruel organization of Paradox was brought to justice. He made a quick omni check – green light and all was well. Now it was time for a little R&R. He smiled at the waitress coming toward him; a hobbled old woman with a plump and friendly face was prepared to take his order. His smile faded and a nagging sensation attacked him, as if someone else who was supposed to be here. He shrugged the feeling off and ordered…

**Manhattan: 1956**

Jeremy Saunders pedaled his bike across the Brooklyn Bridge all the way to the address in the news clipping, 34th Street and 6th Avenue. He finally parked his bike in front of the dilapidated brownstone. The small article about the death of famous antiquarian, Archibald Houlihan, had touched him. His mother once purchased a cuckoo clock from the old man, it was a whimsical piece and every hour on the hour two lovebirds would come out and kiss. The Man's hat lifted and twirled and then they both parted until love struck again. Aside from his unusual antiques, Archibald was rumored to be a scientist with crazy theories on time travel. That really sparked the young man's interest. Science fiction was all the rage. Jeremy made sure no one was looking and crept into the side entrance. The room was empty, but Jeremy pushed aside the cobwebs and ignored the dust.

He poked around a large broken cabinet. He picked up a book the size of a bible, and on the cover was a golden _V_. Jeremy thumbed through it and found it to be a complete book historical facts. As his gaze wandered through the dates he scratched his head.

_'What is this? The Farmer's Almanac?'_

He counted the years upward from '57, notable history was recorded with an abundance of information. He even recognized some of the names, but had no recollection of them as presidents, war heroes, or of being any sort of leader. Jeremy held the book tight and decided to leave. Goose bumps ran up and down his arms. He hopped back on his bike and rode home as fast as could. As he neared his house he saw Kirstie, the emerald-eyed love of his life prancing down the block and admiring her left hand. Her soft black hair swayed back and forth as she walked.

"Hey Kirstie! What have you been up to? I haven't seen you around lately."

Today he would do it; he was going to ask her out on a real date. Forget about that goon, Jake. He knew deep down Kirstie didn't really love him. Jeremy had often seen her at the soda shop or the theater, they even spent the time together, but Jeremy never made a proper move. Kirstie glanced up and smiled. She held out her hand and his heart nearly stopped. A small ring with a tiny diamond glowed upon her wedding finger. He wanted to cry his eyes out right at the moment and his glasses nearly fogged up.

"Isn't it adorable? Jake asked me just a little while ago and I said yes. I mean, we've dated for a while and he tells me he really loves me. I'm so glad I'll be getting away from that big jerk living in my mother's house and all their stupid fights…Jeremy? Are you alright?"

Jeremy's face drooped, but he nodded. He felt as if his life was over…

* * *

**Bogg Manor: 1715**

A flash of light exploded around. Drake screamed in fury.

_"Bogg!_ What have you done?"

Phineas felt his body nearly warp in on itself, he was pulled backwards in slow motion and before his eyes he saw Drake's men walk backwards toward Jeffrey. The bullet that passed through his father's chest and the two lodged in Vinchenzo's back whizzed into Drake's gun. Drake resumed his hiding place behind the bushes. Phineas couldn't look as the spilled blood swirled into Vinchenzo's body and he stood up. He vaguely saw the fight that took place before the shootings. The light grew more intense. He squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them he was back inside the Manor. His family laughed around him. He shook his head to clear his dizziness.

"It works! I can fix it!" He blurted out.

"Phineas, is something wrong?" Jeremiah asked concerned.

_"Yes!_ We have to get to the back of the house, _now!"_

Without further explanations Phineas ran from the Manor, Jeremiah followed, grabbing his gun-belt from off the side of the chair. The men had just leaped out of the shrubs behind Jeffrey. Phineas raced to the other side.

"Father! Hold them off! Mother, you and Joanna go back in the manor!"

Phineas grabbed Drake's coat and swung him around.

"I know what you're about to do and I_ won't _let you get away with it!"

He shoved Drake to the grass. Drake staggered up and pulled his weapon. Phineas tried to use the code to send him back to the Tribunal but it wasn't working.

_"Dammit!_ Locked!"

"That's right, Bogg! Do you think some haphazard dial spinning is going to stop the plans I set in motion? I underestimated you greatly; giving me a useless omni was a slick trick! What did you just do? How did you know I was here?"

Drake's eyes narrowed and a sinking feeling overcame him. Bogg must have known about time reversal combination? Even _he_ wasn't able to get his hands on the right code.

"You've made a very serious error my friend, very serious!" He sputtered.

Jeremiah and Vinchenzo appeared with their weapons pointed at him. His cohorts were knocked onto the dirt. Drake was cornered. Jeffrey ran to Phineas' side and clung to him. Phineas wrapped his arm over his shoulder and kept him blocked from Drake's view.

"It's not over between us, Phineas! When the Tribunal finds out what you have done…"

"They'll know I stopped a murderer!"

Drake flipped his omni open and he motioned his men to do the same. "I won't give up until I find the real Sheppard omni, I'm very close, and I know it."

"You'll never get it! And I will never let you hurt any of my friends and family again!"

Drake vanished and his men followed. Sonora and Joanna ran from the house in shock.

"You were telling us the truth, Phineas! Jeremiah, Vinchenzo, what is going on?"

The men were at a loss for words. Now they both knew they weren't seeing things when they rescued the boy from the ocean.

Phineas had a peculiar sensation something was about to happen. He looked at his omni and both lights blinked and buzzed.

"Mom, dad, I'll be back soon! Dad, keep on the lookout for men like them! Hold on Jeff!"

Within seconds, the two disappeared.


	14. Code Violation

**The Voyager's Aide**

**Story I**

**Chapter 14: Code Violation**

Jeremy watched his boss clacking away on the computer; she had been at it for a few hours. A hefty pile of multi-colored folders was stacked on her desk. They were Voyager mission reports dating back to Artie's days. Headquarters gave her the assignment to backlog every Voyager Aide visit in the last five years. Data entry was the most boring part of any job. She wasn't thrilled and Jeremy helped out when he could. During the ensuing year, Kayla Sheppard lost some of her spunk and the glow of her eyes dimmed. Jeremy attributed it to being snubbed by Voyager Phineas Bogg. She rarely spoke of him except to note that his omni needed its yearly cleaning and field strip.

Jeremy understood that Phineas had to rescue Jeffrey, but he left without an explanation to her. Kayla couldn't admit her hurt feelings until two months afterward. In Jeremy's life, he finally admitted his love to Kirstie and she for him. He was not far from proposing, but a little matter of his clandestine occupation held him back. He didn't know how he would tell her yet. He didn't mention it to Kayla until she dragged it out of him, she was genuinely happy for them both.

Jeremy almost wanted to sock it to Bogg if he ever came strutting around, but he imagined Kayla was more than up to the task. At one point early in the year he saw her so flustered, she threw things against the wall and cried. Jeremy never told her what he witnessed. He couldn't hate the Voyager; they became buddies of sorts in the very short time he was here. However, Kayla's feelings meant more to him. After careful consideration Jeremy decided not to pursue field missions. He couldn't imagine leaving Kirstie; she really needed him.

He finished polishing the silver omni on his worktable. Voyager Tom Welles had dropped it off two days earlier. Tom was a rookie Voyager but had a high G.P.A. and the perfect stamina for the job. He took an interest in Kayla but she remained professional. Tom was the tall, dark and handsome type the way Phineas was the blonde type, but they shared similar features and Jeremy wondered if that's why Kayla refused him.

Kayla wheeled her chair back with a huge sigh.

"I'm spent! My eyes are going to cross if they don't permanently roll in the back of my head."

Jeremy laughed and crossed his eyes at her. "I've noticed Kay, take a break or give it up, it's after five anyway. We have to get a time-clock and punch cards in here."

"I can ask. Now I really need to take a walk. Hey kiddo, you better get going, you don't want to be late."

Jeremy smiled. He had a date with Kirstie at a popular nightclub for the younger crowd.

"Yeah, I know. My repair timing is getting better, Tom isn't due back until Monday."

"Good job! He did not want to part with it. Sometimes those newbies with their calibrated silver omnis can drive you nuts."

Jeremy followed her upstairs. "Kay, Tom is pretty keen, why don't you invite him over for dinner?"

Kayla groaned. "Thanks, but no, I'm really too busy to start a relationship, much less with a Voyager. I always prepare a little food when they show up. Well, I try to…it seems to disappear before they get here." She kidded.

Jeremy lowered his head to hide his wide grin. "I know, but they always come late or miss the appointments, you wouldn't want it to spoil."

Kayla showed him out. "Sure Jeremy, go on, get outta here! Oh, here's your pay. Thanks for being so helpful and patient with me, don't think I haven't noticed."

Jeremy waited until he was in his car to count his pay. She generously paid him one hundred dollars a week. A note was inside and three, crisp, hundred-dollar bills spilled out.

_'Give her the time of her life!'_

Jeremy dropped the envelope and ran back to the house. He embraced her as she came down the steps.

"What's that for?" She gasped.

"You know what! Thank you Kayla! This is sweet!"

"Jeremy, it was my pleasure. Now, go already! Never keep a woman waiting, that's _her _job." She winked at him.

Jeremy leaped from the stoop and sped off; he knew exactly what to do with the bonus. It would look perfect sparkling on Kirstie's left hand.

-O-

Kayla took a short drive to a familiar spot, the shipping dock where she first met Phineas Bogg. The area was empty at this hour. It had been an unseasonably cool day and Kayla wore a dark purple shell blouse and gray pleated skirt; Her hair was cut in a layered bob that framed her face. She inched closer to the docks but stayed far from the water's edge. She never really had time to learn to swim and looking at the water for too long made her freeze up.

She continued her stroll around feeling utterly lonely inside. As she came of age, Artie warned her of the sacrifices many Voyagers and their associates made. Kayla rarely gave it a second thought until Phineas rushed in and out of her life like a summer breeze. She tried up and down to convince herself otherwise, but it was always the same conclusion, she was madly in love with him. She imagined she wasn't the only woman to have fallen so hard. She couldn't be too special.

As she started back to her car, her pager buzzed. She bounded into the front seat and pulled out a small, silver communicator.

"This is Kayla Sheppard, Voyager Aide 2550 calling in, what's the message?"

Headquarters used a simulated female voice to report any messages. The squawking lisp often got on her nerves.

_"Attention 2550, Voyager Phineas Bogg has violated Code One where-upon he used his omni to reverse the course of history in the year 1715AD within a time span of three minutes. His omni has been deactivated and he will be sent to you promptly for further information and instruction."_

Kayla held her head and trembled. "Bogg, what did you do?"

The violation of _Code One_ could very well mean a Voyager's death. She climbed out of the car and counted the seconds until she heard the vague, low, whistle of a Voyager landing. Looking up fast, she saw Phineas and Jeffrey hurtling toward her. She dove for cover as they hit the ground.

-O-

"I can't believe that just happened, Bogg! We didn't trigger the omni!"

Phineas sprawled atop the planks. After Jeffrey rolled off of him, he sprang up and massaged his lower back.

"I'm gonna need a good chiropractor when I'm an old man. All I know is, both lights went crazy and the dang thing went dead on me! Now we're here, New York, July 27th 1958. This place is familiar."

"Yeah, Bogg! It's South Street Seaport. This is where we rescued Kayla. I wonder what became of her? But, why here Bogg, what's going on?"

It was technically a year since Phineas last saw adult Kayla. Jeffrey was very confused and even frightened, considering the near assault on his life again. He didn't stray far from his partner's side.

"Don't worry, kid. Kayla's a Voyager's Aide, we need to find her because she can…"

"Explain what happened? I was just informed Phineas and its _not_ good news."

Kayla stood before him, she looked radiant, but her expression was apprehensive. Jeffrey ran up to her in awe.

"Kayla? It's you! Wow, you're all grown up! You look great…_I mean_…" He blushed. "Doesn't she, Bogg?"

The distant gaze of attraction clouded Phineas' eyes. It was a trademark expression for the Voyager and he was most times unaware he made it.

"Yeah kid, magnificent…Kayla, I'm so sorry I…"

She brushed his apology off. "There's no time for apologies. I need to take you back to the Brownstone, we _really_ have to have a talk."

Kayla gave Jeffrey a tight hug. "Thanks for the compliment, Jeffrey. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm very proud of you for sending that creep back where he belongs. C'mon, we'll have some lunch if you're hungry."

-O-

Kayla chatted with Jeffrey most of the way and Bogg watched her with discomfort. He knew when women were angry with him, but she hid it well. After a light snack, Jeffrey fell straight into a long nap in the upstairs bedroom and Phineas accompanied Kayla to her office. He sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Tell me what's going to happen now, Kayla, I know exactly what I did…and I'm not sorry for it!"

"Phineas, they didn't give me all the details yet, but they've suspended your Voyager privileges until further notice. Do you know what the penalty is for time reversal?"

Phineas jumped up angry. "Not really, enlighten me! I did it to save someone dear to me…_three_ people, maybe more! If they didn't want Voyagers to use it, why have that function on the omni at all?"

"It's only allowed to be used with express approval and monitoring from the Tribunal. How in the world did you learn to activate it?"

Phineas paced all around. "I had a friend who kind of hacked into some files at the control center. I dared him to do it after we learned about the omni functions in class. I didn't think he would go through with it, but he did. He somehow added it on to my omni…because he said they'd never suspect _me _of having it. It never came out in my first trial; the judges only looked at the memory recorder. I made him promise to never use it, I knew the consequences."

"A file hacker? I think I know whom you're talking about… Billy Ryan. He's as slick as a snake. Last I heard of him, he also joined the Paradox league."

"Oh that's great, so much for small favors! I probably put him on that criminal path. Now what, Kayla?"

"Phineas, they could send you back to the exact moment you fell off the ship!"

Kayla paced around him. Phineas slumped back on the couch in shock._ "What? _That's a death penalty for me! I don't deserve that, why would they?"

"Phineas they may not choose to send you back to _before_ you fell, and if you were allowed to survive in your original time it would change the course of history in innumerable ways. The only way to keep things on track would be to leave you at that topmast. Hopefully they would spare you a few moments to try and save yourself. Or just put you on the ship. I…I really don't know, I'm so sorry."

Kayla wept on the couch. Phineas drew a comforting arm over her shoulder. His heart raced as fear seized him too.

"It's alright, we'll find a way to beat this. They have to have a fair trial. With my record of green lights, they can't just put me back there. I corrected too much. I had very good reasons to use it."

Kayla slowed her crying. "What were they, Phineas?"

"I was saving your future. Your ancestor was my best friend. His name was Vinchenzo Carvallo. He married a woman from India and their family line descended to your mother. Don't you see? I couldn't let _him _die anymore than I could let _you_ die. I also saved my father! If it hadn't been for Drake…_Wait a minute!"_

Phineas shot up and punched his palm.

_"That's it!_ History wasn't supposed to be altered like that, Vinchenzo is supposed to live! My father wasn't supposed to die either! It was Drake who changed the future and then the omni turned red on me. I was correcting it. The Tribunal can't sentence me to death for fixing a red light, regardless of the means. Especially since it involves their own!"

It was Kayla's turn to express surprise.

"My...my relative...was _your_ best friend? That's why Headquarters stopped my searches. I can't believe this! Phineas, they could still bring up severe charges and fire you…"

Phineas grabbed her excited. "It's much better than death, isn't it?"

"They could exile you forever!"

"It's still better than death!"

Kayla grabbed his neck and hugged him. _"Yes!_ Of course it is! Oh, Phineas, I'll represent you in any way, this involves me an awful lot."

"I know you will, now what's gonna happen?" Phineas demanded.

I don't know, but I have to tell them that you were informed of the charges. What about Jeffrey? Should we tell him?"

"No, I don't want to complicate matters. I know he'll find out sooner or later. This whole mess could have a major impact on him."

"Jeffrey is supposed to be a Voyager, they won't just let him go. He's made an indelible mark on history with you."

Phineas sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah, we've been through a trial before. It could mean our separation. He'll be devastated. That kid means so much to me, we're a family now. It would kill me if I could never see him again. I don't know what I'd do."

"We can't let that happen. Listen, why don't you go upstairs and relax. I have some work to finish up in regards to this."

Phineas obliged her. He sprawled on the couch and turned on the television. An hour later Kayla came upstairs, she had heard Phineas' deep, hearty laughter most of the time.

"Hey Voyager B, what's so funny?"

"Television. It's amazing to see plays acted out like this. This redheaded woman drives everyone crazy!"

"You gotta love television, it's going to change the world, and everybody _loves_ Lucy!"

"Of course, I know television. Jeffrey is always talking about it in some way or another. It can really hook you." Phineas shut the screen and sat upright. "So what are you doing now? Or am I not privileged to know it?"

Kayla lay down and rested her head on his lap and Phineas stroked her hair. She stared up at him. "You'll find out soon. I had to tell them everything I know about this mess and write a letter of defense explaining your reason. They aren't too happy with me either." She sighed.

"It's not your fault, you had no idea."

"But I should have, Phineas. What kind of Aide am I? After Artie died, everything just fell on top of me. I thought I was so prepared for it, I guess I'm not." She tried to control her turbulent emotions again and rolled onto her side, holding her head.

Phineas touched her cheek. "You've been preparing for this career since you were a little girl, don't be so hard on yourself now."

"I'll try not to, but I recently sent in an application and letter to Headquarters. I want to learn everything Artie has learned. It's _my_ turn for Voyager Training School. I definitely need it."

Phineas became crestfallen. He turned her face to him and then smiled and winked. He didn't want to discuss it all right now. Her going to Voyager school meant he might not see her for a long time. He playfully pulled at her layers and changed the subject.

"Did I tell you I liked the new haircut?"

Kayla sat upon her elbows, flattered. "No. Really? Thanks, it's a little different from the usual fifties bobs. It was a heart wrenching decision to cut, but no muss, no fuss for now! My friend Patti is a Voyager and she popped back from the 21st century with some fabulous hair products, they work wonders!"

Phineas laughed aloud. "Gee, Voyager Aides get a lot of benefits, don't they?"

"Hey mister, we don't have a union, remember? We make our _own_ benefits. I better not get too comfy here, we…"

Phineas cupped her face, he gently drew his thumbs over her soft chin cleft and kissed her. She grinned, and returned the gesture.

"Phineas, I'm so worried for you. I've followed your record for years. You are an example of what a true Voyager should be. They'll have to understand that. It's been proven before." She murmured, breaking the kiss.

"Thanks for the confidence, a man could use a good woman like you."

_"Ha!_ You know what they say mister, behind every good man, is a great woman."

Phineas shifted uncomfortably. "Kayla, I'm so sorry about last time, I wouldn't have left you at all but it's just that Jeffrey…"

Kayla put a finger to his lips. "I know, Phineas. I wouldn't be so selfish to think you should have stayed. I just wish you had told me. I've been angry and embarrassed since then."

"You never have to be embarrassed around me. Angry maybe."

The glare in his eyes drew her closer to him. She sat up further and his lips caressed her face.

"Forgive me?"

"Should I?"

"Absolutely."

"Fine, Voyager Bogg, I'm not one to hold a grudge." She whispered in his ear.

_"Sure_…I haven't met a woman yet who didn't." Phineas grip on her tightened. "Why don't we continue where we left off?"

_"Ohh,_ I'd love that, Phineas."

He lifted her off the couch and just as he secured her in his arms; a white light enveloped the room.

-O-

Shielding their eyes, they noticed a slender figure come forward and Voyager Susan stepped out of the light. Phineas and Kayla both snapped to attention. Her gown sparkled and the gleam on her crystallized omni was enchanting.

"I'm glad I found you here, Phineas. You must come back with me; the Tribunal is demanding you be kept in a holding cell until we figure out your sentence. I'm very sorry about this. I'll be handling your case and we need to discuss further details. Are you ready?"

The two women eyed each other and Kayla remembered Jeffrey's words from her childhood.

_'Yeah, well, Phineas isn't the greatest at history. He said he paid little attention because of this blonde in his class with nice legs. Grown ups are weird sometimes.'_

The lawyer was a vision of loveliness; Kayla could understand Phineas' attraction. She forced a smile.

"Hello Susan, I've researched how you represented Bogg in the past, you're a very good lawyer."

"Thank you, and Headquarters always mentions how thorough and accurate Archibald Houlihan and his young assistants are. I also knew your father and he was a very interesting person. The smartest man I ever met. He used to arrange study groups for the underclassmen, do you remember that Phineas?"

_"Umm,_ actually, now I do remember it."

"Surprisingly, since you fell asleep throughout most of them…when you decided to show up, that is." Susan chided.

Kayla looked at him with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips.

"Oh, well, you know…there was so much studying to do, my eyes were tired." He stammered.

"Charles always told you to get an eye exam, you probably needed glasses."

_"Nah,_ besides, my vision was corrected before I started field work. I see clear as day!"

"Alright, Phineas, we must go now." Susan coaxed.

Phineas looked at Kayla and she nodded. "Go Phineas, I'll take care of Jeffrey and make sure he knows everything that's going on."

Susan turned aside to give the two a moment alone. Phineas caressed Kayla's face.

"I appreciate all you've done, I can't say it enough."

"You saved my life three times, my ancestors, my future, if I had to die for you, I would." Kayla murmured into his palm.

Phineas choked up. "I feel that Kayla, I would do the same. Please, tell Jeffrey I love him and will see him very soon."

Susan activated her Voyager Locator and the bright light returned, in the center they saw a swirling vortex. She grabbed his hand and they stepped inside.

Phineas was halfway within, when he turned to Kayla.

"I love you too."

The pair vanished and Kayla sank to the floor. Those could very well be the last words she would ever hear from Voyager Phineas Bogg.


	15. The Voyager spirit

**The Voyager's Aide**

**Story I**

**Chapter 15: The Voyager Spirit**

Phineas and Susan appeared in Headquarters without the usual fanfare of a crash landing.

"Since when do Voyagers use portals? I _really _need an upgrade, Susan. And what's up with all that bright light and swirly stuff?"

"This is an Omni Model VL500, it's not meant for field work, it's much too showy. They only offer it to the upper echelons of the Headquarters. If you came around more, and followed instructions, you would have had the 3-16-50 by now."

Phineas rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure, keep rubbing our lowly field worker noses in it. I don't need that one! I do just fine with my humble brass omni, model 313, thank you."

"At least upgrade to a 325, it has time-tracking circuitry. And for the record, your nose is far from lowly, Phineas." Susan gave him that sly smile that used to send shivers up his spine in class.

"True, I only busted it twice."

"Headquarter surgeons can really perform miracles."

"Hey, when did you become a jester, Susan?"

"I'm only trying to make this as painless as possible. I can have a sense of humor, Phineas. Step in here."

They walked down a brightened corridor and finally stopped before a huge metal door marked _'Holding Cell'_ in shining red letters. The door opened automatically when Susan placed her hand on the activation pad to the right and punched in a secret code.

"All lawyers have access to these holding cells. Have you ever been here?"

"Thankfully, not to stay, but they did give us the grand tour when I first arrived."

Phineas was hesitant to step inside when a uniformed guard appeared from the shadows. On his front right, pocket was _'V Security'_, emblazoned in gold. He held out a small device. Phineas backed away, being very aware of power of the tasers. They could stun a man for days if not at the proper settings, and go as far as killing them by severe electrocution. Phineas opted against taking it on his voyages.

"Bradford, I'm bringing Voyager Bogg to his cell." Susan explained.

"Understood, I was informed. However it's strict policy to turn in your omni before you enter, and I was specially requested to collect Voyager Bogg's."

Susan handed him both omnis. He scanned them and a name-tag printed out for her to attach to her clothes.

"Now, lets see, Bogg…_Bogg…_Oh here you are, cell 125."

The inner chambers were eerie. They were darkened with a soft ambiance from the occupied cells that lit up the path. The cells had transparent windows that could activate to kill if they were tampered with. If a prisoner forced the locks, an alarm sounded and the windows became electrified from the inside.

"Hold out your arm, Voyager Bogg."

Phineas complied and the guard attached a metal brace with a tiny keypad to his wrist.

"What's all this for? You think I'll try and run?" He demanded.

"We take all precautions down here. If you wander too far from the grounds it sets off a high pitched frequency. It's a real doozy on the eardrums. If it continues to go off it can cause major damage. Would you care for a demonstration?" He sneered.

Phineas pulled his arm away frustrated. "No, I'll pass, Bradford…something you didn't do, which is why you're locked up in this dungeon instead of in the field making a real difference!"

"I'll show you a difference, Bogg!"

Bradford moved toward Phineas with his fists raised, but Susan stepped between them. Bradford backed off, and then pushed Phineas inside. The cell was furnished with the usual prison trappings – a cot, sink, and toilet with a dark curtain to pull around it.

_"Hmm,_ I thought notoriety brought you fame and fortune. You work your tuba off for the Voyager cause and they stick it to ya." Bogg said.

Susan went inside after assuring Bradford she wouldn't be more than an hour.

-O-

"I don't have much time, Phineas. You need to tell me everything."

Phineas made himself comfortable on the cot. He was already homesick for Jeffrey and his family. He wanted to be back at Artie's brownstone canoodling with Kayla, he wanted to be _anywhere_ but here. Nearly an hour went by as Phineas related his recent voyages to Susan. She listened intently and took many notes.

"Phineas, I just need to ask, what was your true motive for turning back the dial?"

"I did it to save Vinchenzo and his descendant Kayla Sheppard. My father was also struck down and I couldn't risk it. I guess you could say my motive was… _love."_

Susan snapped her book shut. "I knew that. I suppose there is no greater one, thank you."

She stood up and signaled the guard, giving Phineas a wry smile.

"You should try to rest now, Phineas. I need to discuss this with the Tribunal. Tomorrow we'll see where the whole case is heading."

As she was leaving, Phineas took her hand and kissed it. "Susan, you do believe me, don't you? You're my biggest hope for a defense. Probably my _only_ hope here!"

"I do, Phineas, you're a noble soul and I'm going to try my best."

"You've come through for me before, I'll never forget that."

Bradford escorted her out of the chamber. Phineas continued his inspection. The cells were soundproof with an intercom for 2-way communication. He noticed a small receiver alongside it and when he turned it on, soothing instrumental music played.

"I gotta hand it to them, they know how to treat prisoners with class."

He laid back on the cot, his thoughts scattered. The image of Vinchenzo dying in his arms was still fresh. And then his father being struck down so fast. Life was so fleeting. It only took a moment to end it. Tears sprang up and he choked them down. He had changed it all. His family must have eagerly awaited his return and lived and died with a wane hope of seeing him again. He cursed Drake aloud. There was no end to the man's wickedness. Who knew what his next deviant plot was? He rolled over into a forced slumber.

-O-

The distinct sound of ocean waves pierced his ears and Phineas awoke startled._ "Papa!"_ He called out.

There was no reply and he remembered he was in prison. He rubbed his eyes and turned on the overhead light, it flooded the chamber and his eyes needed a moment to adjust to the glare. The ocean waves were only sound effects generating from the receiver. He washed his face, his stomach growled and he put a finger on the intercom.

"Is there any way to get a little sustenance in here?"

A robotic voice responded. "Breakfast will arrive precisely in ten minutes."

As Phineas waited he tried to plan a defense speech. However, the only real defense for him was to tell the truth. Honesty was part of his personal credo. If the Voyagers did put him back on the topmast, he hoped he would have sense enough to climb down.

"What am I saying? They can't put me back there, _they won't!_ It's been too many years…"

The Tribunal could reverse the time stream as if he never left his father's ship. If this happened, his current self would fade out of existence. Would the council really reverse all the good works he accomplished for this minor incident? That would surely disrupt the changes he and Jeffrey made in the time stream. Maybe those changes would go on unaltered. Only his life would be disrupted. Jeffrey would never become a Voyager. What of his future? Phineas raised his hands to his face, not surprised to find tears rolling down his cheeks. He had to remain strong, if not for himself, then for Jeffrey.

Breakfast arrived and so did Susan. She looked much more hopeful than the previous evening. Phineas quickly munched on his waffles. They generously added whipped cream and syrup coated walnuts. He smiled in spite of himself; it was Aunt Jemima's recipe.

"That syrup isn't bottled, Phineas. After your little escapade in the South, our cooks demanded fresh syrup by the barrel from Jemima. She was more than happy to oblige when they mentioned your name." Susan laughed.

"That's great! I'm so glad we got her out of that lousy situation."

"Phineas, I have wonderful news for you regarding the case. The council wants to see you for a special verdict in a few minutes."

"How do you know it's so _wonderful_?"

"I know how these councilmen work, Phineas. There was no soberness in their tone when they asked to see you…at least not in Garth's and I know how much his opinion means to you. But you still must be judged."

Phineas gulped down his orange juice and stood up. He stretched his sinewy limbs.

"First I'm accused of the worst crime in history and now I'm getting special treatment? This I need to hear!"

-O-

Susan led Phineas to the main hall of the Courthouse and they halted in front of the imposing oak wood doors. Coming to the Voyager Courts was like stepping into a century of parchments and quill pens, while much of Headquarters was composed of high tech gadgets and gizmos. The entire Voyager Organization was dynamic and unique in every respect. Beads of sweat broke out on Phineas' forehead. He approached the stand and Susan took her place behind her table. He could not meet the firm gazes of Professors Garth, Brindle and Kane. It felt like only yesterday he was in the imposing courtroom and being tried for violating Voyager codes. He was accused of endangering Jeffrey's life and also brought up on false charges for conspiring to kidnap Abraham Lincoln. The Voyager Ethics Council was lenient that time and Drake's deception was uncovered.

Garth spoke first. "Voyager Phineas Bogg, have you been made aware of the recent charge raised against you? You are presently being tried for violating the usage of the omni functions?"

"Yes professor Garth. Voyager Aide Kayla Sheppard explained what she knew of the charges." Phineas answered.

"You do realize that severe penalties are involved for such an act?"

"Yes professor, but I can explain!"

Professor Brindle raised her hand to silence him. He hoped this time her bun wasn't wound so tight. "We received a letter of defense on your behalf from Voyager Aide 2550. She gave very explicit details of your current missions. We've also read the testimony you've given to Susan. Young man, you've had a _very_ busy week."

Phineas could only nod in response. He looked at Susan and she observed the proceedings intently. Both were wondering when he would receive the special news. Councilman Kane held up Bogg's omni.

"We've reviewed the memory banks, Voyager Bogg, and are deeply impressed with your heroics in regard to Miss Sheppard and the French Revolution. However you again used unethical tactics, bringing along and endangering not just one, but _two _Voyager Aides. As for the discovery of your family origins, what's done is done. You were responding to the rescue mission for your partner, Jeffrey Jones. Due to the fact that you saved the Carvallo family line, there is no indication of historical alterations in that regard, aside from Drake's appearance in the time zone. We are aware from whom you received the coding for the time reversal function, yet we feel it is in your best interest to keep it on your omni."

Phineas was growing more perplexed by the moment. Garth addressed him again.

"We are also well aware that since his escape, Voyager Drake has wrought havoc on historical events and that you last encountered him by chance in London. Baker Street, to be exact."

"Yes Professor, he was posing as Jack the Ripper. He nearly murdered Sir Conan Doyle and Nellie Bly. It was a real close call."

"No thanks to Ms. Bly's stubbornness I suppose." Garth offered with a twinkle in his eye.

"That sure did hinder things, Professor. She's very stubborn, but she knows how to get her story."

"You showed outstanding valor on that mission as well, Voyager Bogg. Drake, however, continues to remain a threat to our entire cause, along with his dastardly organization, Paradox. They are trying to destroy the flux of the past, present and future as we know it and we _must_ act! After a brief consultation between Professors Brindle, Kane, and myself we have rendered an ultimate decision in your behalf."

Phineas held his breath. He was already planning what to say in his goodbyes to Jeffrey.

"The charges against you have all been dropped, as your intentions were for the good of history and in response to an immediate red light situation. Although having the time reversal function on your omni for the last four years, you have never used it for personal gain. There is no record of your omni activating it at all."

Phineas' looked on amazed. "I almost forgot I even had it."

"Voyager Phineas Bogg, we believe that you would do history and our organization a great honor as the new _leader_ of Pioneer."

Phineas' jaw lowered and air flew out of him like a deflated balloon. Susan stood up and dropped her notes. Even Brindle managed to crack a smile at their expressions.

_"Leader! Me?_ I don't have the credentials Charles Sheppard had, and what about Jeffrey? What happens to him?"

Professor Garth stepped down to meet him. "Phineas, it is not always sheer intellect alone that will move you forward, but heart and courage as well. My dear boy, that you have mounds of. As for Jeffrey, do you remember at your previous trial when you approached the bench and I showed you his future documents?"

"Yes I do, he is to go on and accomplish great things as a Voyager."

_"Precisely!_ But not as just any Voyager, he is to become the _future leader_ of Pioneer. Where else can he develop the skills needed to succeed? Voyager school will enhance his growing aptitude for history. However, you, as his mentor, will guide him on that course. You will teach him all along just as you have been, to keep the spirit of the Voyager Code alive in his heart."

Phineas was humbled. He never anticipated being more than a field worker. He expected to complete his voyager missions, grow old, and retire in a time zone of his choice like old Isaac Wolfstein. Susan came to his side and hugged him.

"Remember Phineas, heroism is often a matter of circumstance. You have proven time and again to us all that you can overcome nearly any situation thrown at you with varying degrees of success. I'm extremely proud of you."

Phineas grinned. He shook hands with all his professors, even sending a blush to Brindle's face when he kissed her cheek. He couldn't wait to tell everyone the good news.

"Your leadership starts now, Phineas. I am going to take you to your station in Headquarters and there you will meet your group members. We've specially selected ten able-bodied Voyagers for your team, including Voyager Jones and your aides, Kayla and Jeremy. Some of them belonged to the original Pioneer team."

"Great! I may know some of them."

"The Pioneer project has been disbanded for too long. Remember, they are there to _help_ you; we can't always accomplish these things alone. We know that you all will bring Charles' untimely and unfortunate death to justice and always protect the continuity of history!"

Phineas beamed. "You can count on me, Professor Garth! Paradox will become ancient history whether I accomplish it or Jeffrey. We'll always be there to stop them somehow."

Professor Garth chuckled and slapped him on the back as they said goodbye to the others. He led him down the main corridor to his new domain.

"That's the Voyager spirit, Phineas! _Never_ lose it!"


	16. Oh Pioneer!

**The Voyager's Aide**

**Story I**

**Chapter 16: Oh Pioneer!**

Jeffrey would not be consoled easily. Kayla's heart felt heavy as she watched him succumb to tears over and over. She cradled him in her arms while he cried. Jeffrey had woken up an hour after Bogg disappeared. Kayla prepared dinner for him and tried the best way she could to explain his absence. His reactions ranged from hostile disbelief to his present, complete meltdown.

"What am I going to do without Bogg? _I need him! _He's my best friend! He's like a father to me!"

Kayla finally led him to the bedroom when he calmed down and put him to bed. She turned out the lights and stroked his curls. He cried himself into exhaustion.

"Try not to worry, Jeffrey. Phineas is the greatest at what he does, I'm sure even the Tribunal knows that. I wrote him the best defense letter I could and Susan is his lawyer again."

"I hope they read it and look at his track record, _no one _beats Bogg! If they do this to him I will never be a Voyager! _Never!"_

"You're right about that kiddo, no one ever will beat Bogg, except maybe one person…"

Jeffrey looked at her quizzically. "No way! Who's that?"

"You, silly! Phineas wants the best for you. I know he's making sure your accomplishments surpass his. That's what any _father_ would want."

Jeffrey managed a weak smile. "I'll never beat Bogg, or even try. I wouldn't wanna. And if…if the worst happens, then I'm gonna make sure to be the greatest Voyager in the universe for him."

Kayla kissed his forehead and gave him a big smile of encouragement. She all of a sudden reminisced on a similar conversation she and Jeffrey had when she was eight years old. Now the roles were reversed and he needed all the consolation she could offer.

"I knew you'd change your mind. You're well on your way, Jeffrey. Try to get some rest, you need it. Things may look more positive in the morning."

Jeffrey nodded and turned over, knowing sleep would elude him tonight. He remembered all of Phineas' inspirational sayings, _"We're voyagers kid! Time waits for no man!"_ and how many times had he told him to bite that over chewed bullet? He wiped more tears away. He and Phineas always came out victorious despite the near misses and squabbling over red lights, and all without the Guidebook. He crawled from the bed and browsed the library in the room. He eventually settled on 'Tom Sawyer.' He was still astounded that he was the inspiration for Mark Twain's stories. He hoped reading would take his mind off the desperate situation.

Kayla could barely sleep herself. She paced, prepared a meal for the following evening, and attempted to read Jane Austen. However, her mood reflected Edgar Allen Poe. She snapped _'Emma' _shut and switched off the green bankers lamp. A vital realization dawned on her.

"Kayla! You _idiot!"_

She raced down to the office and into the omni workshop. She shuffled through the scattered parts and bits on the work desk. Jeremy was just as cluttered as Artie used to be. She found the box marked _'M/T.'_ She picked up Mason's shoddy omni with a sharp gleam in her eye. Temple and Mason's foul ups could bring Paradox to its knees…she hoped.

-O-

Jeremy gripped Kirstie's hand. Her confused gaze never left his calm and steady one. She questioned him in disbelief, her breathy voice raised in confusion.

"Jeremy, how am I supposed to believe all this? Time travel, omni repairs…_Voyagers?_ You've always had the most active imagination, like the time you told me that a man will walk on the moon and that we'll have a box that cooks a whole meal in minutes…"

Jeremy kept his composure. "Kirstie, it's _all_ real, you have to believe me. One, because…_well_…it's true! And two, I love you more than anything and would never lie to you."

"I know you wouldn't Jeremy, but it sounds like something out of those science fiction movies you watch all the time, I can't…"

Jeremy grabbed her exasperated. "You _have to_ believe me, if you don't then we can't be married!"

He covered his mouth and sat back with a jolt. This was not the way he intended to propose to her. She gazed ahead shocked.

A sweet grin enveloped her face. "Oh Jeremy! You really want to marry me? Even knowing what I am…and my rotten family?"

He grabbed her face in his hands. "Yes you pretty _papoose_, I do! You're a Native American! Your ancestors were here in America before anyone else! There's only one kind of people in my eyes, _humankind!_ Didn't you hear me before? _I love you!"_

The tears stung her eyes. "I love you too, yes! Jeremy, yes!"

He took heed of Bogg's romantic advice. '_Just grab her and do it kid, women love that and she'll be swooning in no time.'_

He kissed her passionately and she fell back dazed into the seat. "Jeremy Saunders! I should tell your mother…but that was so wonderful! Still…we really shouldn't…"

Another Bogg tidbit sprang to mind, _'Never give them a chance to talk too much, it spoils the mood.'_

He kissed her again deeply and his pager went off.

**'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'**

Kirstie nearly fell out of the passenger seat. The strange sounds came from Jeremy's glove compartment. She latched onto him frightened.

"Jeremy, what is that noise?"

"Oh man, why now? Doesn't she know I'm still on a date here?"

He popped it open and pulled out his communicator. "I have to take this, Kirstie. It's my boss and we're monitoring a situation that could be urgent. We only use this to contact each other in emergencies."

"What! Your boss? Marty's Deli? What is that thing?"

Jeremy waved his hand to quiet her. He flicked it on and spoke into tiny pinholes on top.

"What's up, Kayla?"

"Jeremy, I'm glad you answered. I'm so sorry to inconvenience you, but we have a serious problem. Bogg is being tried for Code Violation One, they have him in Headquarters now."

"You gotta be kidding me! That's _death!_ What are we going to do?"

"Stupid me just realized I have two omnis on hand, Temple and Mason, remember? I need a cracker-jack to come over here and hack into some memory banks, _ASAP!"_

"Kayla, it's kinda awkward right now…I just proposed to Kirstie." He blurted out.

He winked at the astounded young woman. Kayla screeched over the microphone.

_"Hot damn!_ It's about time, kid! I'm so happy! I didn't realize it was tonight…but…I still need your help." There was a small pause and Kayla lowered her voice. "Don't worry, I'll rip into it myself. This is an emergency."

Kayla knew that would get him moving. Jeremy prided himself on his positio as a technician and his equipment was off limits, unless it was vital Kayla use them – like now.

"No…no! Remember last time you fooled around with my recorder. I'm there! I'll have to bring her along, we're not far. I already told her all about my career, so I hope she still accepts."

He squeezed Kirstie's hand, her knuckles were white and she gave him a crooked smile, nodding without a word.

"Perfect Jeremy, just please hurry, I'll set it up for you."

"You got it."

He restarted the car, and an overwhelming sense of importance washed over him. Kirstie gazed at him with sheer admiration the whole drive back. That look was all that mattered to him right now; Jeremy 'the geek' was gone forever.

-O-

Phineas and Professor Garth walked through a long passage in the lower levels of the facility. They passed through sliding doors marked _'Medical Personnel Only'_ and a chill crept up Phineas' spine. He knew he'd been in there before and it wasn't for a paper cut. Garth noticed his sudden anxiety.

"Is something wrong, Phineas?"

"No, not really, it's just this area. I know I've been here, not long after I came to the school."

Garth observed him. _"Yes_…you have…do you recall something?"

Phineas thought hard. "There was a bright light and the shadows of doctors hovering over me. I remember one of them said something like, _'This is standard procedure, you won't feel a thing.'_ I had to count backwards from fifty. When I woke up I was in my dormitory and I had a massive headache and a..._geesh,_ I had a small hole in the center of my forehead. That's pretty much all I remember."

Garth patted his shoulder. "I suppose I could tell you now, considering you have turned out to be a special case."

"What do you mean, Professor?"

"Memories of your original life returned when you saw your family again. It's a rare occurrence, but it has happened to our Voyagers. The room you were in was an operating room and the doctors were injecting you with a memory suppressant."

_"Huh?_ What is that? Injecting me how? Where does it go?"

Deep down, Phineas already knew the answer. He rubbed the center of his forehead.

"It's unnecessary to get into major details, but the suppressant is injected into the frontal lobe of your brain. All incoming Voyagers have this procedure done a short time after they are psychologically evaluated and have had medical examinations. It's an extreme measure I admit, but absolutely vital to protect the cause, Phineas."

"So I've been told. What about someone like me, a special case? What is done about that?"

They passed the Medical corridors and turned down another hallway, now standing in front of a set of carved wooden doors similar to the courtrooms.

"We assess the Voyager. We observe his actions, personality, and his overall performance on his assignments. We also evaluate and research his past and the situations he was removed from. You must trust the organization, Phineas. We try very hard to keep everyone's best interest at heart. It's not often this happens and those of us in the Tribunal are very grateful for that."

Phineas nodded. "And what about me? I don't want to forget my family again."

"We haven't convened on that as yet, but it is more than likely your memories will remain. I will push for it."

"And Jeffrey?"

"We are nowhere near his evaluation, it has yet to be determined."

Phineas thought of his first trial. "Professor, you said last time that it would _not _change history if Jeffrey's parents were spared, remember? So why would it be so wrong for him to at least remember them?"

Professor Garth smiled. "You're right, Phineas, we shall keep that promise. Now don't worry yourself over that at present, there's more at stake, the history of the universe…"

"…_As we know it!_ I do understand, Professor. What's in here?"

"These are the Pioneer meeting quarters."

When the elderly man turned to enter the room, Phineas snickered. Garth could often be repetitive.

-O-

They entered a large room designed like a study with a neat library stacked against the wall, a leather chair and a writing desk with a big, tan globe alongside it. Garth pushed a button on the bottom of the globe and the library wall opened to reveal a hidden room. Inside, were fifteen leather chairs surrounding a long, cherry wood table. Opposite the table, a giant screen was embedded into the wall. A flat, black keyboard lay nestled in a wooden desk. A few Voyagers sat around the table. When Phineas entered they all clapped.

"Phineas, this is _some _of your crew, I'm sure you remember Olivia Dunne?"'

"How could I forget?" He smiled.

Olivia went over and hugged him. "Congratulations, Bogg, I never thought they'd ask _you_ first, but here you are." She ribbed him.

Bogg rubbed her shoulders. "Nice to see you too Olivia, that old rivalry isn't creeping up again already is it?"

She swatted him and sat down. _"Nah,_ but I'm still smarter."

Garth stood behind two chairs where a brawny, handsome man with short brown hair and blue eyes lounged. Phineas couldn't help but stare, he somewhat resembled Charles. Next to him was an attractive, young woman with catty blue eyes and wavy, light brown and highlighted hair. They stood up together and the man put a possessive arm around her. The gesture was slight, but Phineas caught his meaning. He was not about to interfere, the two made a striking couple.

"I'm John Henry Sheppard."

"Regina Montgomery." She smiled.

They all shook hands. "_Sheppard?_ You don't mean…"

"That's right, I'm family. I'm Charles' nephew. The Voyagers hijacked me a few years after he went missing. I was leading my herd through the ice floe and next thing I know…_boom!_ Here I am."

Phineas glanced at Garth for explanations.

"The Pioneer team members are also special cases. They've had their memories restored."

"Ahh, good. Does Kayla know who you are, John Henry?"

"No, I only just found out she existed. I would love to meet her. I hear good things about her. It's nice to know I have living relatives."

"It was decided that Pioneer would have Kayla and Jeremy as their Voyager Aides. Just as they once had Archibald Houlihan." Garth noted. "Their work schedule will be reassigned shortly."

"Kayla's very sweet, she'll be happy to find a living connection who could tell her more about her father." Phineas told John Henry.

"And I'll be happy to oblige, me and Charles were real tight, more like brothers. We grew up together."

Also seated around the table was a pretty blonde woman with dark eyes. She wore a lab coat and blue scrubs and she introduced herself as Marty O'Connor. She was a doctor in training, recently employed in the Medical Unit. Phineas also shook hands with a bearded, black man named Joseph Howell. He was the head librarian.

_"Whoa,_ I remember the '_Voyager Archives'_, as they called it, I used to get lost in there. Honestly, it wasn't my hot spot."

Joseph laughed. "I've gotten lost myself. The collection is quite extensive and it's always growing, but I developed new ways of handling the load."

A rugged-faced man with pale, blonde hair and startling blue eyes slapped Phineas' back. His name was Brian O'Neill; he had recently become Captain of the Voyager Training Unit with a specialty in aquatics. Phineas always remembered him by the pool area shouting at the newbies.

"I recall when you ruled the school in your V.T.U days, Phineas. I was just a rookie trainer then."

"Oh, yeah, I remember our team blasted yours at the swimming and diving competitions." Phineas joked.

"I bow to the master…is it true you took the dive for Weissmuller off the Brooklyn Bridge in the Tarzan flick?"

Phineas laughed. "No, I just gave him that old Voyager encouragement. I'm good, but he was an Olympian! But at the last minute they decided to use special effects instead. It don't blame them."

Garth looked around disappointed. "Where is the rest of the team? This meeting was mandatory."

The library door flew open and two Voyagers raced inside to their seats, they smirked and folded their hands. One was covered in soot, the other in chocolate egg cream.

"Sorry Professor Garth! I had a little trouble in San Francisco, I barely made it out of the Great Earthquake." The taller one said. He had a quiet and calm demeanor. He was very attractive and not much younger than Phineas.

_"Tom!_ Did you get burned at all?"

Marty jumped up to examine him and Bogg could tell her concern was more than medical. He watched amused as Brian fidgeted in his chair while she poked around Tom for injuries. The drama was already beginning.

_"Ohh,_ the Great Earthquake! Glad you made it out alive, buddy." John Henry patted his back.

Tom shook the soot off his hair. "Me too! I almost lost my new omni."

"And what's your story, Wolfstein?" Joseph remarked, pointing at his messy shirt. "Did you have a run in with Mr. Hershey?"

The Voyager chuckled and tried to wipe the spill away. He had wild curly black hair and deep-set black eyes.

"Hey everyone, _I _was still on vacation. I made a pit stop to see the old Wildman. I was just drinking my egg cream and then I remembered. I'm sorry, guys."

Phineas laughed. "They called you _Wolfstein!_ How is Isaac?"

"He's doin' fine. My name is Bernard, I'm his grandson, but there's not much resemblance. You know, he told me all about that whackadoo adventure you guys had in Hormuz with the Polos. Is it true you wrestled an ox?"

_"Ha ha,_ no, he was named Oxen in the plural because he was stronger than one."

"I can't believe he tried the old hand trick shtick with an omni. He could barely do it with a coin. The best part was how you left him on an island set for nuclear destruction. Believe me, I'm not offended. The idea struck me more than once, but I do love the old wolf."

The Voyagers all laughed and Phineas addressed everyone.

"I'm glad to meet all of you and have you on this team. I've never been a leader of a group so I'm going to be a bit green at this."

"As long as the omnis stay green, we'll all be okay, Phineas." Regina said and the rest nodded. Professor Garth went to the exit.

"I must be going. There are two more missing here, Brett Walker and David Frazier. Hopefully, they will arrive shortly. Make sure you all get back to your assignments after the meeting. Phineas, you need to pick up Jeffrey and fill him in too."

"I sure will, he's with Kayla now. I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine, he's a very strong boy, considering all his successes with you."

"Heck yeah! He single-handedly transported that dang, skunk Temple right to prison!" John Henry bellowed.

Everyone murmured excited. Olivia spoke. "Jack Temple caused an uproar when he was returned to Headquarters. Right now he's only in a holding cell. They need the real evidence on his omni to have a trial."

_"Hot damn!_ Can't they see the buffoon is guilty? Back where I come from I'd be tightening my noose. Trying to murder children! He just better be glad I'm not the judge, he would be swinging at the other end of the rope in a hot damn _minu…"_

"Babe…_shh,_ they'll take care of it. Trust them." Regina put her hand over John Henry's to calm him. He was very adamant about justice and often got riled when it wasn't served quickly. John Henry cut his rant off and smiled.

"Sorry, just my opinion, is all."

Garth remained and gave a small warning glance at the cowboy. "John Henry, we know what needs to be done, but it will be done _by the code._ Remember, all of you must abide by it and uphold it, regardless of your backgrounds or past experiences."

Everyone fell hushed and agreed. Phineas smiled and broke the silence.

"Well, Jeffrey's a great kid, very fearless and positive."

"I can sure vouch for that." Added Olivia.

"Yeah, Kayla told me about him too." Tom said.

Phineas and Marty both looked at him, from the corner of his eye, Phineas saw her sulk and Brian grin mischievously.

"Yeah, he's the best. Now I think we should call this meeting to order."

-O-

The library entrance opened again and Brett and David breezed in as Garth left. Brett was a black cop from the 21st Century. He appeared very tough with his shaved head and scowl, however when he slipped in his seat he put on a pair of thick black glasses and gave them a deep, charming smile.

"Sorry for being late, you know how it is bro's." He knocked fists with the other guys.

David looked as though he came in from the desert; his white shirt was coated in sand dust. He was a tall, brunette and handsome fellow. He put down his brown leather pouch and removed his gun belt.

"My apologies also, we had a little plane trouble over the Gobi."

"You're still flying those single engines?" Bernard asked.

"Actually it was double and I wasn't the pilot this time."

Bogg took a deep breath, picked up his gavel, and rapped it hard.

"Okay, now that we're _all_ here, let's get started. It's nice to make your acquaintances, Voyager Walker…Frazier. In the future we'll all make it a point to remember our meetings and signal ahead if we're stuck on a voyage. That is, if we _can_ signal. Professor Garth told me our omnis would be getting upgraded with Voyager Locators. If one of us is in a bind we can contact each other for help. Any questions in regard to that?"

They all shook their heads no.

"Good, now I'd like each one of you to say your names again and tell me why you were picked for the team… and anything you would like to see accomplished here and so forth. Regina, you start please."

Phineas leaned back into his chair with an easy smile. Assuming the role of leader was not as hard as he imagined and so far his teammates respected him. After the formal introductions, Joseph turned on the computer and opened pictures and Voyager logs of the known members of Paradox. Phineas at last understood the severity of Drake's organization.

After the briefing Joseph concluded. "This all goes beyond the field workers, my friends. Voyagers from every rank and station are secretly aligning themselves to Paradox."

Phineas wanted to slam the table. "So that's what Drake meant!"

"What do you mean, Bogg?" John Henry asked.

"At my trial a few months ago. He was trying to develop what he called a new 'movement' of discipline, he said something that there are more and more Voyagers who support it – Voyagers on every level. Field workers, administrators…even judges."

"And nobody realized he was dusting off Paradox." David said.

"Drake is very sneaky. I don't like to talk about it, but, I was one of his thirty convictions. Thank God I was only banished for a few months before your trial, Bogg." Joseph said. "Anyway, we have some new evidence to bring to light. Brett, do you have those pins?"

"So far ladies and gents, I've come up with this." Brett tossed a small pin to the middle of the table. "To the human eye, it's an ordinary pin, however upon closer inspection I noticed something different, so I had Bernard tamper with it."

Joseph brought up a giant image of the pin and zoomed in. Bernard began talking.

"It turns out this little fools gold 'V' pin is a Voyager Locator, very state of the art and nearly undetectable to the human eye."

Their eyes focused on the screen and the closer Joseph zoomed in, they were able to make out a tiny motherboard attached to the back of the pin.

"To put it simply, with this pin, every voyager in Paradox is wired like a network of sorts. It sends a transmission to their omnis and they can find each other."

Brett put another object on the table; it was sleek, black and thin.

"This is their communicator, the Voyager Aides either have these or silver ones."

"This might be a little problem, people." Regina opened her purse and pulled out the exact 'V' pin. "You have one also, right Olivia?"

"Yes! I almost forgot about it. I got two for a small price at the supply shop. They're like Voyager novelties around here."

"A lot of the doctors wear them on their lab coats, its just decoration." Marty added.

Everyone groaned aloud. David and John Henry put their head in their arms. Phineas stood.

"Listen up crew, every problem has a solution, whether we like that particular one or not."

His mind was working up a few plans. "Bernard, it looks like you're the electronics whiz around here. You're going to team up with Jeremy Saunders and find out how to create a…_cross network_…so that we can tap into Paradox transmissions undetected. We must be on top of them without their knowledge."

Phineas let out a breath; he said a mouthful, trying to remember all the terms Artie and the Aides used.

"Hey, sure! Jeremy Saunders, how is that shtoonk? I still gotta beat him from that last game of one on one."

Tom laughed. "I remember he creamed you."

Phineas cleared his throat. "Bernard, is that achievable? I don't care how long it takes, I personally know Rome wasn't built in a day."

Bernard sat up tall. He became conscious that whatever preconceived notions he had of Phineas Bogg needed to be resigned. The man knew how to get down to business. Everyone else felt likewise and they all came to attention. Olivia gave her old rival a slight wink and nod of respect.

"Sorry Phineas, yes, it will take time, but not too long."

"Good, then you're coming with me, I'm going there in a moment. I guess that's all for now."

The others all stretched and prepared to leave and Phineas made a final announcement.

"Once Jeremy and Bernard get this together, we should all have these pins with the locators. I recommend we all wear it anyway. Trust me, not everyone in Paradox is a genius. One day one of them will approach us about it and we've as good as nabbed them."

"Remember Phineas, it's just an accessory, and everyone seems to have one." Marty reminded him.

"That can only mean there must be some secret word or phrase they use. Keep your eyes and ears open, men…_and_ women. Meeting adjourned." He rapped the gavel with a small grin.

The first meeting of Pioneer was a success. Phineas knew exactly what he wanted to do now – rush back to 1958 and take Jeffrey out for a tasty egg cream.


	17. A creature of habit

**The Voyager's Aide**

**Story I  
**

**Chapter 17: A creature of habit**

"I can't believe I didn't think about this before, Jeremy!"

"You_? Me!"_

"Oh, you had other things on your mind, I won't blame you for that."

Kayla smiled at Kirstie; on first arrival the pretty girl was shocked at what she saw in their office. Kayla calmly explained the role of Voyagers in the universe and her and Jeremy's position to help the cause. One thing Kayla reassured Kirstie of was that she had nothing to fear about a romance between her and Jeremy. The two women became fast friends over coffee and cheesecake.

Jeremy worked until 3:00am trying to figure out the codes on the omnis. First, he had to clean the filthy movement of each, scraping off centuries of dirt and debris. The omni memory recorder would only pick up static. The job was harder than he anticipated because the locks were from different coders, but they both shared one password. He wondered if all the omnis in Paradox used the same. That would be redundant and dangerous to their cause. He cursed at himself again for not realizing this sooner.

Kayla contacted Headquarters. Although they were in possession of Stephen's omni after the Alabama voyage, Headquarters wanted a double trial for the two. They had acquired Jack's omni while Jeffrey and Bogg were still in 1715. The courts were more than happy to hold onto the two renegades for good. However, Kayla berated herself that evening over dinner. She was in possession of Mason's omni all this time and she just plain forgot to have it serviced. Artie would have been much more thorough.

Jeremy wound up passing out on the plush sofa in the office. In the meanwhile Kayla gave Kirstie a guest room. By 7:00am Jeremy was up and raring to go again. He convinced himself if he slept on it he would come up with better solutions. The decoder was still running from the night before, and blinking on the screen were two positive matches, mere letters, _V and I._

-O-

Jeffrey tiptoed toward the office and saw a young man typing on the computer system. He had deep concentration plastered on his face and Jeffrey almost didn't want to disturb him. His but his curiosity won over. He crept down and sat on the couch. Jeremy looked up after a minute and rubbed his forehead. Kirstie convinced him that he didn't always need the glasses; they hid his starry blue eyes. He looked at Jeffrey and smiled.

_"Hey!_ You're the legendary Jeffrey Jones, Voyager M.I.A! Welcome back, they're singing your praises down at HQ for what you did to Jack Temple."

They shook hands and Jeffrey cracked a smile. Jeremy felt sorry for him; the boy's eyes were puffy from crying. Kayla had told him about the Bogg dilemma.

"Yeah, I guess that's me, it was cool meeting Bogg's family though, are you a Voyager Aide too?"

"Yup, and I just got my I.D card a few months ago. Kayla's the big brass here, and I'm the flunky, but my official title is _'Omni Technician.'_ I need to make business cards, _'Jeremy Saunders, O.T.'_ has a nice ring, doesn't it?

"Yeah, it does, what are you doing down here?"

"In layman's terms, hacking into these omnis. They're somehow locked with unauthorized passwords. Oh man, I'm a little screwy right now, I just got engaged yesterday."

_"Ohh,_ you mean to that real pretty girl upstairs?" Jeffrey said.

"Yup, that's my girl Kirstie. Take it from me kid; in a couple of years, you'll find one too. They love the whole Voyager thing. You're a brave kid, Jeffrey, I wonder how I would have handled those goons? Bogg must have gave you lessons in self-defense."

"Sometimes he does, but he always says that fighting should be the last option. It wasn't easy, and I had help from Captain Bogg, they tried to kill me twice."

"Like I said, brave. When things calm down around here we should hang out. I want to hear all about the adventures you guys have had. Being a Voyager is so wild."

_"Sure!_ That would be awesome. So, how do you know what the code is? It could be anything right?"

"Sad, but true. So far my decoding system has managed to narrow it down to one word, it could be deciphered in numerous ways on the omni, by using countries, or dates. It's tricky."

"You mean like, an… _acronym?_ Each letter represents a number or country?"

"That's a good theory! 2 points, your ballin' it kid! I know Drake must have set up the code. The computer was able to retrieve the letter V and I, Venice and Italy perhaps? I'm getting stumped here."

"Gee, that's not much is it?"

"Hey, remember, every tiny step is a step forward, unless it's a step _backward._ From what I gather about this melodramatic mook, he's a creature of habit. I can't make heads or tails of this, because my own head is a little screwy you know? _Arghhh_…I said that before, didn't I?"

Jeffrey laughed. He liked this Voyager Aide; he was eccentric, but fun and amiable. "Hey, it's okay, I guess getting engaged can make a man a little crazy."

"It sure does, hmm…_Victory?_ Vicious, Vile? Vixen?…_grrrrr!_ _VICTORIAN!_ Oh, wait…I tried that one."

Jeremy sulked on the couch with the dictionary. A few tense minutes passed. Jeremy occasionally jumped up and down in a series of 'Eureka!' moments only to be dejected when the computer went red and buzzed. Jeffrey stared hard at the two letters.

"V, I…Venice…Italy…_Vi…Vi…That's it!"_

Jeremy was by his side in a blink. "What's _it?_ You think you got it?"

_"MACHIAVELLI!_ You said Drake's a creature of habit, he…he was Machiavelli's best disciple. Maybe it was in Venice, Italy? It came out during Bogg's trial! The last time he tried to bring down Voyagers he wrote his notes in…"

"A copy of Machiavelli's '_The Prince!'_ Now I remember Bogg telling us!"

Jeremy entered the name in the decoder and the screen flashed green with a loud _'DING!'_ the contents of the omnis spilled into his computer system.

_"Ahhaaa!_ You're amazing!" He grabbed Jeffrey and swung him around. "Now, we're in business, kid!"

Kayla and Kirstie raced down to them. "What's going on? What happened?"

_"Jeffrey_ happened! He figured the password to unlock the omnis, it's loading now!"

"Do you see how special you are to the Voyager organization, Jeffrey? Never forget it." Kayla said.

Kirstie didn't understand why everyone was cheering, but seeing Jeremy happy made her the same. Jeffrey didn't think his input was spectacular, but he felt very pleased with himself. He swallowed the lump in his throat. That little voice in his head started up, _'If Bogg were here…'_ His partner would have been cheering right along with his hearty laughter. Jeffrey would have received that usual Bogg slap on the back. One of these days he wouldn't stumble from it. As everyone crowded around the computer screen, Jeffrey stole away to the antiques room.

-O-

Jeffrey wandered around for nearly fifteen minutes, glancing through the treasures. Something he admired was missing. Kayla came by his side.

"Notice anything different, Jeff?"

"Yeah, a lot. um…where's the radio flyer? Did you sell it?"

"Actually, Artie did. I was there for the sale, it's a _very_ interesting story if you want to hear it." She winked and continued at his urging.

"I was fourteen and Artie let me accompany him to Central Park. I remember a kindly old man and his little grandson. The boy couldn't stand still long enough; he was all over the red wagon. He was very cute, with big brown eyes…kinda like yours. His grandfather had been promising him this present, but he wanted to make sure to get a real special one. Artie had made acquaintances with the grandfather after he bought a small mantle piece clock from him years prior. You could really see how much he loved his grandson. It was almost poetic, like this was going to be his final gift."

Jeffrey smiled. "_Aww,_ that's sweet, I'm sure the little guy loved it."

"Yes, he sure did. His grandfather later came to us for a visit and brought him in the wagon. It was the cutest thing. I listened in on his conversations with Artie. You know, I was so impressed with how much clout Stephen Jones had in the development of the Labor Unions. He claimed he couldn't have done it without the help of two very special people…a young, handsome buck named Phineas, and his ward, Jeffrey."

She let her story sink into Jeffrey. His faced turned scarlet and his eyes filled with tears.

"Stephen was my great grandfather, that means the little boy…was _my_ father, Bill! That's our radio flyer? I remember now, he told me his grandpa gave it to him a few months before he died. Dad kept it in good condition and then passed it on to me. That's so awesome! Thank you, Kayla!"

While Jeffrey gave her a big hug, the door opened wide.

-O-

Kayla gazed at the doorway and gasped. Phineas Bogg stood there and a deep grin washed across his attractive face. He overheard the story. He had changed from his pirate attire to a more suitable fifties T-shirt and blue jeans.

Kayla patted Jeffrey's back. "Jeffrey, turn around, there's someone here to see you."

Jeffrey did a double take and ran straight into Bogg's wide-open arms. The Voyagers hugged like a loving father and son and it was the sweetest embrace Kayla ever witnessed.

"Bogg! I…I thought you were going to be sent back, I thought you would…die or be banished…what happened?"

"It's okay kid…it's going to be just fine. I'll explain everything, but I want to take you out, just the two of us."

_"Sure!_ I want to!" He wiped his eyes, his optimism returned at full speed.

"Great, go wash up, I'll meet you upstairs, okay?" He tousled his hair and sniffled. The kid always knew how to tug at his heartstrings.

Jeffrey made a beeline up the stairs. Phineas faced Kayla and they stood a few feet apart. She fiddled with her blouse buttons and exhaled deeply and then... had an urge to laugh. They rushed forward and embraced feverishly, smothering each other with a warm hug and passionate kisses. They pulled apart breathless. Kayla rested her head on his chest, and stroked his back in a gesture that inflamed him. He played with the nape of her neck and held her pressed against him.

"Kayla, so many amazing things have happened that I want to tell you too. I brought another Voyager with me. His name is Bernard Wolfstein. He and Jeremy are friends and I've assigned them both a special project."

Kayla looked at him perplexed. "I know Bernard, he could never quite make the basket. _You_ assigned them? What do you mean?"

"Bernard is one of the members of Pioneer…I…I've been appointed to leader of the new group. You and Jeremy are members too and are going to be reassigned as our official Voyager Aides."

Phineas waited for her reaction. He didn't know how she would take this news, considering he replaced her father. Kayla looked down and he saw her mouth curve up in a modest smile. She glanced up again and held his face in her hands. She gazed deep into his eyes.

"Phineas, I couldn't think of anyone better. Please do my father and the Tribunal proud, we'll all be counting on you now."

He kissed the palm of her hand. "I will try my best, I can't promise I'll be as good a leader as Charles. There's a lot more I need to tell you, but maybe Bernard can fill you in on some details."

They went to the stairs and Kayla hesitated, a dark expression clouded her face. He put his arm around her.

"What's wrong, hon?"

"It's the Mason omni. Jeffrey figured out the code to unlock their memory banks. I have a bad feeling I'm going to see something I don't want to see. I know those two were involved in my father's murder, I think one of them actually committed it; It wasn't Temple, because Headquarters would have alerted me. All that will be on Mason's omni won't it? I barely remember my father, but now I'll have to see him get killed. Who knows what other atrocities they've committed?"

Phineas hugged her close. "I'm so sorry. Jeff and I can have our little reunion later, I can view the files with you. I should, being leader of Pioneer."

_"No!_ I want you and Jeffrey to enjoy yourselves. He really needs you right now; you've both been yo-yoing back and forth too long. Jeremy and I know what files are necessary for the Tribunal's case. We'll let you see them when you come back. I really could just send them the omni and be done with it, but I want to specifically pull out the recordings and images that will convict them of my father's murder. I _need_ to see the proof myself, even if it's just for my own state of mind."

"I agree…as hard as it is. You need the closure." He kissed her head.

"You know, they really need a more reliable crew at HQ, I didn't even get the message that you were…"

Kayla's communicator sounded off. She addressed herself and an automated message with the annoying female voice came on.

_'Voyager Phineas Bogg acquitted of all charges in Voyager's Ethics court. He may return to you shortly. End of message.'_

They both laughed.

"Isn't that great news, Phineas?"

_"Absolutely!_ I can't wait 'till he gets here!"

-O-

Bogg and Jeffrey went to a malt shop called Dee Dee's. It was in Alphabet City, closer to the edge of Manhattan, nearest Brooklyn. Jeremy insisted they had some of the best egg creams, and they served all the comfort foods like hot dogs, doughy pretzels, and burgers and fries. Phineas ordered large egg creams and two hot dogs for himself with all the fixings. Jeffrey craved the 'everything' burger with fries.

Phineas recounted all his recent adventures in Paris and at Headquarters. He explained the particulars of the first Pioneer meeting. Phineas didn't reveal the part about Jeffrey being the future leader; he would find that out when his time came. Jeffrey didn't hide his disappointment that he wasn't present on the Paris voyage. He knew all about the 'Scarlet Pimpernel' and told Phineas the story of the dashing Englishman's exploits to save the aristocrats from the guillotine. Phineas was ecstatic to know he inspired yet another work of famous literature. He was also glad 'Percival Blakeney' was charming, witty, and devilishly handsome. They finished their hearty junk-food meal and strolled to the edge of the highway that overlooked the East River.

"I don't care what year it is, but I'm sure glad to be home again. There's no place like New York." Jeffrey said.

"What is it they call it, the city that never sleeps, the big Apple? I wonder why they compare it to a fruit?"

"Beats me, I've just heard that expression since I was little. Phineas, could I tell you something personal?"

Phineas knocked him with his elbow. He always knew Jeffrey meant business when he didn't call him_, 'Bogg.'_

_"Hey!_ You know you don't ever have to ask, you can tell me anything. I've said that before haven't I?"

"I know, it's just I don't want you think I'm selfish or get mad at me."

"I don't think you can tell me anything I would get really mad at, and you're bound to be a _little_ selfish, you're a kid. Go ahead Jeff, I'm listening."

"Well, when you came back for me on the Voyager ship and had that nice reunion with your family, I got a little scared. I thought that you would leave me. Maybe, stay with them and send me back somewhere, like an orphanage or something. You were so emotional and I've never seen you like that before… but I understand why. I thought you would quit being a Voyager and then they would send me back to 1982 and I would forget ever knowing you. I never want that to happen!"

Jeffrey stared at the water. He had few tears left and he sighed, afraid to make eye contact with his friend. Phineas turned him around and knelt down. He shook his head with a wry smile.

"I'm not even going to ask you how you could possibly think I would leave you in an orphanage…although I know I've threatened to. Or send you back for that matter. Jeffrey, remember when we met your great-grandparents and I was going to leave you to stay with them?"

"Yes, that was a close call."

"Too close. What did you tell me when I said I wanted you to have a family that loves you?"

Phineas won this round of reasoning. "I said…I _already got a family…it's you."_

"There's your answer, Jeffrey. As much as I love my parents, Joanna and Vinchenzo, that part of my life is technically over. You're my family now. It's almost like this, suppose I had lived on with them, until the time came to make my own way. Being a sailor in that era, I sailed far off. They'll always be in my heart, but I may not be able to see them ever again. I've moved on."

"I guess that's true. But it's not exactly like that, you can always see them at any time with the omni."

_"Sure!_ And I will! I hope I can. You _and_ me, partners, friends, brothers…father and son perhaps?"

"You know that, Bogg! Thanks!"

Phineas hugged him and stood up to stretch. He stared across the bay and his eyes darted back and forth. Something was wrong, _very wrong._

"Jeffrey, look out to the ocean, is anything missing?"

_"Hmm,_ Queensborough Bridge, Queens…Verrazano's not built yet but…I don't see anything wrong."

"Wait a minute, Jeff!"

Phineas dashed across the highway to the other side of the rails. He noted the Statue of Liberty, Brooklyn, and a huge, empty expanse across the East River. He turned to the streets, he noticed earlier that there were much more cars, but he had figured it was just City traffic. He flicked open the omni and it was a red light. He had completely forgotten to check it. Jeffrey ran to his side.

"Bogg, will you tell me what's wrong?"

"Jeffrey, look out this way, is anything missing?"

"Not that I can see. Hey, how come this became a red light zone? Was it red from the beginning?" He demanded. Jeffrey didn't like to see Bogg at a loss or worried.

"Okay, don't panic. We'll go back to Kayla's and check the Guidebook. I know it in my gut something is missing here…it's…it's…a bridge!" He thought of his conversation with Voyager O'Neill about Johnny Weismuller. _The Brooklyn Bridge,_ it's gone!"

"Brooklyn Bridge? _Um_…Bogg, that never got finished. There was a big explosion and it killed a lot of people on the day it opened. They never rebuilt it. It was a tragedy. That's all I know."

Bogg scratched his head confused. The missing bridge had to be the cause of the red light. "So..uh..Tarzan! He never jumped off the bridge in that movie?"

"Tarzan goes to New York? No...but he swung from the Empire State Building, that was neat special effects for the 1930's"

"No..no, he was supposed to jump off the bridge, I was there in the crowd of extras! I gave Weismuller the drive to do it, but they used the special effects and a pool instead. Either way, there was a bridge!"

"Bogg, you're totally weirding me out, what does Tarzan have to do with an old bridge that was never built?"

Phineas shook his head and took Jeffrey's arm. "This time, I'm trusting _my _knowledge of history, kid. Let's go!"

He and Jeffrey rushed back to the Brownstone and after quick explanations, changed into clothing more suitable to the late 19th Century. Bogg then pulled out something he hadn't touched in a very long time, a Guidebook. Everyone in the room was just as stumped as Jeffrey about the Bridge situation, except Bernard Wolfstein.

"Of course there's a Brooklyn Bridge! The old wolf and me were looking at it right before I came back for the Pioneer meeting. I don't get it? Where'd it go?"

Phineas read through the pages like a madman. "I get it, it's Paradox! They must have changed history somewhere between the time we were in the Pioneer meeting and came back here, but the others don't realize it because they grew up in this time zone without ever having the bridge."

Jeffrey was even more bewildered. "Bogg! I remember seeing a bridge now, when we first landed and rescued Kayla, and then when we came back here the second time. It was there when we had to find Cleopatra too! Why don't I remember it from when I was a little kid though? I'm scared."

Phineas held his shoulders. "Don't worry, you're just caught in a…_um,_ what did they call it in class?" He waved to Jeremy.

"Time flux, Bogg!"

"Right! A time flux! You remember what we saw because the bridge history had not yet been altered, since it just happened, all your memories changed with it. Once it's right again, it will come back to you, I promise. _Here it is!"_

Everyone gathered around as Bogg read the passage in the Guidebook. He bypassed all the technical aspects until his gaze landed on the section, _'Origins.'_

_'The Brooklyn Bridge stands as a pinnacle of engineering. It was constructed over a period of fourteen years in the face of enormous difficulty. Civil Engineer John Robeling's plan was approved in 1869. The New York Bridge Company was formed and 'The Great East River Bridge' opened to a public ceremony on May 24th 1883 and continues to stand as a symbol of the two great Cities it connects. John Robeling's prediction of his famed creation came true. As a work of art, and a successful specimen of advanced bridge engineering, this structure will forever testify to the energy, enterprise, and wealth of that community which shall secure it's erection.'_

"Jeffrey, you said that the bridge was destroyed in an explosion the day it opened."

"Yeah, that's what my dad taught me. But…now I don't know either, the Guidebook says it right there, it should _still_ exist."

"I remember learning that in school too, so many people were killed, and it was as bad a tragedy as Titanic, if not worse. Man, this is a Paradox!" Jeremy said.

Phineas adjusted his omni and then Kayla clutched him.

"Wait, Phineas! For someone to blow up an entire bridge, that would take major planning. You should give yourself at least two or three days to figure out how it happens."

"Yeah, not to mention how they went about planting the suckers!" Bernard said angry.

"Good idea, but I want to get as close to the date as possible. We have to let them think their plan is going to be successful and _then_ make our move. I don't want to risk exposure because it could change everything. I'm going in for the 23rd. C'mon, kid."

Kayla shook her head; he was cutting it too close.

"Wait a minute, what about me? Should I tell the others?" Bernard asked.

"You can do that, make them aware of where we are, we'll try to stick in the neighborhood of the bridge." Phineas picked up the book again.

"The Guidebook says that John Robeling's son, Washington took over for him after he died. He later became paralyzed with Caisson's disease. A lot of the construction crew caught that. Washington became a recluse, but continued to watch the bridge and direct the work through a spyglass from his townhouse. He used his wife Emily as a go between for all his information and instructions. Maybe we can find him and warn him and his work crew to be on watch for anything suspicious."

Kayla tossed him a communicator. "To reach HQ, press the green button and just talk into the mike on top. It will connect you, but I wouldn't expect miracles with their switchboard systems. My advice would be to get _Emily's_ attention, Phineas. She is probably the only one to convince Washington of anything. He won't be able to talk to you. I'm sure if anyone knows what's going on with the bridgework, it's her."

"That's true, thanks Kayla." Bogg smiled at her. He licked his lips, recalling their previous kiss and she clutched his hand.

"Be careful…you had better come back to me." She whispered.

The soft glare in his eyes was the positive answer she desired. She pulled away.

"Don't worry Phineas, I'll make sure we all got your back." Bernard said.

"Good, because I really need you and Jeremy to start that other project. First get all the info, I have a feeling there's more to this than Voyager pins."

_"Exactly! _Jeremy my friend, it looks like we're in this for the long haul."

"I can't wait! But first I got to drive Kirstie home."

"Can't I stay, Jeremy? This is all so exciting! Believe me, my family won't care much." Kirstie spoke up. She had silently been observing the turn of events and was still astounded that Jeremy's stories were all true.

Jeremy smiled ruefully at his bride to be, he couldn't wait until he removed her from her situation at home.

"Sure you can sweets, but our work here can get pretty tedious. Oh hey, the Mason files are ready whenever you are Kayla."

Phineas took on air of authority. "I want to see these files when I get back, crew."

"You got it, Captain!" Jeremy said.

The Voyagers took off, not knowing what lay ahead on their Brooklyn Adventure.


	18. Emily's Bridge

**The Voyager's Aide**

**Story I  
**

**Chapter 18: Emily's Bridge**

_"Owwww!_ I think that's the hardest landing I ever made!"

Phineas lay flat on his back and jagged edges of cobblestone dug into every joint of his body. He rolled over and sat up, satisfied that there was no blood or broken bones, he had to check on his kid.

"Jeffrey, where are you?" He called out worried when he didn't see him.

Jeffrey lay on a mound of grass about twenty feet away, his arms behind his head. He laughed at his partner.

"End of the line Bogg, _watch out!"_

A red trolley with clanging bells charged up the narrow block and straight towards Phineas. He leaped out of the way as the driver shook his fist and came to a halt.

"Washington Street! _Last stop!"_

A small group of people stepped off, most of them laymen and construction workers. They looked queerly at Phineas in his dapper clothing. Phineas cleared his throat and nodded.

_"Gentlemen_…nice day isn't it?" He offered.

They mumbled a greeting in reply and went off to their respective buildings to work. Jeffrey joined Phineas.

"Hey, Downtown Brooklyn, _alright!_ This area really doesn't get busy until the twentieth century."

"Looks pretty busy to me!" Phineas found himself shouting over the heavy construction.

_"Ughh,_ the whole area might sound like this, there was a major building boom in the nineteenth century."

"Well, we need to head toward the bridge, I see it over the river, it's completed, and it looks fantastic."

The Voyagers stood in awe and gazed at the famous landmark that connected two cities. They soon hiked up the cobbled hill on Washington Street, dodging debris and construction materials. Phineas checked the omni for damages; all was well except the red light. He dug into his inner right pocket; Kayla's communicator was safely tucked inside. They walked fast. Every moment on this mission counted. They paused a few feet from a huge stone underpass that led down to a grassy park. On the right side of the wall was a carved stairwell that led up to a six-mile walking path on the bridge. Across the bridge was Wall Street and Chinatown, Manhattan.

To their disappointment, there was huge _'No Entry'_ barricade and an officer guarding the premises. He lazily swung his baton back and forth. They stayed on the corner to devise a plan.

"Bogg, how are we going to get up there? We need to speak to Emily."

"Right, but I doubt she's up there now, the grand opening is not until tomorrow. We need to figure out how and where these bombs were placed."

"I was thinking it could be a timer bomb with dynamite, but they would need a lot to blow up an entire bridge."

Phineas folded his arms in deep thought. He watched as the workers flashed a pass to the officer and made their way up, while others came down with their lunches in hand. He narrowed his eyes.

"I think I know how, kid. Somebody, maybe more than one person, is in on this plot. People that have access to the engineering specifications would know exactly…"

"Where to put the bombs to blow it out of the water! Good thinking, Bogg! But we can't just go over there and tell that to the cop. He'd have us arrested."

Another theory crossed Phineas' mind. "What if Paradox brought the bombs from the future, then they wouldn't need so much power to knock out the bridge?"

"Right…hey, maybe there are Paradox members posing as part of the construction crew." Jeffrey suggested.

"Sure, that's the only way to get the bombs on top. Then it all fits, now if we only knew who it was. Okay, lets see if we can get up there."

Phineas and Jeffrey approached the officer with cheerful smiles.

"Good morning officer, my name is Phineas Bogg and I'm with the Civil Engineer society, just coming to check things out before the big day. This is my nephew, Jeffrey. I was wondering if we could have a chance to go up…you know…talk to the workers, boost morale, that sort of thing."

The officer shook his head. "No can-do pal, I was given strict orders from Mrs. Roebling that no one but the workers gets up here until it's open. Besides, the construction is over; it's all clean up crew now. You should have come a while ago."

"I understand, but I need to make one last inspection for…"

"Sir, I'm sorry, orders are orders."

The cop moved in front of the stairway and folded his arms tight. He shook his head. Phineas rolled his eyes and turned away. Suddenly, Jeffrey broke out into a hacking cough and proceeded to nearly faint in his arms. Phineas knelt down and loosened his collar.

_"Jeff!_ What's the matter?"

Jeffrey's eyes became large and glassy his voice quivered. "I'm sorry for dragging us here, uncle Bogg, I know the doctor gave you strict orders to keep me in bed until…_well_…you know…_the end."_

Phineas looked him squarely in the eye, and then hugged him like a rag doll.

"No Jeffrey! I made you a promise! I asked you what you wanted more than anything and you said to see the Brooklyn bridge…before your week was up!"

Phineas produced crocodile tears into Jeffrey's collar, sniveling loud enough to capture the officer's attention.

"Please don't cry, uncle Bogg! It's not like you to cry! At least I got to see it from a distance." He sighed.

Bogg looked up and moaned louder and the cop walked over concerned.

"Here now, what's all this? Are you sick boy?"

Jeffrey produced another coughing fit and the cop jumped back when he didn't cover his mouth in time.

"Forgive me officer, it's not catching, it's called…uh…_Omniotosis._ It's a very, very rare blood disease that makes you cough a lot. The doctor said I wouldn't make it past Thursday. All I wanted was to walk across the bridge before I go…it's okay uncle Bogg. You don't have to lie for me anymore; the good officer is doing his job. You tried." Jeffrey said dramatically.

Phineas had to muffle his laughter within Jeffrey's coat. He wiped his eyes and stood up.

"I didn't mean to lie to you officer, I…I didn't want to embarrass the boy. He's been through so much, being an orphan and all. I was the only one left to take care of him. Come along Jeff, we'll do something else…"

"But…but the Bridge is so magnificent." He tugged his coat sleeve.

"Perhaps another day…if you could just hold out a little longer."

The cop threw his hands in the air, exasperated. "All right! _All right! _I will not have that boy's dying wish go un-granted! I don't want that hanging over my head. Go on, take him up, but don't tarry too long you hear? Once across and once back."

Phineas shook his hand and picked Jeffrey up. Jeffrey feebly thanked the officer and Phineas ran up the stairwell tossing him down as they hit the walkway.

"Not bad, right Bogg? I should get an academy award!"

"I don't know what that is, but you did what you do best, being a precocious child! Congratulations!"

Jeffrey tripped up from the inevitable slap on the back. "Thanks…_I think?"_

The Voyagers made their way across the vast bridge, their boot heels pounded on the fresh wooden planks and Jeffrey kept looking back, hoping he didn't scuff it too badly. Phineas' gaze traveled across the expanse. He counted four suspension cables from one end to the other, harnessed at anchorages on the towers. The massive stone towers were nearly three hundred feet high. Phineas spied them top to bottom. If bombs were placed at the base of each tower, then the explosion would send them crumbling to the walkway.

Phineas didn't want to imagine the tragedy that would follow. He explained this to Jeffrey as they continued their trek. To avoid the suspicious gazes of some workers they pointed and laughed at the sites around them. The workers assumed from Phineas' clothing that he was an official examining the premises.

There was one worker who methodically packed up his tools, but never removed his wide-set gray eyes from them. Phineas was disturbed with how he stared at Jeffrey, as if keeping him in memory. Phineas put his hands on Jeffrey's shoulders and squeezed. Jeffrey knew something was up from that gesture. He kept his head down and coughed but glanced left. A flash of silver on the worker's wrist confounded him. He nudged Phineas as they passed.

"Bogg, they didn't have Rolex wrist watches in 1883, he's wearing one!"

He resisted the urge to point, but Phineas got it. "Great catch, Jeff."

"Let's get him, Bogg!"

Jeffrey took off toward the worker, who was heading toward the stairwell.

"Jeff! No! _Wait!"_

Phineas yanked him back. "Just what are you trying to do?" He asked upset. "Now's not the time for heroics!"

"Bogg! We got him, we can stop him!"

"Jeffrey, cut it out, we can't just ambush him over there, we have to think and plan this…"

Phineas shook his head, he was quoting Kayla from the Paris voyage; her steady nature was starting to rub off on him. Jeffrey heaved his shoulders irritated as the worker gave them one last curious glance and hurried down the steps. Jeffrey faced his partner angry

"Fine, Bogg! _FINE!_ Let him get away! Then you can just stand there like an idiot and watch when the whole thing blows up in _YOUR FACE!"_

Jeffrey regretted his words. Phineas was hurt and it showed in his expression. Jeffrey ignored it and stormed past him down the stairwell and beyond the barricade. Phineas stayed on his tail until they stopped near the courthouses. Jeffrey stamped his foot and shook his hands in the air.

"Why didn't you get him, Bogg? I told you about the Rolex watch. Now he's going to blow the whole thing up! For once we can prevent a tragedy and you just stand there doing _nothing."_

Phineas grabbed his shoulders to calm him and tried to keep his patience. The whole parenting thing was harder than he thought. He tried to remember the times when he had a short fuse with his father. Jeremiah was perennially calm, yet there was a stern demeanor in his voice that always told Phineas he meant business. He employed the same tactic.

"Jeffrey, you have to trust me. How many times have I told you that? We're going to stop them but we need to speak with Emily first. We have to make her aware of any potential dangers."

"But the opening! We can't change that date! She might change it if she's scared."

"Jeffrey, I know that, we won't let her. But it would help to have others on high alert wouldn't it? Pull yourself together…_ now!" _He insisted.

Tears sprang to Jeffrey's eyes and Phineas groaned. Sometimes he felt the responsibilities of a Voyager were too heavy for the boy. In many instances, though he hated to admit it, Drake had brought up some viable arguments at his trial. Phineas waited for him to control his sniffles and spoke as kindly as possible.

"Jeffrey, I know how you're feeling. I will not let this bridge be destroyed even if my life depended on it. Voyager's honor."

Jeffrey smiled. "I know you wouldn't. I'm sorry I yelled at you like that. I didn't mean it. You _would_ do anything to help someone. And, you're _not_ an idiot."

"Thanks, I appreciate that, now lets get focused again."

-O-

The Voyagers traveled across the river to Manhattan to reach the home of Washington Roebling. The trip was fun for Jeffrey as he tried to recognize landmarks and familiar places, but most of them hadn't been built yet. They arrived at the address within a half-hour.

"Hey! You know what? George Washington lived here for a year too! One, Cherry Street."

"Wow, isn't that something? Good old George."

Phineas rapped the doorknocker and a maid answered. "Can I help ya, gentlemen?"

"Yes, I need to speak to Mrs. Roebling, it's regarding the bridge opening."

"What's your business young man? Are you an official or contractor?"

_"Uhh,_ contractor, on the safety commission, please, it's very urgent."

The maid scurried into the parlor and up the stairs. A few minutes later, a prim women came down. Her hair was done up in a tight, curly bun and she wore a high collared striped dress with pointed shoulders, shrouded with lace and silk. The Roebling family were no strangers to wealth.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Roebling. You don't look familiar sir, have we met? I've been meeting with so many contractors, officials, businessmen, lawyers…it's all so overwhelming at times. Please forgive me if I can't recall you right now."

She escorted them into the decorated parlor room and bade them to take a seat. She motioned the maid to bring some refreshments. Phineas sat delicately in the China white chair and Jeffrey lowered himself on the couch. Attractive and reserved, Emily was visibly stressed by the way she wrung her hands and shook her knees on and off. Dark rings circled her eyes. He felt sad for her.

"We don't mean to take up any more of your time. No, we haven't met, my name is Phineas Bogg, and this is my nephew Jeffrey. I'm with the Bridge Safety Committee. I've come here on my own accord to make you aware of a developing situation."

Emily stiffened in her chair, she had come to expect to hear the worst at any time, but it was always a shock to her.

"What could possibly be wrong now? Father died tragically, now my Washington has been physically impaired for ten years, and we recently lost another two crewmen when cables fell loose from the anchorage after the towers were built. All together we've had nearly thirty losses. I'm at my wits end! This bridge could very well be the death of me next. It's as if it has a life of its own." She lamented.

"I see what you mean. I'm so sorry for those tragedies. I don't want to alarm you, Mrs. Roebling, but I suspect there may be some foul play set for opening day. I can't tell you how I know, but please be assured that I'm working on rooting out the culprits."

Emily's face blanched and she wrung her hands tighter. The maid brought in tea and cookies and served them. Emily sipped hers and her hands trembled.

"Does anyone else on the committee suspect this? Why wasn't I warned sooner? What kind of foul play?"

"No, frankly, they don't. I just…I just got wind of it today after inspecting the bridge earlier. I strongly suggest we keep this very low-key, don't mention it to anyone. We wouldn't want to send up red flags and have everyone harassing you about it. My men and I will take care of the matter if necessary."

Emily sighed. "But Mr. Bogg, what are you suspecting?"

"I'm suspecting that…one or more people are going to try and damage the bridge on opening day. I don't know who they are exactly, but I do know when they plan to strike, sometime between three and four o'clock."

Emily lowered her cup and stood. "That's awful, Mr. Bogg! Do you know how many people are going to be present for this event, _important _people? We even plan to close businesses and schools by noon. All the children…This cannot happen, not to my brid…I mean, _Washington's_ Bridge!"

"You're absolutely right. And I promise you, all will go smooth, and no one will ever know of this affair."

Phineas nudged Jeffrey, who remained silent the whole time while chewing on the butter cookies. They stood up and she saw them to the door.

"One more thing, Mrs. Roebling, please refrain from telling your husband. In his condition, you wouldn't want to upset him."

At that, they heard a loud moan from the upper bedroom. Jeffrey gulped and drew closer to Phineas. It sounded inhuman, but he remembered Bogg said that Washington was paralyzed and became somewhat mute and deaf. Emily poised to go up.

"Don't let us keep you from him. Just keep your senses, we'll handle everything, Mrs. Roebling."

"You will stay in contact with me before the opening won't you?" She demanded.

"Yes, you'll hear from me, good afternoon."

Phineas and Jeffrey left her home and made their way back toward the boats that brought them across the river.

"Now what, Bogg? Are you really going to get back to her?"

"If we fix this problem, there's no need. Now we have to find a place to stay near the bridge."

"I remember there were some hotels along Columbia Heights, let's go there. Bogg, What did you mean by, _'my men?' _"

"I meant Pioneer. I'm expecting at least one other person to show up here from this group. I want to see them in action."

-O-

Phineas and Jeffrey made the trip back to Brooklyn Heights without incident. Phineas was glad the Standish Arms Hotel was not too far from the bridge. They rented one room and he crashed on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Jeff, I really need a nap, why don't you have a look around or something. We'll get some dinner later."

"Okay, Bogg, you sure look like you need one."

Bogg tossed a pillow at him and he ducked and laughed as he left the room. Jeffrey wandered around the building; it was superbly decorated, but still had the hotel feel. He peeked into the massive dining room, fancy chandeliers hung down low with electric lighting and there were many square tables with superior white linen tablecloths over them. As he inspected, he was unaware of being watched by a man with wide gray eyes. He noticed it was the same boy from the bridge, but his partner was not in sight. The man hurried into a second floor room.

-O-

"Drake, why can't we just blow it out of the water now, either way, it will be gone."

Lorna Turner yawned and continued fanning herself near the open window. She couldn't understand how people survived without modern air-conditioning.

"Because there will be no impact if it's not done on _opening day_, darling."

Drake held his head, trying to stop the headache that welled up. He hated dealing with people who didn't understand his motivations or ideas. There was a knock at the door and he opened it.

"Dwight, what's the news?"

"You'll never believe this one, Drake! I saw the curly, mop-headed boy wandering around the hotel just now! Isn't that child partners with Phineas Bogg?"

"Dark, curly hair? Brown eyes?"

"Yes that's it. It was the same boy from the bridge, and his friend, he was tall, blonde, blue eyes."

"You forgot about _gorgeous."_ Lorna smirked.

Drake ignored her remark. "Of course! I knew they would make their way here somehow! This is a perfect revenge."

"Revenge, revenge, that's all you ever talk about, Drake! Tell Dwight to get lost and let's have some real fun again."

Lorna ran her fingers through his wavy hair, but he shrugged her off. "Oh, you bimbo! Don't you see this is my chance to get back at Bogg for foiling me again? His trick with the omni was the last draw!"

"You mean the first trick with Sheppard's omni or the one with the time reversal?" Lorna chided him.

Drake raised his hand to strike her, but controlled his temper. She was not worth his energy and he made sure she knew it. Dwight grew excited with a sadistic glint in his eye.

"What do you plan to do now, Drake? Kill him? What about the kid?"

"We take the boy, tie him to the bridge and blow him up with it. Simple! I know Bogg is stuck Jeffrey; it would crush him forever."

Dwight and Lorna laughed. "Even better Drake, we should tie one of those bombs to the boy!"

"Yeah, If Bogg comes to save him, because he always does, he'll be too busy trying to get the bomb off _him._ Then he won't be able to stop the other one from detonating. They'll both get blown to bits!" Lorna slapped Dwight a high-five.

Drake jumped up and paced around. "Now you're finally thinking like _me! _Either way, that bridge will be destroyed! And one way or another, Bogg will be too."


	19. Two bombs don't make a right

**The Voyager's Aide**

**Story I  
**

**Chapter 19: Two bombs don't make a right**

Phineas awoke startled and hungry. He checked the clock hanging off the wall; it was 5:00pm. He slept over two hours. He had another dream; only this time when he hit the water, he forced himself to swim upwards. He had just managed to grab his father's hand when he heard clock chimes in the distance. He glanced around; Jeffrey was not in the room. He washed up in the basin and went down to the front desk. An older man with a walrus inspired mustache was handling the room keys.

"Excuse me sir, I'm looking for my nephew, he's about this high with black curly hair, dark eyes. Did you happen to see him around?"

"As a matter of fact I did sir, but it was more than an hour ago. He was wandering about looking at the furnishings, asking lots of questions to the staff, a friendly child he was."

Phineas scratched his head. It wasn't like Jeffrey to stray far from him; He thanked the man and walked through the lobby, and then checked the dining hall and washrooms. After ten minutes with no Jeffrey in sight, he worried. He left a message at the front desk for Jeffrey to return to the room immediately and began a second floor search.

-O-

Jeffrey held back from choking again. He was still dizzy from the whiff of chloroform thrust into his face an hour before. He looked around. The room was dark with crates of hay and wine and broken furniture scattered about. He attempted to move and felt his body tied to a creaky chair. The air was damp and he realized they had him captive in a cellar, possibly of the hotel. A low voice broke through the dark and a kerosene lamp shone in his face.

'It's about time you woke up, you rug rat!"

Jeffrey's eyes adjusted to the light and he stared into the face of the man on the bridge, _'Mr. Rolex'._

"I knew it! I knew you weren't a real bridge worker! I saw your watch. Let me out of here you jerk! _BOGG! BOGG! BO…!"_

The man threw his slimy hand over his mouth to stifle him and drew his face closer to his. He tied a gag over Jeffrey's mouth and pulled it tight.

"Listen to me brat! You best keep your voice down or I will snap that scrawny neck in two, do you understand me?"

Jeffrey nodded terrified. The man's hands crawled over his throat, but then he moved away and lifted a black communicator out of his pocket. He pushed a small signal button. It was a version just like Kayla's. He heard a very familiar voice over the tiny speaker. It was Voyager Drake.

"Is he up _yet_, Dwight?"

"Yes Drake, what do I do now? The kid has some pair of lungs, kept calling for Bogg. I wanna choke him!"

"He has a tendency to do that. Keep him quiet, but _do not_ hurt him, I know you let your temper get the best of you. He must stay down there until tonight, understand?"

"Yes, yes, Drake. I get it. I'll make sure he stays quiet, _or else!"_

Dwight clicked the communicator off and stared at Jeffrey maliciously. Jeffrey gulped hard and tried not to cry, he had faith that Bogg would find him somehow.

-O-

Phineas was frantic. He scoured every floor of the hotel, but still couldn't find Jeffrey. A wrenching feeling attacked his gut; something had to be very wrong. What if Jeff wanted to head back to the bridge? He didn't understand why he would do it, but when left to his own wiles, sometimes the kid would go off wherever he chose. Phineas grabbed his jacket and headed out. Along the way he brushed past a woman and nearly knocked her down in his rush. She kept her face hidden under a large feathered hat; only her blonde hair was visible. He steadied her. She offered him a muffled _'thank you'_ and scurried away. Phineas shrugged and continued out.

Lorna sighed in relief and crept into the stairwell, she contacted Drake.

"Come in, Drake. Bogg left the building. He seems upset; He must know his kid is missing. He looks to be heading in the direction of the bridge, should I follow him?"

"No, I don't know what good will come of that. He will be back once he doesn't find him there. You just make sure no one goes into that cellar! Ted and Lewis should be arriving with their _special _luggage, so don't miss them!"

Drake rudely clicked off and Lorna sucked her teeth with a sharp breath. Drake preyed on her last nerve. She paced the lobby, keeping her eye down the back hall for any stragglers near the cellar. She almost pitied the one who did go down there; Dwight was like a lion ready to pounce. She looked around; there were not many people at this hour, only a rather tall man reading the newspaper and some diners heading back up to their rooms. She gave the man reading the once over. He was very cute, almost familiar. She caught his eye and smiled, he returned it, his grin large and attractive. She was about to approach him when a pretty woman came out of the washroom and took her place next to him.

Lorna rolled her eyes; of course he had someone. "Don't they look darling together?"

Exactly at seven, two men came in. They tipped their hat at Lorna, and Ted patted the large carryall he held. Lewis rented them the room they needed and they went up. Lorna waited a little while before following.

-O-

The man reading the newspaper stood up with the woman.

"That was her alright, Lorna Turner. What a she-demon! She didn't know who I was, thank goodness. Those other two must have been Paradox members. I remember their scummy faces in that little picture show Joseph gave us."

"Yeah, you're right. Hey, I told you the beard would help John Henry."

_"Aww,_ Regina, it ain't..._isn't_…doing nothing but itchin' and scratchin'!"

"Which one, itching? Or scratching?"

"Funny. Itching!"

"Good thing she didn't recognize that 'charming' smile you gave her, you could have blown your cover!" Regina complained.

"Hey, I know what I'm doing, she didn't know me. We have to talk to Phineas, I got his room key, and we'll just wait."

"Lead the way, _pardner_." Regina kissed his cheek.

-O-

Phineas came back to the hotel by eight o'clock and stole to the front desk. There was no word from the child, however two dear friends had stopped by his room and were waiting for his return. He rushed upstairs.

-O-

Ted and Lewis left their room on the third floor and stepped out of the hotel with 2 large satchels. Drake was not wasting any time. The bombs were to be planted tonight. No one was going to be on the bridge the following day until the grand opening at noon. Tonight they would bring the boy up, and tomorrow the bridge, Phineas Bogg, and Jeffrey Jones would literally go down in history.

-O-

Phineas opened his door and found Regina and Kayla's cousin, John Henry, waiting inside and eating dinner.

_"Hey!_ They actually sent you here?"

"Isn't that what we're supposed to do, Phineas? We're Pioneer, a team, remember? You asked us to come. Well, at least some of us." Regina reminded him.

"That's great I have cooperation, because I have a big problem, Jeffrey's gone."

John Henry's fork clattered to the dish. "Gone? _Doggonit!_ You know this place is crawling with Paradox critters don't you?"

"What? I haven't seen anyone at all. All I know is, I took a nap and woke up around five. Jeff wasn't here. I've been looking for him this whole time."

Phineas struggled with despair. He paced and even took the shot of brandy Regina offered. He should have known Jeffrey's disappearance was tied in with Paradox. He scoffed down the dinner plate they offered him.

"Phineas, we saw Lorna Turner and two other guys with her. They went up together, but I'm not sure what room." Regina said.

"Oh boy, Lorna's involved with Drake, so they must all be here! Right under my damn nose, I should have listened to Jeffrey today."

"Listened? What do ya mean?" John Henry sprawled out on the bed; his large muscles ached from his previous mission.

"Sorry, friend, don't mind me, I just need to rest my bones a bit. It wasn't easy helping Pinzón _discover_ the Amazon River." John Henry still tried to swat imaginary mosquitoes.

"It's okay. I know the feeling. It's just that Jeffrey warned me when we were on the bridge today. He saw a man with a certain watch that didn't belong in this time zone…some kind of Rolex or something he called it. We argued about it, I told him to wait until we had all the facts straight. I should have jumped that guy when we had the chance! He's probably in this hotel right now! He's probably the one that took my kid!"

Phineas stood up angry. The anger was directed mostly toward his self. Regina tried to calm him.

"Phineas, you did do the right thing. You didn't want to be hasty. We're talking about a bridge explosion and thousands of lives. We'll split up and search this hotel from top to bottom. Did you check _all_ the rooms? Maybe a basement, a cellar?"

Phineas looked at the others with wide eyes. A cellar? Why didn't he think of that one? Regina went on making plans.

"I think I can use my feminine wiles and get myself into Drake's room if he's here. They let us up to yours, Phineas."

John Henry rolled off the bed and sat up. He refused.

"No way! Darlin' you are not walking into that lion's den. I'll do it, it seems like rough and tumble guys are going in and out of there all day, what's one more? Let's stop sittin' around here. I'm ready for some action. We need to keep track of those two with the satchels and Phineas needs to find his boy."

Regina rolled her eyes but complied. John Henry was so old-fashioned; she sometimes wondered how their relationship worked so well with John Henry being a true-to-life cowboy from the 1850's and she somewhat of a Valley Girl from the 1980's. However, she loved the big cowboy and wouldn't have him any other way.

The three split up, Phineas headed toward the cellar, John Henry to the front desk, and Regina began a new search of the third floor. They didn't notice the blonde woman in the feathered hat dissecting their every move from the lobby couch.

-O-

Lorna couldn't believe that _three_ goody-goodies from Voyagers Headquarters were here. She examined them.

'_Damn!_ They brought back that stupid Pioneer group!' She thought. "Drake's gonna love this."

The Voyager pins were visible on the men's lapels. Did they really think they were fooling anyone by wearing them? She figured their reasoning. '_Wear the pin and make Paradox think they were members.' _That ploy wasn't going to work on her. More than half the time Drake was flying around through history and oblivious to the goings on of Paradox. She was often left in charge. She knew the team better than him and his lousy one-track mind. Drake was a megalomaniac and didn't work well with others. She called her boss to say she saw Phineas and his team and afterward made a final decision. When she got off the communicator she went to the powder room, set her omni, and disappeared.

-O-

Drake was at his wits end. It always turned out this way, with Bogg spoiling everything he worked so hard to accomplish, but not this time. He made a quick call to Dwight.

"Dump the child in a sack and bring him out, we are going _now._ This bridge is going down no matter what! Forget the opening!"

Dwight looked deviously at the frightened child and he picked up his chloroform bottle.

"Change in plans, rug rat!"

-O-

Phineas was very frustrated, he muttered oaths and kicked over the wooden chair. Jeffrey had been down here. He smelled chemicals and saw the ropes lying misshapen on the floor. He wanted to tear the hotel apart board by board. Phineas controlled his thoughts, the whole thing smelled like a trap. The bridge was going to be destroyed in less than twenty-four hours, why didn't he listen to Kayla? She said to give himself more time, but he had to be impatient. He raced up the steps and crashed into John Henry and Regina.

"Phineas, the rooms are clear, they've gone, dang it! I was ready to knock heads and hog-tie em' back to Headquarters!" Jon-Henry said.

"A Good idea, but they took my kid with them. They must be at the bridge now; I know it! When Drake's cornered, he gets desperate, they could try to bomb it tonight!"

The trio raced down toward the waterfront.

-O-

Jeffrey awoke from the stiff July breezes and the sounds of metal and wood scraping. He inhaled the fresh air; he could barely move a muscle. He managed to peek at his body; it was tied up.

Tears sprang to his eyes. Placed on his stomach was a timer bomb, set exactly for fifteen minutes. He wanted to scream, but once again, his mouth was gagged tight. He made frustrated noises. Where was Bogg? What if something terrible happened to him too? He saw three men and Drake ahead of him. He looked across the walkway and noticed another timer, pinned to the base of the bridge tower. Bogg's assumption was right, there were _two_ bombs.

Drake stood over the child. He offered a smile, but his black eyes were filled with pure hatred. He knelt down and started the timer, then casually strolled to the other and did the same. The ticking noise pounded in Jeffrey's ears, as did his own heart. Drake joined the other men and they stood facing him. They all raised their omnis in unison.

-O-

"Hold it right there!" Phineas shouted. Without hesitation he lunged into the stunned Drake.

"It's too late, Bogg!" Drake yelled as he slammed against the planks.

John Henry did a running tackle into Ted, and Regina, with her taser on stun, bolted toward Lewis. Jeffrey's head turned from right to left as he watched the ensuing battle. Drake was not a very skilled fighter; he made vain attempts to ward off Phineas' blows. Phineas rammed his fist into his jaw and knocked him to the edge of the railing.

Dwight backed away from the fighting, he barely missed being pummeled by the other Voyagers. In a rush, he turned his omni and left. John Henry got Ted to the ground with a firm punch in the stomach; he quickly grabbed Ted's omni and unlocked the code. Ted disappeared. Regina screamed. Lewis, although electrified, had twisted her wrist behind her back, forcing her to drop the weapon.

"Help me, John!"

She couldn't shake Ted off, but John Henry hoisted him from behind and then kicked him hard to the floor. Regina took his omni. John Henry reached for her face and kissed her.

"You get outta here with him now! This bridge could go down!"

"I don't want to leave you!" She kissed him back.

"You do as I say, Regina! I love ya and won't have ya killed!"

"Alright, quick, untie Jeffrey! Be careful, baby! I love you too." Regina and Lewis vanished.

John Henry raced to Jeffrey and tore off the ropes, some of them he ripped with his strong teeth, until the boy was free. He hurried to the other base and unlatched the bomb. They still ticked with only three minutes left.

-O-

Phineas resisted the urge to toss Drake into the river; he shook his head aggravated. He wanted to strangle him. Drake smiled while blood dripped from his mouth.

"Either way, Phineas, I still won! Two minutes, what will you do now? Toy with me, or save the bridge and your friends?"

"Phineas! The bombs!" Jeffrey yelled.

Both he and John Henry were at a loss. Phineas charged ahead and lifted the two bombs in one arm; he pushed his omni and was gone.

-O-

_"No!_ Phineas! _Bogg! NO!"_ Jeffrey screamed. He stormed to Drake and with John Henry's help, pinned him down. Drake was weak and acted delirious.

"I won! _I won!_ Bogg is dead! He is out of my life forever!"

Jeffrey was livid. He pulled Drake's omni from his waistcoat and turned the code. Drake disappeared. Jeffrey stayed flat on the ground and his body shook. John Henry knelt down beside him and held his shoulders.

"I didn't know him very long, but he seemed like a fantastic man, a real Voyager, that's why he was made leader. I'm Kayla's cousin, John Henry. C'mon, I'll take you back to her. That's what Phineas would have wanted, I'm sure."

John Henry lifted the boy up and gave him a comforting hug. He gulped down the huge lump forming in his throat. He remembered the day he found out about his uncle's death and all the secrets of time travel. To actually be a part of the whole scheme of it was amazing. Jeffrey latched onto the big Voyager, he couldn't lift his face, and he didn't even want to look at this bridge. Phineas was right. The memories of always knowing the Brooklyn Bridge's existence returned to him. The pair took off to July 29th 1958. A day after Phineas and Jeffrey had left.


	20. I'll be seeing you

**The Voyager's Aide**

**Story I  
**

**Chapter 20: I'll be seeing you**

Phineas Bogg cascaded at lightning speed through the time warp. The instant he pushed the omni he used all his energy to thrust the bombs away from him. It was the only way he could think of to save the bridge and the others, but it was no easy task. The noise was deafening when the bombs exploded in the wormhole. He felt a searing heat raging behind him as fast as he was flying. He didn't quite understand the science behind it, but as long as the bombs were in the cosmos, they would do no damage to the earth. He had hoped the force and speed of the trip would have disintegrated them, but the fireball licked at his heels. He positioned his body for the landing.

_SPLASH!_

He did a back flip into the waters of the East River, letting the coolness of it envelope him as he made his way to the surface. He wouldn't be surprised if he had a few burns, but his body seemed unscathed, except for his clothing. He had a few holes in his pants legs and his boot heels had melted. The dress jacket was tattered and the right sleeve was non-existent. It wouldn't hurt him to have an ice bath; he felt as if he were burning up with fever. Pain shot through his right arm. In all the frenzy, his shoulder had come dislocated. He grabbed it tight. The injury would slow him down for a while. He didn't care; he was alive! He decided where he wanted to recuperate, at home with his long lost family.

He looked up, dark plumes of smoke curled in the sky where he had fallen; it was all that remained of the explosion. He thrashed around, oblivious to the dockworkers staring at him. He then saw it, the beautiful Brooklyn Bridge standing majestically in her rightful place. With his good arm, he thrust the omni in the air, and the green light rang. Pioneer had accomplished its first mission after a long standstill.

Phineas let out a holler of sheer victory.

-O-

Phineas tumbled into the alleyway of Kayla's Brownstone. He bit his lip, wanting to scream from the searing pain in his shoulder. He didn't have to knock, Kayla's door flew open and Jeffrey ran to him with a strong embrace.

"Bogg! I didn't want to think you were dead! I knew you could do it! _I knew it!"_

_"Oww!_ I'm glad to see you, Jeffrey. Thanks, it wasn't easy. Ouch, be careful, I dislocated my shoulder."

Jeffrey led Bogg into the office where Kayla and the others waited. Kayla leaped up, but decided against grabbing him. They helped him onto the couch and she stroked his hair.

"Phineas, I was confident you weren't lost, because I didn't lose track of your omni. That was promising to all of us."

John-Henry knelt by him and pulled the shirt from his damaged shoulder.

"I can handle this. We need to get him to a flat surface, like a sturdy bed or something."

They led Phineas upstairs to the room he had used previously. Kayla and Jeffrey went to the kitchen to fill ice packs for him.

"Okay, Phineas just do as I say, I'm gunna try and make this as painless as possible, man." John Henry said.

Phineas nodded halfhearted. The pain was becoming unbearable. John Henry bent him forward gently and face down on the bed. He kept his arms dangling at his sides.

"Now just relax, I mean really relax your whole body. You will feel this."

Phineas did as he was told, John Henry put a hard grip on his shoulder and he slowly eased the humerus back into its socket. Phineas drew in sharp breaths, but the relief that followed when it was in place was wonderful. When John Henry was satisfied he rolled Phineas over, trying to avoid pressure on it.

"Out West when you're ropin' the herd and there's no doc for miles, you learn how to take care of yourself pretty quick. I used to do this all the time for the other cowboys. Now what you need is some strong painkillers and ice. Here it comes."

Kayla came to his side. She took a pair of scissors and cut away at the burned out clothing.

"John Henry, that was great, man. I'll remember this trick." Phineas said.

"Hey, if you don't have a bed handy, just bend forward from your waist like this…" John Henry proceeded to bend at a ninety-degree angle. He let his arms hang limply at his sides. "Again, you relax yourself, and very slightly rotate it. You'll eventually feel it go back in place. Don't sleep on it whatever you do. The docs don't always tell ya this stuff, all they do is pull, tug and push and make the pain even worse."

"Thanks, John Henry, got ya. _Oww,_ Kayla, that's the spot." He winced when she gently brushed over the injury.

"Well, y'all, I need to be back in the field. It was really nice meeting ya, hon. I'm glad to know my family members. I'll be back to visit of course."

The cousins gave each other a tight hug, and Kayla kissed his cheek.

"Please come back any time, John Henry, and bring Regina, I'll make us a nice dinner. I really want to meet her."

With a wave to both Jeffrey and Phineas, John Henry disappeared. Kayla removed the last of Phineas' shirt and put the freezing icepack on his shoulder blade. The area around it swelled and bruised up. His skin felt too warm and she put a cool rag on his forehead. Jeffrey made him swallow two bitter red tablets and water.

"Kayla said these are from The Medical Unit at Headquarters, they'll knock the pain right out of you."

"Oh yeah, I remember these things. I'll also stand on my head and quack like a duck." Phineas flinched. "Jeff, how would you like to take a little vacation with me soon, to stay at my family's Manor?"

Jeffrey's eyes brightened. "I sure would, Bogg! We really need one now."

Phineas looked at Kayla, she was concentrated on removing the melted boots and socks. She pulled them off and held her nose from the burnt smell. Phineas sighed.

"What, again? My feet don't really stink, do they?" He joked.

_"Ha ha!_ No, this time it's the melted boots. Boy, you must have had some trip through the cosmos. I can't believe you dragged two bombs with you. I'm so grateful you're alive."

She slowly massaged his feet and it eased him, he sighed deeply and Jeffrey groaned.

"Is this my cue to leave, Bogg?"

Bogg opened one eye. "No kid, I want you right here with me, at least for now."

He gave Kayla a quick wink and she blushed.

"Kayla, why don't you come with us, I'm sure Headquarters will allow you some time off. Jeremy can run the ship here, its good training for him anyway."

"_Mmm,_ a few days in old England sounds so lovely. Can I Phineas, really? I can meet Vinchenzo! Oh that would be fantastic!"

Kayla hugged his good side and kissed him briefly. Her face saddened and she bit her lower lip, in all the excitement she had to tell Phineas her findings on the omnis.

"Phineas, Jeremy and I were able to retrieve the files we needed on Mason and Temple…It wasn't them who killed my father! It was another man, big gray eyes and very sadistic. He killed my father at Drake's order, but Mason and Temple were witnesses. He shot him down execution style."

Kayla laid her head on Phineas chest and hot tears fell onto his skin. He rubbed her back to keep her composed and Jeffrey held her hand.

"Kayla, we know who that was, his name is…"

She raised her head and stared at him. "Dwight Roache. We looked him up. He's a piece of vermin all right. He's even more volatile than Drake."

"Kayla, Dwight was there on the Bridge. He had kidnapped Jeffrey and strapped the bombs to him. In all the fighting he got away. I'm so sorry. I want to get him too. Right now he must be lying low. Paradox is going to be in some frenzy since they don't have a leader. As soon as I'm up and running again, we are gonna go after them all."

"Phineas, you did your best. Saving Jeffrey and that bridge was the most important thing. We decided to send the files and omni to H.Q right away. I'm sorry we didn't wait for you. They promised me that Mason and Temple were getting speedy convictions. Personally I think banishment is too good for those rats. And as for the 'V' pin situation, Bernard wanted me to tell you that Joseph got an anonymous letter about them."

"Really? Who knew about that?" Phineas was concerned.

"I don't know. John Henry is suspecting Lorna Turner? He said she was at the hotel when Jeffrey went missing. The letter said that the _'pins are not a reliable source of communication and henceforth Paradox will abandon them, nice try.'_ I took Bernard and Jeremy off the project until I asked you about it."

"Fine Kayla, It was too conspicuous and easy anyway. It looks like this war is far from over."

"The war is just beginning, Bogg." Jeffrey noted solemnly. Phineas saw the fire in his eyes and patted his arm, remembering Garth's words. _"He is to be the future leader of Pioneer."_

"Kayla, what about Dwight? They must have seen him on the memory bank?" Jeffrey pressed.

"Dwight is still out there, so is that vamp Lorna. They couldn't get a trace on their omnis." Kayla picked at the blanket threads.

"Oh no…he's horrible!" Jeffrey shuddered.

"Don't you worry, kid. He's only one man, we'll get him soon enough. Hey, you managed to trap Drake! That's a big accomplishment." Phineas assured him. He couldn't bear the suspense. "So, what happened to Drake?"

"Drake was transported back to where they found him, New York City, 1890, with no memory of ever being a Voyager. I looked up his history. He still became a conniving lawyer, only to be exposed as a fraud. He was involved in scandal after scandal with the likes of guys like Robert Van Wyck, The first mayor of New York. He was right there with him when he stole out the back door of City Hall at Seth Low's inauguration. He went bankrupt and spent the early part of the nineteen hundreds in England."

"Boy, isn't that sweet, he still gets away with everything." Jeffrey sneered.

"No, he didn't, Jeffrey. After amassing a lot of wealth again he decided to come back to New York. He boarded a brand new passenger ship on Sunday, April 14th, 1912."

Jeffrey and Phineas looked at each other. They were all too familiar with that date. "Wait a minute. He was on the Titanic? Jeff and I didn't see him. He didn't see us?"

"You may not have, it was really big. Besides, if he did see you, he would have had no idea who you were, plus he was about twenty-two years older. After that, there are no more records of him. He must have died, Phineas."

Phineas lay back on the pillows she piled up. Drake did not have it easy after losing his career, but he lived out his days the way he wanted to, a man of corruption.

"Now Mister, before you go shooting off to merry old England I think you should rest here overnight. C'mon Jeff, we'll get some dinner. I'll keep some on warm for you if you want, Phineas…"

Kayla's offer was not heard. Phineas had turned his head and fell fast asleep. She and Jeffrey laughed. He would wake up soon enough and jump into a cold shower to wash off the seawater. She kissed his forehead and they left the room.

-O-

Jeffrey was compelled to ask her during dessert, it just all seemed so perfect. "Kayla, are you and Bogg…well, you know…in _love?"_

She smiled and kept her attention on the ice cream, and then looked him in the eyes serious.

"Jeff, I do love Phineas a lot. He told me that he loved me too. It's just that so much is happening there hasn't been any time to establish a firm relationship. We haven't really talked about it, but it's there, and we're hoping to make it grow."

Jeffrey was satisfied with her answer. If Phineas was to ever fall in love again he wanted it to be with Kayla. It would be a perfect romance, considering she understood the world of Voyagers.

"Bogg's a great guy, Kayla, he doesn't fall in love easily. I mean… he gets attracted to women…_a lot_ of women. But he never truly falls in love with them. I've learned that."

Jeffrey decided against telling Kayla about Phineas' love for Mabel Hubbard. When he was ready, Phineas would tell her himself, or not at all.

"He told me once that all women are beautiful. There is something special about each and every one of them."

Kayla's eyes shimmered with tears. "Well, that's a sweet statement to make, I agree."

Kayla's composure was breaking; she would need a few minutes alone to reflect…and cry her eyes out. Only Jeremy figured it out, but she didn't want to tell the others that Phineas had vanished off the tracking system when he left 1883. A sudden disappearance like that would normally mean the death of a Voyager. However, Jeremy eased her fears when he said that the explosion in the wormhole most likely blocked his physical presence, but that his vitals were still recording afterward.

"Kayla, what I also know is…that if he says he loves you, he means it."

"Thanks, Jeffrey, I'll keep that in mind."

-O-

**Bogg Manor, October 15, 1715**

"I can't believe I came back in time for Vinchenzo's wedding! Thanks for getting me. It was spectacular!"

Kayla wrapped her shawl around her shoulders. Phineas took Jeffrey to England the morning after his return to 1958. He wanted a few days of recovery and then surprised Kayla when he came for her.

The couple lounged on the veranda bench after a filling lunch. It was a cool afternoon. The clouds built over the horizon in spectacular hues of blue and gray. Vinchenzo's marriage was a big affair for the family. The ceremony earlier that weekend was held on the grounds of the Manor and nearly the whole village attended. The bride looked ravishing in her traditional Indian wedding garb. She wore pink and gold. Jeremiah and Sonora spared no expense to make it a lavish occasion. Phineas couldn't hide the truth of Kayla's relation to Vinchenzo and it made the wedding more joyous.

Sonora cried when the vows were taken. She also observed her own son and his new love. She couldn't wait for the day when they would have a wedding for him. She still couldn't get over that Kayla was a descendant of Vinchenzo, but the proof was there. Kayla was a beautiful, kind and intelligent woman. The sort of lady she always wished her son to marry. Both Jeremiah and Joanna approved of her as well, and they could often be tough critics. The feasting and revelry that followed the vows was spectacular, and the evening ended with fireworks as Vinchenzo and his happy bride sailed off the coast for a tour of Italy.

Phineas nuzzled Kayla's neck. "It really was something else. Rashina and Vinchenzo make a handsome couple, don't they?"

_"Very!_ I tell you, my background is one big melting pot of cultures, Italian, Indian, German… _whew!_ And speaking of handsome couples, here come your parents. _Aww,_ Phineas, look at Jeffrey, he's attached to Joanna. I hope they had a nice time in town today. I was really too tired to go out this morning. I promise, tomorrow I want you to show me the whole village."

"Are you certain?"

Phineas kissed her earlobe and whispered to her. The two giggled like schoolchildren as the family came up the walkway. Joanna and Jeffrey stayed outside by the gates. Jeffrey had the idea to bring along sign language books for her and she enjoyed them.

_"Well, well, well,_ look who decided to awaken this morning! Phineas, come into my study please."

Jeremiah led his son away from the women. Phineas looked back at Kayla with a scared expression and drew a slit across his throat. She waved him off and smiled. Jeremiah was a gentleman to her all the time she was here. Sonora sat beside her and they began idle talk of village happenings.

Once inside, Phineas gulped. He remembered that going into his father's study always meant he was about to get a lecture or a scolding. He sat in the big oak chair, feeling dwarfed by the large, dark wood and seafaring furnishings.

"So, _Uhh,_ is there something wrong, papa?"

Jeremiah leaned back in the chair with his feet propped on the desk. "Nothing wrong at all son, what makes you think that?" He grinned, a slight twinkle in his eye.

Phineas shrugged wide-eyed. "I don't know…but you remember you always brought me in here when I was in trouble."

Jeremiah laughed. "Ahh, yes! You were in trouble more often than not! No son, I just wanted to know more about you and Kayla."

Phineas' relief was evident and he relaxed in the chair. "Oh…uh…well, she calls me her 'boyfriend.' So I guess that makes us a couple." He smiled.

Jeremiah nodded his head bemused. "_Hmm,_ that's fine. Though you're hardly a boy. I suppose then, that she's the 'girlfriend.' "

"Right-o, daddy-o!"

Jeremiah gazed at him oddly and Phineas laughed. "Oh, that's just slang from Kayla's era…the fifties…_nineteen_ fifties."

Phineas straightened up. His father's expression grew more serious and he knew it was time to hear his lecture.

"Tell me, what is your intention with Kayla? You shouldn't wait too long to make a decision, it wouldn't be fair to both of you. I married your mother at a young age. I had to decide, to go with my father on a yearlong voyage first and then marry her? Well, young love had won over. We were impatient and lusty, it was better we did it then. I never regretted the decision."

"You made the right one, Papa. I can't imagine you with any other woman." Phineas smiled.

"And I cannot imagine any other children than you and your sister. I know your position, Phineas. You're a Voyager with many responsibilities. It seems all but impossible to expect you to settle down right now. You're still very young too. Even though Jeffrey says you often act like you've been around hundreds of years! Playing cards when they were still made of rocks?" He bellowed in laughter.

Phineas had to laugh at that one. At the time he and Jeffrey had a small tiff over how to save Harriet Tubman. Jeffrey's smart mouth always got the better of him. Phineas often reminded Jeffrey how 'long' he had been alive, but he sometimes confused his voyager missions for actual years.

"Phineas, you're a grown man and you will make your own decisions, but remember to make wise ones. A woman's heart may never fully mend if she feels slighted and scorned. I'd hate to see that girl hurt. She adores you."

"I understand, Papa. We both have a lot on our plates right now. As soon as she goes home she'll be going to Voyager School for training in her position as an Aide. They already assigned her study courses and everything. I may not see her for awhile, though I can visit."

"Keep the flicker of love alive, Phineas, if she's the woman you want, make sure she knows it. I do want you to have a happy future, son, and I _want _grandchildren!"

Phineas stood up proud. "Yes sir! Papa, I love her…and its growing. I'm sure that when the timing is right, I'll be spending the rest of my life with her."

"That's what I like to hear, don't wait too long. When the urge of motherhood comes…"

"I'll omni out of there pretty quick!" Phineas kidded and Jeremiah scowled.

_"Heh…_but seriously, since traveling with Jeffrey I…I can see myself as a husband and parent. It's not an impossible thought to me anymore."

Jeremiah patted his back. "You've grown in wisdom, Phineas, I appreciate that. How much longer do you have to stay?"

"Until the end of this week, and then its back to serious business. My arm feels one hundred percent better."

_"Good!_ I was a little worried when you decided to make more of these voyages while still in recovery. But, I'm glad you wanted to come and rest here, Phineas. We were at a loss. To see you disappear like that and all the drama was very upsetting, particularly for your mother and sister."

Phineas didn't reveal that he had to manipulate time in order to save his and Vinchenzo's life and Kayla's future.

"I know. Hopefully things have calmed down for now. I'm thankful you healed well too, papa."

Jeremiah checked his shoulder with shrug. "Ah, yes, it was just a nick really. I was fortunate to move out of the way when I did. It would have hit me squarely in the chest."

Phineas winced, remembering how it did in the first version of history. He came around the desk and hugged his father. "I would keep going back until I got it right if anything happened to you…or anyone in my family."

"Son, wouldn't that be breaking the laws of physics and all of your Voyager rules?" Jeremiah asked.

"I don't care. I'm going to make sure I'm there to see your lives continue safe and sound."

"Thank you son, I love you."

"I love you too."

-O-

Saying goodbye proved to be a tearful affair for the Bogg family, Jeffrey and Kayla. Joanna would not let go of her brother and he kept her in a bear hug, then stroked her hair and held her face.

"Please don't cry, Joanna, I will return to see you again, I promise."

"Don't wait…_long_…Phineas…I love you…we will miss you!"

Even Jeremiah's tears fell freely for his son's departure.

"You had _better_ come back to us, Phineas. I know you explained this whole time travel scenario to us, but it still perplexes me." Sonora sobbed.

Sonora hugged Jeffrey. "I do not want to see Phineas here without you, my sweet Jeffrey."

Kayla felt a real sense of belonging to this family and it saddened her to leave them too. After all was said and done, the trio of Voyagers gave a final wave and went off into the cosmos. They landed on the steps of the Brownstone.

_"Ooff!_ I really need to talk to someone at the OCC!" Kayla whined.

"It would be nice if we had the version Susan has!" Phineas helped her to her feet and grabbed Jeffrey's shirt before he stumbled backwards down the steps.

_"Woah!_ Good catch, Bogg. Thanks!"

"They're just trying to keep you Voyagers on your toes." Kayla smiled.

Kayla had given Jeremy the keys to her home, and he and Kirstie were going to reside there after they married, while Kayla was in training school. Kayla hugged both Voyagers and then Jeffrey stepped away so she could share a personal goodbye to Phineas.

"Well Voyager B, its been quite a wild ride, hasn't it?"

"It sure has, Kayla, and I know there's more to come…hopefully between us as well?"

She play-slapped him. "Now that's up to _you_, right? I'm going to be hard at work studying my courses. I should hope I won't have to rig your omni and force you to come see me. I know how forgetful you Voyagers are, especially you, I mean you…"

Phineas rolled his eyes as she ranted on. He lifted her close and kissed her. She would have tripped back in a loving daze had he not held her tight.

"Take that as a promise, pretty lady. You're mine and I'm yours. You _will _see me again!"

"I believe you Phineas, you never lie, right?"

_"Hey!_ Did Marie Antoinette have great legs?"

_"Ha!_ I'll take that as a yes!"

They laughed and he reluctantly put her down. He played with the flipped ends of her soft hair and traced her face with his fingers. He really did love Kayla Sheppard and knew deep in his heart that their time would come. Kayla bounded up the steps to the door.

"Jeremy should be back from his runaway honeymoon. I forgot to tell you that he and Kirstie eloped! After he sang her his love song they just took off. It has put a strain on his family. I think in time, they'll come to accept her for the lovely woman she is."

"I'm sure of it. Please send him our regards and congratulations!"

Kayla was just about to close the door. "Goodbye boys! I'll be seeing you…_Ohh,_ Artie used to sing and play that song for me all the time. We would dance and I would step on his toes. It's my favorite." She said, reminiscing.

Phineas stopped short and faced her. With a debonair expression he threw his arms out. Jeffrey held his head and groaned loud.

"Why did you have to say anything, Kayla?" He asked.

Phineas belted out in song_. "I'll be seeing you in all the old familiar places, that this heart of mine embraces, all day through…I'll find you in the morning sun, and when the night is new…I'll be looking at the moon, but I'll be seeing you!"_

A few passersby giggled and pointed at the singing pirate. He smiled and bowed.

"Phineas, you are too much."

"I mean it, sweetheart! I love you. When I do see you, we'll share a wonderful dance together."

"I look forward to it. I love you too. And you know I love you, Jeff."

_"Thanks!_ Same here. Remember the special handshake!"

They both spit into their palms and held them up.

"Yuck, what's that?" Phineas cringed.

_"That_ is our secret bond!" Kayla called out. "I'll never forget it, big brother." She said to Jeffrey, choking up. "Goodbye."

Kayla closed the door and watched from her window as two of the people she loved most in the world vanished. She laid on her couch and wept, but then composed herself. They were all a team now. She had more packing to do before Headquarters summoned her.

-O-

**Drake's former center of operations, on the Outskirts of Voyagers Headquarters.**

'_CLICK, CLICK, CLICK!'_

The silver metallic balls clashed and spun. Lorna Turner twirled around in the high back leather chair to face the large group of men and women assembled before her. She was dissatisfied with everything about Paradox and was going to start cleaning house promptly.

"What do we do now, Lorna, now that Drake is gone for good?" One of them asked frightened.

_"Drake?_ Drake was a pompous, windbag and a weakling. He was never a real leader. For now on, you only answer to _me._ It's been that way for sometime, hasn't it?"

They all nodded fast.

Lorna threw back her head with throaty, sinister laughter. Everyone else laughed nervously too. Lorna would finish them off in a heartbeat if she felt slighted or displeased.

"Mark my words ladies and gentlemen, Paradox will be brought to a new frontier… and world domination will be ours!"

**To be continued in- 'The Voyager's Aide Sequel: The Disappearance'**


End file.
